The Assassin And The Bodyguard
by ThePirateChick020497
Summary: Lovino Vargas is the Dagger Angel, the most dangerous and reputable assassin in the world, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is an excellent bodyguard with a great reputation. What will happen when the two meet and fall in love ? A SpainxRomano AU, rated M for a reason. Possible M-preg in the future. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1 - New Job

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New Job  
**

Lovino sprinted down the street, he was going to be in trouble if he was late. His damn brother had taken his alarm clock yesterday without telling him. Lovino made a note to wring Feliciano's neck later. The huge red sign hanging above the shop was unmistakably recognisable. It was the Vargas family shop. Lovino went down the alley to the back door, kicking it open to reveal a bunch of burly and ugly looking men preening over that morning's newspaper. One of them looked up and just pointed to a black door.

"You just made it, any longer and he'll burst." the ugly man with the dark sunglasses said. Lovino knew very well what awaited him behind that black door, his angry father. Lovino turned the doorknob, his father sat in a black leather chair looking very serious.

"Lovino, sit down." the man ordered. Lovino sat, and silently he waited.

"You are now old enough to take over your mother's job." said. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise, his father never talked about his mother, and even less about the role she held in the particular business the Vargas family ran. Lovino, none the less said nothing at all.

"Now, you know that we work closely with the government right ?" asked.

"Yes." Lovino answered.

"What I wanted to tell you here today is about what exactly we do, and to give you a very important job." explained. "You see Lovino, when any government official, in any country, feels threatened by someone else, we go and get rid of them." paused allowing Lovino to process the new information. Lovino swallowed hard, so this was their true business, killing government officials, political leaders and the likes.

"I understand." Lovino said quietly.

"Good. The job you will have is the one your mother had. You will be the assassin in charge of getting rid of people for our clients. The ones I hired before always ended up getting killed or caught, so now it is your job."Mr. Vargas declared. Lovino did not need to know more to figure out that this post was permanent and that his mother's death was related to her job. He stood, thanked his father and as he headed out the door called out,

"Do not tell your brother about this. Do not tell anyone at all."

"Understood." Lovino said and closed the door. The men clad in ugly black suits and glasses looked at Lovino as he passed, Lovino opened the back door and walked away from the shop and out of the alley into the sunlit busy street. Lovino's mind was reeling, there were many questions he wanted answered, the biggest one was "Why me ?". His father had chosen him to do this job, not Feliciano, normally he would have been happy. Feliciano always got more attention from everyone than him, but this time he was far from being joyful,his job was to kill people. Lovino shook the thought from his mind and went back to thinking about how he planned on chewing out Feliciano for taking his alarm clock.

* * *

Lovino walked in the front door of the Sylvester Café and walked up to the bar counter where a waiter was wiping of glasses with a cloth.

"Hey Andrew, where's Feli ?" Lovino asked.

"He's in the kitchen." Andrew told Lovino. He made his past the empty tables and chairs and entered the steamy kitchen. Feliciano stood alone in front of a pan frying up some onions. Lovino grimaced a little, Feliciano always smelled like onions and garlic.

"Yo." Lovino greeted. Feliciano jumped in surprised and turned around.

"Lovi, what are you doing here ?" Feliciano asked.

"I came to steal some of your food as payment for what you did ! You idiot, why did you take my alarm clock !? I needed it today." Lovino yelled and then swore loudly in Italian. Feliciano cowered a bit.

"I'm sorry fratello, I had to get here early today, manager Ludwig would be angry if I arrived late." Feliciano explained. Lovino bitched a little, then cooled down. Feliciano sat his brother down in a chair next to the counter and handed him a plate of fresh pasta. Lovino, who hadn't eaten anything at all that day devoured the food, when he was done he stayed and talked to is brother a little longer before the manager, Ludwig, stormed in.

"Ah, Feliciano, I hope everything is almost ready." Ludwig said observing the prepared food.

"Where is the Alfredo sauce, we open in less than half an hour ! Get to it !" Ludwig panicked.

"Ve~ it's already done, don't worry manager." Feliciano said waggling a finger to a pot farther down of the counter. Ludwig exhaled relieved, then he noticed Lovino.

"Oh, hello Lovino. You should leave soon, can't have you around when the customers arrive. I do not want a repeat of last time." Ludwig said. Lovino just smirked. The last time he had been present during service hours the entire restaurant had turned into a battlefield. A customer had insulted Feliciano's cooking in front of Lovino, who that day had been in a fowl mood. He had taken the plate of food and slapped it into the rude customer's face. The man returned the favor and soon a massive food fight took place. At the end of it all, the walls of the restaurant were colored with different sauces, the floor with food and every single piece of cloth wrecked so badly that no amount of washing could ever get rid of the spots in them. Ludwig had banned Lovino from the café for three months for that. So now the huge blonde German was shoving Lovino out of the kitchen towards the front door of the café.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Lovino said. "Ciao !" he said waving to his brother, who waved back. Lovino walked out onto the small winding streets bustling with people, each with a purpose. His purpose was now to be an assassin. Might as well embrace it.

* * *

**Translations**

: fratello - brother

: ciao - goodbye (that obvious though)


	2. Chapter 2 - First Time

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 2 - First Time**

Antonio was very happy, he had finally finished his training as a bodyguard and was on his way to his first assignment. When he arrived at the fancy building and approached the secretary and told him he was here on the job, she looked him up and down unimpressed. It's true Antonio didn't fit your typical bodyguard image, he wasn't blucky with muscle, wasn't close to seven feet tall and did not have a shaved head or wear a black suit. Antonio had a lean build, he was fairly tall with long legs and had bright green eyes slightly covered by a head of wavy brown hair. He smiled and the receptionist and went on his way. His client would be spending the night in this building's penthouse. According to the file Antonio had been given this man, Anderson, was a potential political opposition to the current leader of a socialist party, who previously had been known to be quite ruthless. He had made a threat to Anderson who had requested Antonio's company's services. Antonio knocked on the door, Anderson himself opened it. Once greetings were done Anderson retreated to his room and Antonio was left to his own devises. He went over the detailed plans of the building, it included exists, potential entrances, surveillance, in other words everything Antonio needed to know in case there was an attempt at Anderson's life that night. Antonio planned out his rounds for the night.

Everything was going well and Antonio was very happy. Around midnight Antonio heard footsteps, he swung around quickly. An old cleaning lady is a black dress passed. Antonio let out a sigh of relief, he was way too tense, it was his first night on the job after all. He willed himself to relax a little, the company had given him an easy job, the threat to Anderson had been very light and Antonio had been told that the chances of them being true were extremely slim. Antonio relaxed and the night went on, at three in the morning Antonio heard footsteps again, multiple people, he tensed, turned around and then he was face down on the floor a sharp pain in his leg. Antonio winced in pain, bringing himself to his feet in time to see for masked figures entering Anderson's room. Antonio scrambled for his gun, running in after the assassins, he fired two shots. Bang. Bang. One man fell, the bullet landing in his leg. The other bullet missed and Antonio grabbed the head of one of the masked men in front of him. He pulled hard, then clocked the man over the head. The man fainted. Two more to go. Antonio heard Anderson scream in terror from within his room. Antonio barged into the room. The two remaining men loomed over Anderson, guns out, target locked on.

"Let me go ! I'm not dangerous, he is !" Anderson said screaming, jabbing his fat finger towards Antonio. One man turned towards Antonio. Antonio fired his gun, the man fell, still alive thanks to a bullet proof vest. The other assassin pulled the trigger into Anderson's temple just as Antonio fired at him. Both Anderson and the assassin lay dead, blood seeping through the white sheets. Antonio's eyes widened in horror, then he heard a sharp crack and everything went black.

* * *

Antonio awoke and everything around him was fuzzy for a minute, then it came into focus. There was a drip and pale green walls. A hospital.

"Oh, Antonio you're awake." Antonio's boss Frank Delamico said.

"What happened. Mr Anderson..." Antonio started, then remembered the blood.

"You couldn't have done anything about it. You were knocked out with a lead club on the back of the head by back up assassin's, ten to be precise." Frank said. Antonio gulped, regardless if it was one assassin or twenty he had failed. Anderson was dead. Not that he really cared too much about that, the fat man had taken the first chance he had to spare his own life, even if it cost Antonio's his. Antonio had failed his first assignment.

"It won't happen again. I will never fail again." Antonio said with determinations. Never again would he fail.

* * *

Lovino looked himself over in the mirror, he was clad entirely in black. The material softly clung to his lithe body. It was very similar to what a ninja might wear, and not one from an anime. A real one. Throwing knives lined his waist and legs, tear gas was in a small pouch at his waist along with various poisons and sedatives. He had trained very long and hard, and tonight he was making his debut as the Vargas Company assassin. Lovino looked over his assignment one last time before slipping on his full face mask. He arrived at his destination right on time. Target, Sakamoto Hiroshi, ex-marine, currently the leader of a communist party. Estimated removal time: 6 minutes.

Entering the vicinity was not a problem at all, he found Sakamoto easily enough. Slipping into the room however would be a little harder. There was a guard at Sakamoto's door and another guarding the main entrance/escape route. He would have to enter the room via the ventilation system. He made his way to his target as quietly as possible and gently opened the vent in the ceiling dropping softly to the floor. The japanese man flipped over, mumbling in his sleep, then an alarm clock went off. Sakamoto grumbled, and flipped on the light. Shit ! Lovino ducked out of view as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. A knock came on the door and in came the bodyguard. He spotted Lovino immediately and pulled a gun from an armpit holster. The huge burly man shot at Lovino got shot in the leg, he cried in pain. Scrambling to his feet he threw a knife at the bodyguard, a direct hit in the middle of the chest. The other bodyguard burst in hearing the disturbance and Lovino knew he was beat, he had to escape. His leg was bust and within a few minutes cops would be swarming the place. He climbed the rope that lead up to the ventilation system, knowing that the huge man below him could not fit into it. He crawled through as fast as he could, finding a vent that would lead him out of the building. He pushed the heavy grate open and collapsed into an alley way. He ran, limping and found his motorcycle. He got on and sped away as fast as he could. They couldn't trail him. Thank god. After a while Lovino killed the engine and collapsed outside on a trash bag.

* * *

Lovino woke up. Everything is his body hurt, especially his leg. He sniffed the air, it smelled really bad. Lovino then realized he was lying on a trash bag in the back of the Sylvester Café, he sat up and checked his watch, five am. Feliciano would be arriving within an hour. He pulled himself up and picked the lock on the back door of the café, he got in, and sat on his usual chair by the very long kitchen counter. Lovino removed his mask and observed his wound, the bullet had gone in pretty deep, it would be difficult to get out of his leg. Lovino stood and went to get his spare change of clothes from the small compartment in the back of his motorcycle. Feliciano could not see him in this state, he would have to leave before Feliciano arrived. Lovino washed his wound a little and changed into his regular clothes. He was about to head out the back door when he heard Feliciano.

"Fratello, what are you doing here ?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino panicked, what was Feliciano going to say ? What was he going to say ?!

"Umm, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." Lovino said lamely. He knew it was a bad excuse, he was positive he looked like shit at the moment.

"You spent the night at the pub ?" Feliciano asked, obviously confusing Lovino's appearance for a hangover.

"Yeah, I have a migraine so I'm gonna go now." Lovino said.

"Oh, okay, hope you feel better." Feliciano said sympathetically. Lovino stood, and left. When he got home he collapsed in his small apartment room and cried. He had failed, he hated this to begin with, being an assassin, but he could at least be good at it. He promised himself he would never, ever fail again.

* * *

**Translation** : Fratello - Brother


	3. Chapter 3 - On The Job

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 3 - On The Job**

Lovino readied himself for the night ahead. A double assassination, a general and his wife. Approximately twenty bodyguards, infrared security. The works. This would be a problem for most assassins, but for Lovino this was a piece of cake. He suited up, throwing knives, shuriken, daggers, tear gas, sedatives, poisons, rope, darts and a special carbon monoxide mixture strategically placed all over him, some showing and others hidden. Lovino slipped his mask over his face and glanced at his mother's photo just as he did before every job. The game was on. Within ten minutes Lovino arrived at his destination. Infiltration was never a problem, he had a close shave with a surveillance camera at one point but other than that everything went smoothly. The penthouse was heavily guarded,five guards stood around the room, each strategically placed. The only place they would not be was on the inside of the room. Lovino slipped past the first guard, hiding behind a door, slipping on a special mask before releasing the carbon monoxide. They dropped like flies. Lovino didn't look, he just gently opened the door without a sound, everything was quiet. He approached the sleeping couple, the floor creaked and the woman awoke. She screamed a blood curdling scream. The husband awoke.

"No !" he yelled. Too late. Lovino removed the throwing knives from their chests. They were dead. He slipped off into the dead of the night as the sound of the remaining fifteen guards panicked voices drifted through. Success. Lovino cleaned off his knives and rode off giving a silent prayer for the lost souls of that night.

* * *

Antonio stood alone in front of his client's door. He was ready. Noise could be heard nearby. How clumsy, Antonio thought to himself. He rounded a corner, there stood three men clad in black. They lunged at Antonio. Antonio fired his gun, a leg wound deep enough so no escape could be made in one. A shot to the head for another. The third escaped. Antonio pursued, this one was more vicious than the first two, obviously skilled in Kempo, he almost got Antonio but he just flipped the assassin over his back and onto the floor. He tied him quickly and then took care of making sure the one shot in the leg did not escape. Antonio called the cops. Antonio's client came out in a panic then observed the scene before him.

"All taken care of sir, don't worry. The police are on their way." Antonio said.

"Thank you for your services." the client said gratefully but his face paled at the sight of the fresh corpse surrounded by a pool of blood. Antonio did not look at the corpse. Although he had completed his job successfully it never felt right for anyone to die, assassin or not. The police arrived within three minutes and Antonio left. He headed to a bar for a drink, now he could relax till tomorrow.

* * *

"Good job last night Antonio." Frank complemented.

"Thanks boss, those assassins were amateurs though." Antonio said humbly.

"Mmm, yeah they were. This next one however will not be an amateur however." Frank said sliding to case flies across the desk to Antonio. One said client and the other said assassin. Antonio was confused, he always got a client file for each job, but never an assassin file.

"Have you heard of the Dagger Angel ?" Frank asked. Antonio nodded, over the last year or so one assassin in particular showed up killing many people. The Dagger Angel had never been caught or failed at an assassination and it was always hours before anyone found out about it. The Dagger Angel was now a legend among the police and bodyguard companies. They had nicknamed the assassin The Dagger Angel because of the few that had ever survived in this assassin's presence had noted that The Dagger Angel was quite small. She also often killed with daggers, never once was there a case where a gun had been used. Antonio shivered slightly, that kind of person was lethal.

"Well, you see considering who your next client is, it is almost certain that whoever wants to get rid of him will have hired The Dagger Angel." Frank explained. Antonio opened the file, there was not much to go on. There were photographs of corps and a few very vague testaments, that was about it.  
"I'm assigning you to this. You're the best of the best, so try to figure who this Dagger Angel woman is okay." Frank said. Antonio nodded and headed out the door. He was going to need to be very well prepared for this assignment.

* * *

Lovino kicked open the back door to the Vargas Family shop. As usual he went into his father's office to collect his new job.

"Lovino, fantastic job last night." complemented, gesturing that his son should sit.

"Thank you." Lovino said. But he did not feel that way, not thankful or proud of his work. He despised it,being an assassin, it was like having poison coursing through his veins, destroying his soul but not his body.

"Okay here's your new assignment." said handing a manila envelope to Lovino. He opened it up, a quiet job, there was not supposed to be too much security to draw attention away from the target.

"Okay, I'll get it done." Lovino said and stood.

"Wait ! I need to tell you something first." said. Lovino stood and listened. "You noticed that there is only supposed to be one guard right."

"Yes." Lovino confirmed.

"Well, it is rumoured that it might be the bodyguard known as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Mr. Vargas explained. Lovino froze up just a little, that man was the cream of the crop apparently. He never failed to keep his clients alive, often assassins died at his hand.

"I understand father. I will be careful." Lovino said and then left. He would have to make extra preparations for this job. And he never failed. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Impression

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 4 - First Impression **

Antonio prepared himself. Tonight was a one man job, just him protecting the client. No one else. Contrary to his usual happy go lucky and relaxed attitude, tonight Antonio was very serious. He put on his attire, which consisted of a tight fitted black turtleneck, black pants and a very light pair of combat style boots. He added put on his armpit holsters, another at his waist and a dagger in his boot. He wanted to be very well prepare tonight. He also took sedatives with him in case he caught the Dagger Angel tonight. Antonio slipped on his jacket and headed downtown, to Shanghai's core. He had flown in the night before for this job, apparently the client had specifically requested him for the job. He arrived at the enormous conglomerate headquarters at quarter after seven. Inside he was greeted by a bunch of shady looking Chinese men who led him to their boss, Antonio's client. This man was particularly ugly looking, he had a thin face and a pointed nose along with a pair of small beady black eyes. Eyes that were cruel, Antonio had seen eyes like those before. A thin pink scar ran along the man's jaw line.

"Hello Carriedo. Please sit." the man instructed. Antonio sat facing his client.

"I am told that you are the best. That you never fail a job." the ugly man said.

"Yes, I have a perfect record." Antonio stated flatly.

"Yes I know. I've also heard that you are very good at getting rid of assassins." the man said and his beady eyes narrowed with what Antonio could describe as malice, sadism and cheer cruelty. Antonio hated clients like this, too scared to face their enemies or their own but cruel enough to want others dead. Antonio clenched his teeth, grinding them together.

"I have harmed attackers before but only when it is necessary. I hand anyone caught over to the police." Antonio said. The smile gracing with client's thin lips disappeared and was replaced with a sneer.

"I see." the man said. It was obvious that Antonio's intentions were not the same as his. Antonio just nodded his head.

"Li-Pheng will give you a plan of the building." the client said and then swiveled his expensive office chair to face the window. Antonio stood and the presumed Li-Pheng gave him a plan of the conglomerate building. Antonio prepared everything he needed and waited.

* * *

Lovino looked over the picture of his target again. A thin Chinese man with small black eyes and an ugly scar on his jaw. Lovino's client wanted this man, Han Fei-Zi, dead for killing his wife and child. A revenge killing. Han Fei-Zi had killed many people according to his file, he was also involved in the Opium trade and various serial killings. Lovino snickered, what a coincidence that this man shared the name of a chinese philosopher who claimed that the nature of man was evil. A truly bad man. Lovino pulled on his mask and check his watch. Nine o'clock. Time to go. Lovino got to the busy downtown core within half an hour he surveilled the huge conglomerate building that loomed in front of him. Within fifteen minutes he had figured out how he would get in. Nine forty-five pm. Lovino checked out the surveillance of the place, it was ten o'clock. Time to infiltrate. Lovino entered by the roof of the building, Han Fei-Zi was on the top floor in his office. For some reason targets were often in the penthouses of enormous buildings. It was always a pain getting to them. Lovino was always grateful when there was roof access. Lovino waited, it was two o'clock now, a good time to strike.

Infiltration was the part of his gruesome job that Lovino actually enjoyed. Lovino secured himself to the side of the building with an anchor line and slowly descended along the side of the building, briefly glancing down to the street very far below him. A little farther down and Lovino was right above Han Fei-Zi's office window. It was empty. Fei-Zi was in his room, a pair of double doors on the right of the room lead there according to the building plan. The glass paned building of course did not allow for any actual windows. He would have to cut into it. What a pain. Lovino reached down to his leg strap and removed a diamond coated blade. He had it specially made for him. It could cut through almost anything. Lovino cut a circle, making sure not to drop the cut glass and cause any disturbances Lovino swung into the hole just large enough to let his body pass and dropped to the carpeted floor. He checked for guards, and saw movement outside the office door. If the bodyguard had been smart then he would have stationed himself inside the office. Lovino now felt more confident but her remembered that the bodyguard he might be dealing with was dangerous.

Lovino made his way to the door of the room, completely silent. he gently tried the doorknob. It was locked. Lovino got a piece of wire from his belt and started to pick the lock, it took a while. Finally it gave. Click. Lovino flinched that was very loud. BANG ! Shit Fei-Zi had heard him ! Lovino had to hurry and kill him before the bodyguard arrived, or before the armed Chinese man killed him. Lovino opened the door and threw a knife at Han Fei-Zi who was standing in the corner of the room, a hand gun ready, a thin finger over the trigger. He fired, and missed. Lovino threw another knife and it hit the Chinese man in the thigh. The bodyguard burst in. Shit, Lovino didn't want to deal with him too. The bodyguard blocked Lovino's way to Fei-Zi. He lunged at the smaller than average bodyguard, throwing the brunette of balance with a low swept kick. Hands reached out and grabbed Lovino's ankles. Lovino's back hit the floor sharply. The bodyguard that Lovino assumed was Antonio Carriedo pinned him down.

"You, you are the Dagger Angel." Carriedo said. Lovino just kicked him and got out from beneath him. Who was this guy ? He had never met such a skilled bodyguard. Lovino threw a knife at the bodyguard who dodged it by a hair's breath. The spanish bodyguard advanced upon Lovino, throwing a punch, Lovino dodged but Carriedo got ahold of his mask and pulled it off. Shit, Lovino was done for now.

* * *

Antonio paused for a moment, his breath caught in his throat. The Dagger Angel stood unmasked, panting, a throwing knife poised gracefully ready to strike. A man. Not a woman as he thought it would be. A beautiful man. Antonio unfroze and lunged at the Dagger Angel who easily avoided him a flipped himself over Antonio's head, using Antonio's shoulders to launch himself towards a cowering Han Fei-Zi. Antonio swivelled around, the Dagger Angel had another knife poised to strike at Fei-Zi. Antonio grabbed the Dagger Angel's arm just as the knife started to leave his hand. Instead of hitting Fei-Zi's heart it hit the man's arm. Han Fei-Zi howled in pain.

"Run !" Antonio told him as he lunged yet again for the assassin. Han Fei-Zi hobbled out of the room as fast as his skinny legs could carry him while Antonio managed to pin the Dagger Angel to the floor. His breath caught in his throat once more. The man beneath him, struggling to get free of Antonio's grip was beautiful. Silky dark brown-auburn hair fell across the man's face slightly covering a pair of thickly lashed warm brown eyes. Pink lips were open and panting as he continued to struggle beneath Antonio. A small hand got free and pushed against Antonio's chest. Antonio lost his balance and fell backwards this time the assassin looming over him with a dagger in his hand. Antonio grabbed for the hand and they struggled for supremacy.

"Are you the Dagger Angel ?" Antonio asked as they struggled. Why had he asked that !? One did not simply ask an assassin this while struggling to get a knife away from one's jugular. Antonio was surprised when he got a response.

"I am. And you are Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." the Dagger Angel said, a voice soft as honey with a noticeable Italian accent. How beautiful, Antonio thought to himself.

"Yes." Antonio confirmed and then the knife came impossibly close to his neck. The both stopped and looked at each other, green eyes into brown. Then they heard the wailing of sirens.

"Do it." Antonio said. He might as well die by this gorgeous man's hand. He had failed to protect his client. The Dagger Angel retracted his knife.

"No. I will not. I am not an undignified killer." he said softly and then removed himself from Antonio and ran. Antonio stood and sprinted following The Dagger Angel. He caught a glimpse of the man sliding through a hole in the window and slipping up a cord. Antonio raced to the window jumping through it to catch was very little remained of the rope. There he was dangling with the street very far below him. The Dagger Angel climbed faster and and Antonio followed. The Italian man got to the top first and disappeared. Antonio continued to climb when suddenly he heard a 'crack'. He looked up, the rope was giving, he would fall. He tried to climb but the rope kept dwindling away, each individual cord snapping slowly. 'I'm going to die.' Antonio thought. The a hand appeared over the ledge and stretched down, Antonio grabbed it and was hoisted up to the roof. He collapsed onto the ground.

"Thank y-" Antonio started to say to his rescuer. There stood the Dagger Angel. The Italian turned to run and Antonio grabbed his hand.

"Wait !" he said and the Dagger Angel stopped. "Why did you..." Antonio trailed off.

"I told you, I am not undignified. I do not kill because I want to."

"Then why do you do this ? Why are you an assassin ?" Antonio was puzzled.

"Why are you a bodyguard ?" The Dagger Angel retorted and pulled free from Antonio's grip.

"Wait ! Tell me your name." Antonio asked. The Dagger Angel stopped once more.

"Why would I do that ?" he asked.

"You saved me and you spared my life. I will not tell anyone I swear." Antonio said.

"I am Lovino Vargas." The Dagger Angel said and then he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Lovino was in a state of shock. After the incident on the rooftop, the whole night, his mind was reeling. Why on earth had he told Carriedo is name, and why had he not killed him and why had he saved him ? Lovino didn't know. He got to his hotel room and collapsed onto to the bed, not bothering to remove his equipment or his clothes. He had a lot on his plate. He decided to sleep on it.

* * *

After the police had arrived and Antonio had given them a slightly untrue statement about what had happened, he went back to his hotel. Lovino Vargas' voice was still ringing in his ears. Antonio stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water massage his aching body. What had happened ? Why had the Dagger Angel spared his life ? Why had he saved him ? Why had Antonio not turned him in when he had the chance to on the rooftop ? A million questions swirled through Antonio's head. He finished showering, dried off and went to bed. That night he dreamed of a brown eyed angel reaching his hand out for him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Second Attempt

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. **Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Second Attempt**

A month had passed since Lovino had met Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. After that fateful night Lovino had decided that it would be best to carry on as he normally did and ignore what had happened. He still had panic attacks sometimes when he was doing a job, fearing that he would come face to face with Antonio again, but so far he hadn't.

He was finally starting to relax as business had been slow for the last week so he decided to go have a drink at the Sylvester Café. Lovino took the subway there and on his way he found that he felt oddly out of place, exposed in fact. It was rush hour so the subway was packed, Lovino stood against the back doors, listening to his ipod. He briefly glanced around him and felt as though everyone around him was looking at him. He didn't feel safe here, he felt as if he was completely naked, completely exposed for everyone to see. Lovino was jumpy the entire ride and when the automatic female voice announced his stop he was relieved. He got out of the subway as quickly as he could and took to the dark streets towards the Sylvester Café.

The darker it got out and the less people there were about, the more comfortable Lovino felt. He now realized that he had become so accustomed to being in the dark because of his job, that wearing anything other than his black attire with weapons on it was uncomfortable to him. Lovino picked up the pace and within ten minutes he arrived at the café. He walked in, it was crowded with the usual bunch of customers that came regularly like tonight, a friday night. Ludwig was behind the bar, across from him sat his rowdy older brother Gilbert who had his arm around a shy blonde man that Lovino didn't quite recognize. He walked up to the bar.

"A beer please." he said to Ludwig.

"Oh, hello Lovino. I have not seen you in awhile." Ludwig said as he flipped the tap on Lovino's usual beer.

"Yeah, scusi, been very busy lately." Lovino said. Gilbert clapped him over the back.

"That's no excuse ! What have you been up to ? We never see you anymore." Gilbert said and the small man next to him that Lovino now recognized as Matthew, the Canadian shop owner down the street, nodded in agreement.

"I've just been very busy with work." Lovino said. Ludwig placed the beer in front of Lovino. He chugged some of it down.

"When does Feli get off tonight ?" Lovino asked. He hadn't seen his brother in over two months. Ludwig checked his beautiful German made watch.

" Forty-five minutes."

" Thanks." Lovino said and finished his beer.

" Oy Lovino vieni qui !" a voice called out. Lovino flipped around, an old pal of his waved for him from the back of the café. Lovino excused himself.

"Giovanni, come stai?" Lovino asked giving his Italian friend a hug. He hadn't seen Giovani in a very, very long time. Two years to be precise.

"I'ma well !" Giovanni said. His accent was very strong. "An' how are you doin' Lovino ?" he asked.

"Va bene. I'ma very tired." Lovino said as they sat down. They talked for a long time recalling past events. Soon Lovino felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and Feliciano brought him into a tight hug.

" Idiota, what did I say about hug therapy ?!" Lovino yelled.

" Scusi fratello, I missed you. You could give a call once awhile you know, sciocco." Feliciano frowned. " Ah, Giovanni, how are you ?"

" Good, I was catching up with Lovino. Questo idiota non ha nemmeno la briga di chiamare. Io non lo vedo da due anni! E 'un cattivo amico !" Giovanni complained. With every word they said the Italian trio got louder and louder until some other regulars started to laugh. They hadn't heard those three chatting it up in their native language for a very long time. The night wore on and soon it was closing time. Lovino, Feliciano, Giovanni, Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthew all left together. They all parted going their separate ways. Lovino noticed that Feliciano wasn't going the right way.

"Fratello, you're going the wrong way." he said. Feliciano just smiled and hooked his arm in Ludwig's.

"No I'm not. I live with Ludwig now." the bubbly Italian said. "He's my boyfriend now." he continued stretching onto his tippy toes to plant a kiss on the blushing German. Lovino's eyes widened.

"Okay. Hey, potato bastard, you had better not hurt my fratello !" Lovino warned, half jokingly. He had no problem in ruffing up Ludwig if he hurt Feliciano.

" I won't." Ludwig said seriously. They said goodnight and Lovino went back to his apartment.

Lovino crashed onto his bed, happy and tired, his hair dripping wet from the shower he had just taken. He fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Lovino was walking down a tunnel, it was windy and warm. He emerged at the other end of the tunnel. There was a beautiful meadow with tall grasses and small purple flowers. He ran through it , his arms out like a child, then he tripped over something and fell. It was a person.  
" I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Lovino apologized.

" It's okay. You did save my life you know." the person said flashing a perfect smile. Lovino felt his heart flutter. What a nice smile. This person was familiar, who was it ? Lovino lay down in the grass next to the person and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. His view was then obstructed by the person. A pretty face, soft brown curls and eyes as green as the grass that surrounded them. The green eyes stranger came closer and closer to Lovino until their noses were touching, then the stranger kissed him. Lovino enjoyed it, then he sat up, the stranger was gone and everything around him was red. Crimson like blood.

* * *

Lovino awoke, sitting bolt upright in bed breathing hard. Tears ran down his cheeks and he had no idea why. He wiped the tears away but they just kept coming, so he let them fall. He sat there for a while longer crying and then the phone rang.

"Hello ?"

"Lovino, come to the shop right now."

"Yes father."

"Good."

The line went dead. Lovino got ready and went to the shop. Instead of the thugs being in the back room like they usually were, smoking, drinking and reading the morning paper, the place was empty. Something was knocked on his father's office door.

"Come in Lovino."

Lovino pushed open the door. His father's goons stood in a neat line behind , each dressed in a pressed black suit and black sunglasses. Lovino said nothing and took his usual seat across from his father. He saw his father flinch momentarily and wondered what was wrong.

"Lovino, a month ago you were sent to take care of Han Fei-Zi. You failed." stated. Lovino felt his heart pinch ever so slightly. He had never failed up until then.

"Yes."

"Han Fei-Zi is on the move again. He is also trying to track you down. We already had a little mishap with some of his men last night. He wants you dead." continued. Lovino just nodded. "He is a very big threat to us Lovino. You must eliminate him this time. He could cause this entire business to crumble. Do not fail this time." Mr Vargas finished. Lovino once again nodded and then silently slipped out the door. Something about this was off, Lovino didn't quite know what but he didn't like it. The faster he got rid of Han Fei-Zi the better.

* * *

Lovino was in Shanghai again. It brought back memories he did not want to remember at the moment. Lovino scanned through the floor plans one more time. He was good to go. He had seen the positions of the few bodyguards that were about and he could get into Han Fei-Zi's room easily through the ventilation system. He arrived above the room and peeked down through a tiny gap. Fei-Zi was asleep, hi breathing was deep and regular. Perfect. Lovino gently popped out the grate making sure to make no noise and then dropped to the floor. He raised a dagger, wanting to finish this job quickly. It was poised in his hand - BANG, BANG, BANG ! Lovino felt pain in his left thigh.

"Thought you could get me this time didn't you ?" Han Fei Zi said sitting up in bed smirking as forty heavily armed men surrounded him. A trap door was now visibly open. That was how they had gotten in. Lovino panicked, he would be riddled with bullets if he didn't get out of there now. Lovino slashed the nearest guard and made a mad dash for the window.

" Get him !" he heard Han Fei-Zi scream. Lovino crashed into the glass and fell through, free falling from the eighty-eighth floor of the Jin Mao Tower 1,380 feet to his death. ' Shit !' Lovino panicked again. He grabbed a security rope from his waist and loosened it, by chance it caught on a ledge and Lovino held on for dear life as the rope swung inwards to the ledge. Lovino broke the window. He staggered into the room, collapsing onto the floor. Thank god the room was empty. He dragged himself up and managed to leave the building. His leg was bleeding, and like on his first job Lovino collapsed in an alley way tripping over a sewer grate he fell over and darkness took over.

* * *

Lovino went in and out of consciousness on his flight back home. He was in a lot of pain but if he let anyone know the authorities would surely have a couple of things to say to him. The morning after his second attempt at assassinating Han Fei-Zi the front page of all the newspapers in Shanghai were about his murder attempt. Lovino had gotten into a taxi as quickly as he could and rushed to get on the a plane.

He was now in a cab on his way straight to his father's shop. He wanted to tell his father about Han Feizi's ambush for him. He winced in pain as he stepped out of the cab, his bullet wound had opened up again about an hour ago. He paid the driver and hobbled to the back door of the shop. Breathing hard he turned the doorknob. Little did he know what was waiting for him on the inside.

* * *

**Translations**

: scusi - sorry

: Oy Lovino vieni qui - Oy Lovino come here

: Giovanni, come stai - Giovanni, how are you

: Va bene - okay

: scusi fratello - sorry brother

: sciocco - silly

: Questo idiota non ha nemmeno la briga di chiamare. Io non lo vedo da due anni! E 'un cattivo amico - This idiot did not even bother to call. I haven't seen him for two years ! He's a bad friend.


	6. Chapter 6 - Betrayal

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc.** Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Betrayal**

"What ?!" Antonio yelled jumping out of his seat. "No way !" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's true. It's the top story in China right now." Frank said handing Antonio a copy of the Shanghai newspaper. "The Dagger Angel supposedly showed up, was ambushed by Han Fei-Zi's men and then crashed through a window to her death." Frank confirmed. Antonio swallowed hard.

"Did they find the body ?" he asked.

"No, that's why it's a mystery. But no one could have survived that fall. The Jin Mao Tower is 1,830 feet tall." Frank said. Lovino felt his hopes drop, that was a very tall skyscraper, the chances of Lovino Vargas surviving that were impossibly slim.

"Man, quite a story huh. Well at least that's one less assassin to worry about. Plus she was really good." Frank said. Antonio felt like snapping at Frank, but he held his tongue.

"Listen Frank, I've gotta go." Antonio said heading for Frank's office door.

" What for ? You got a date tonight ?" Frank asked.

" No. Something else." Antonio was serious.

" Okay man, don't stay alone too long or before you'll know it you'll be eighty and all alone." Frank teased.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later Frank." Antonio waved goodbye. He walked out. Frank often teased him about never having anyone. Antonio had just never found anyone he wanted to be with, you could say that he was married to his work in a way. It kept him very busy, but today he wasn't doing anything work related. He didn't believe the Dagger Angel was dead. He was going to find Lovino Vargas.

* * *

Lovino walked into the empty back room of the Vargas shop. This was the second time it had been empty that week. Lovino knocked on his father's black office door.

"Come in." came the reply. Lovino twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. sat in a crimson red suit, his hands folded in front of him on the black desk. The goons were again wearing black suits and sunglasses, lined up against the wall behind his father.

"Lovino, I read the paper this morning. That was very sloppy." said.

" He ambushed me." Lovino replied.

" Yes I know, but because you failed Han Fei-Zi is now a huge threat to me." said. Lovino took note of the use of 'me' instead of last time's 'we'. Lovino, as usual nodded his head. "Han Fei-Zi is now a threat to me because of you. Which means, Lovino, that you are a threat to me." said. Lovino's eyes snapped up, looking into his father's black eyes. raised an arm as a signal and the goons advanced, they were armed with knives and handguns.

"I'm sorry Lovino, but you are just too much trouble to have around." smiled. He gave his men a signal and they came at Lovino.

Lovino's mind was racing, emotions going through him very quickly, confusion, anger, hurt. One of the goons lunged at him, Lovino dodged and disarmed the man taking the dagger from the goon's hand. Lovino felt the comfortable weight of the weapon in his hand.

"Father, don't do this." he pleaded.

" Do what ? All I'm doing is removing a threat. You understand right ?" smiled again.

"DON'T DO THIS ! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS !" Lovino yelled.

"Get him." ordered his men. Lovino had no choice, dagger ready in his hand he struck. Lovino saw red liquid around him. The rest was all a blur. Lovino avoided them as much as he could but he could not go on forever. He was already in pain, cuts were all over his body and his leg wound was bleeding badly. Too late. More blood spilled and soon only two remained alive in the room. By now was cowering in a corner. Lovino was sobbing.

"Why ? Why father..." he sobbed.

" Get away from me you monster ! You murderer ! You are not my son !" the pitiful man in the corner screeched. Lovino snapped.

" I'm the monster ?! You are the one who condemned me, who made me a killer. And for what ? So that you wouldn't be soiled. But let me tell you, you are already filthy. The only reason I existed was to carry out your dirty work. The same way mother did." Lovino said. The disgusting man cowering in the corner spat in Lovino's face. "You will never see me or Feliciano ever again." Lovino said and wiped the spit from his face. He turned around, and stepping between the bodies of his father's fallen men, walked out of the office and his father's life forever.

* * *

Antonio knocked on the door once more. No response came. He knocked again then rang the doorbell. Finally he heard movement.

"It's open Feli." a voice said from inside. Antonio tried the knob and indeed the apartment door swung open. Antonio didn't see anyone, everything was quiet. Then there were footsteps then they stopped just around from where Antonio stood

"Listen Feliciano, when you see me don't ask any questions just listen to me." the voice said. Antonio was silent. A foot emerged and then a leg and another. There was gasping from both people. Antonio looked at the man in front of him and felt heartbroken for the very first time in his life. Lovino Vargas was covered in cuts, a reddening bandage covered a thigh over a pair of ripped black pants and many other small cuts littered the man's body. They stood there for a while, each unable to speak.

" What are you doing here ?!" Lovino hissed.

" I heard about Shanghai, I wanted to know if..." Antonio trailed off.

" Leave at once. Never come back here." Lovino said menacingly.

"You are in no place to make threats to me. Look at the state you are in. You need serious medical treatment." Antonio said observing the various wounds, especially the thigh wound.

" Leave." Lovino repeated.

" No. Let me help you." Antonio was firm, and without waiting for a reply he grabbed Lovino's leg. Lovino screamed in pain. Antonio unwrapped the reddening bandage to reveal a heavily bleeding bullet wound.

" This is very serious. I'm taking you to a hospital." Antonio said.

" No ! I will not go to a hospital. If I do then..." Lovino trailed off.

" Fine, but let me treat it." Antonio compromised. Lovino just nodded and they went to the bathroom. Antonio did the best he could to help, Lovino, it appeared, had removed the bullet himself, but the wound would still take a very long time to heal. Finally Antonio finished with the leg and moved on to the smaller cuts. It was obvious that most of them were very fresh, they were not from Shanghai. Something else had happened.

"What happened to you ?"

" I got shot in Shanghai and cut when I fell through the glass."

" You're lying, these wounds are fresher than that."

" That is none of your business. In fact none of this is. I don't even know why you are here now."

"I don't really know either."

" Well it doesn't matter. You need to leave, my brother will be here soon."

" Is that who you thought you were talking to earlier. Feliciano."

"Yes."

" You were going to let him see you in this state ?"

" Yes. Now leave."

Antonio stood up to go but then he heard,

"Fratello, io sono qui! Dove sei?"

Lovino got to his feet wobbling, he started to fall. Antonio caught him.

"Let go." Lovino whispered.

"No, you'll fall again." Antonio said. Lovino tried to protest.

" Lovino, dove sei ?" Feliciano called out again. Antonio just picked Lovino up and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Put me down you bastard !" Lovino shrieked. Too late, Feliciano saw them.

" Fratello, what happened to you !? Who is this? I'm calling the police." Feliciano panicked.

"No, don't call the cops Feli. It's okay. I'm fine." Lovino said. Feliciano calmed down a little, looking at Antonio with suspicious eyes. Antonio could really see the family resemblance, however for some reason he still prefered a cut up angry Lovino over a clean and softer Feliciano.

"Who are you ?" Feliciano asked Antonio who was still carrying Lovino in his arms.

" I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

" Antonio, put me down." Lovino said. Antonio complied gently setting Lovino down on a small couch. Feliciano sat down across from his brother.

" What happened to you ?" he asked. Lovino looked at Antonio for guidance. Antonio nodded his head and smiled sadly. Lovino started to cry and then told Feliciano everything about him being an assassin. Antonio noticed that he left out some information, including how he had gotten his newest cuts. Antonio knew that when Lovino was ready to tell him and his brother what had happened. And as Lovino cried Antonio knew that his life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Translations**

: Fratello, io sono qui! Dove sei - Brother, I'm here ! Where are you

: Lovino Dove sei - Lovino Where are you ?

: Fratello - Brother


	7. Chapter 7 - Leaving

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc.** Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Leaving**

Lovino was packing up, he had two large suitcases and was cramming as many things as he could into them. A knock came on the door and Lovino went to open it. Antonio stood in front of him with a large pot in front of him, Feliciano was behind him.

"What are you guys doing here ?" Lovino asked.

"Well, Antonio asked me to make you some food to help you recover." Feliciano said. Lovino frowned, since when did he need Feliciano making food for him, and why was Antonio here ?

"Thanks but I don't need anything. I'm leaving tomorrow." Lovino said.

"What ? Where are you going ? Why are you leaving ?" Feliciano demanded as he removed his jacket.

Lovino just waved away Feliciano's question, not wanting to tell his brother the real reason he was leaving. His father was the reason, although Lovino did not want to call him that anymore. Antonio put down the large pot on Lovino's kitchen counter and opened it. The Spaniard opened cupboards looking for bowls.

"Don't bother." Lovino said closing the cupboards up. Antonio frowned.

"You need to eat." he said.

"I ate this morning."

"What, coffee and corn flakes ?" Antonio raised his eyebrows. It was now Lovino's turn to frown,

"What ? How do you know that ?"

" That's all there is in the cupboard and your fridge is empty."

" You snooped around ?!" Lovino was angry.

" Sorry, but in the state you are in you really need some proper food." Antonio said and grabbed a bowl.

Lovino did not protest, the soup smelled too good to put up a fight. Antonio pushed the bowl towards Lovino, the red liquid sloshing around. Tomato soup. Antonio poured himself some and asked Feliciano if he wanted any. Feliciano declined so the two of them sat down at the tiny table by the window and ate their soup in silence. Lovino had to admit that it was very nice to eat something this good, especially in the company of another. Once they finished they just sat there not saying a word as they watched Feliciano run around the small apartment cleaning things up (which by the way, was very unlike him).

"What are you going to do now ?" Antonio asked.

" I'm going to go to Italy." Lovino said absently.

" Yes, but what are you going to do once you get there ?"

" I don't know."

" Well you should know. How are you going to get by ?"

" I'll figure something out." Lovino grumbled, he was starting to get irritated. He stood and put his empty soup bowl in the sink. Antonio did the same and then followed Lovino out of the kitchen to his room. Drawers were open, clothes and various other objects were scattered all around the room.

"You really are leaving aren't you." Antonio said. Lovino nodded his head and continued packing.

" When are you leaving ?" Antonio asked.

" Tomorrow morning." Lovino answered waving a ticket in front of Antonio's nose.

" Oh, no return ticket I see."

" No."

" You don't plan on coming back anytime soon do you ?"

" No."

Antonio grabbed a shirt from a heaping pile of clothes and folded it, dropping it into a suitcase. They worked in silence for a while, it was very uncomfortable and Lovino felt as if he was being watched by Antonio. It was as if Antonio was assessing his abilities, it was very unsettling.

" What are you going to do once you get to Italy ?" Antonio asked.

" I don't know, I told you that already." Lovino sighed, he didn't really feel like putting up much of a fight at the moment.

" How will you sustain yourself ? What work will you do ?" Antonio asked.

" I told you I don't know." Lovino was now a little irritated.

"But what if-"

" But what if nothing ! This does not concern you at all !" Lovino snapped

" Yes it-"

" No it does not. What I do is none of your business. You can't just waltz into my life like you've been around forever. You are a stranger. I don't know anything about you and you don't know shit about me. Leave. Now." Lovino yelled. A hurt look came across Antonio's face. He looked as if he was about to cry. Lovino felt his heart pinch a little.

" Fine." Antonio said, and without another word he slipped out the door and Lovino did not see him again.

* * *

La Isola del Giglio was beautiful. Lovino breathed in the sea air as he stepped off of the fairy boat. The salty air and lush green landscape brought forth a flood of memories. Lovino had spent a summer here with his mother once as a child just shortly before she had died. He could still make out a vague smile and brown eyes, the same shade and shape as his but that was it. He remembered her laughter too and that she told him to be careful around strangers. Lovino smiled and started to walk, dragging his two enormous suitcases behind him. He looked around, many fishing boats crowded the small port and old tan men jabbered away rapidly in Italian over a deck of cards. His home, the one where he had stayed in with his mother, was up near a cliff a little ways from the main part of the village. The summer that he had come here with his mother and Feliciano she had purchased the home.

Lovino trudged up the dirt slope slowly, and took breaks every once in awhile. After about two hours of walking he could see the outline of the house between the bushes and trees that, over the years, had taken over the area. Wiping sweat from his brow, Lovino came to a halt in front of the house. It was just the same as before, just older, worn by the weather. Vines creeped up the red brick walls and the greenhouse in the back of the house was filled with empty pots. Lovino dropped his suitcases and climbed up the rickety porch steps. He took a small old key out of his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. It took a couple of tries but finally Lovino heard the click of the lock and the door swung open. More memories assaulted Lovino as he remembered playing with a toy car with Feliciano in the entryway. Everything seemed slightly smaller now that he was no longer a child, a little bit less like a palace than before.

Lovino stepped outside again, grabbing his suitcases he set them down in the entrance. Lovino walked around the house, on the ground floor there was a large old kitchen, a drawing room, a dining room and a peculiar room that was completely empty with floor to ceiling mirrors on each wall. The ceiling was glass and the entire room was bathed in light, it was very beautiful. Lovino remembered that during the summer he had spent in this house this room had been locked. Lovino climbed the stairs, his hand brushing over the heavily dust coated railing, arriving on the second floor. Here there were several rooms, each was so different from the next that one would think that a person with a very distinct personality had inhabited each room. There was also a very large bathroom with an old fashioned tub standing on beautifully curved legs, and a basin stood in the corner on top of a wooden dresser.

There was one more set of stairs, Lovino climbed up and found a empty room, there was a trap door in the ceiling that had a ladder attached to it. Lovino pulled on it. As he climbed he realized that this was the attic. He poked his head through the trap door, fully expecting to see old furniture, clothes or a chest covered in dust. Instead he found himself in a spacious room supported by thick wooden pillars, light streaming in through skylight windows. A large bed with an old moth eaten navy blue quilt stood in a corner, there was an old yellowing piece of paper on it. Lovino picked up the delicate paper and read :_ To my sons; I will not be with you much longer I am afraid. This is why I brought you here this summer, to be with you a little longer. When I am gone you can always come here. This house is yours, no one can remove you from it, remember that. I love you dearly my little Feliciano and Lovino. Love Mamma. _

Lovino folded the letter up and placed it on the night table next to the bed. He would stay here, in this room, in this house. It was his refuge now, and it would become his home.


	8. Chapter 8 - In Italy Again

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. **Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Also thank you to Ravenwood316 for being an awesome beta :)

* * *

Chapter 8 - In Italy Again

A month had passed since Lovino had arrived on La Isola del Giglio. Lovino had settled into the attic room and had gotten a job as a fisherman's assistant. He made sure to call Feliciano frequently, to check up on him, especially if their father tried to do something.

So far Feliciano hadn't heard from their father or Antonio for that matter. According to Feliciano, Antonio had disappeared the day that Lovino had left.

Neither of them had heard from Antonio since. Lovino was relieved that Antonio had chosen not to pursue him; it would have been very problematic for him.

However, what was even more of a problem now was keeping his identity a secret. When his employer had asked him for his address Lovino told him and the older man seemed suspicious and somewhat scornful of Lovino.

"That house is where that wretched Vargas woman lived. Are you related to that witch?" the man had said.

Lovino had seen a menacing gleam in the man's eyes, so he kept his identity a secret.

From now on he was Lovino Santalucia, the only child of a dead couple from Venice. Lovino did not care that his identity was different, his mother had died and his father was dead to in his eyes anyways.

So now he started his new life as Lovino Santalucia, a fisherman's assistant, resident of La Isola del Giglio.

* * *

Antonio had gone back to work the day after Lovino had left. Frank had assigned him to Han Fei-Zi again. Antonio had gone to Shanghai, ready to do his assignment, trying very hard to forget about Lovino Vargas.

He arrived at the Jin Mao Tower, the place where Lovino has supposedly died from a fall off the top floor. He walked in, his mind only on business, and took the elevator up to where Han Fei-Zi resided.

He was greeted by two of Han Fei-Zi's men who directed him to a door. It was open. Antonio walked in and Han Fei-Zi sat before him in an expensive chair behind an expensive desk with some many fancy paperweights on it that it looked almost like a museum collection.

"Antonio Carriedo, please sit down." Han Fei-Zi said, a cold smile playing at the corners of his thin lips. Antonio sat down.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Han Fei-Zi said. Antonio was confused, this was just another assignment. Right?

"You remember what happened last time you worked for me don't you." Han Fei-Zi smiled.

"Yes." Antonio said he would never forget that night no matter how hard he tried to.

"And I'm assuming you heard about The Dagger Angel dying, falling from this very building to her death." Han Fei-Zi continued.

"Yes."

"Well, then let me tell you my theory. No one ever found the Dagger Angel's body after that fall. I think she is still alive." the Chinese man said, his eyes glittering coldly.

Antonio's blood ran cold at those words.

"The reason I specifically asked for you is because you have seen the Dagger Angel, and you fought her and did not die. I plan on tracking her down and killing her." Han Fei-Zi finished.

Antonio was silent for a moment and Han Fei-Zi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I understand." Antonio replied. Han Fei-Zi's eyes snapped back open, nice and wide, he smiled.

"Good. My men will provide you with the information you will need to track her down. I will give you as much time as you need to find her and bring her to me."

"Yes." Antonio said and stood.

"Oh and of course you know that if you tell anyone about our little arrangement I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head." Han Fei-Zi said smiling.

Antonio nodded and exited the room. The two men that had escorted him in gave him papers and instructions, Antonio nodded his head blankly, his mind racing.

Han Fei-Zi wanted Lovino dead. He wanted him find the Dagger Angel. What was he going to do?

He had to find Lovino that he knew for sure, in Italy.

The rest he would have to figure out later.

Antonio left and went straight to the airport. He would waste no time with this. He boarded a flight to Rome. Once he arrived there he realized he had no idea where in Italy Lovino was.

He had been rash, rushing away with not a clue of where he was going. He was so worried he hadn't even bothered to sort out what he was going to do once he found Lovino.

How would he confront him when he had sworn to himself to forget everything about that man? He did not know, but disturbing images of Lovino, his face all cut up, curled into a ball in the dark, kept popping into his head.

He had to do something. Antonio set out, he rented a car, bought a map and a phone and address book and went on his way. The only way he could find Lovino now was by doing a hit and miss search. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Lovino's alarm rang at five in the morning. He slowly lifted his head off the pillow then let it fall back down, too tired to sit up. Five minutes later he crawled out of bed, his quilt wrapped around him.

He dropped the quilt on the floor and went downstairs to take a shower. Once this was done he clothed himself and made himself a pot of coffee.

It was five-thirty now. Lovino drank his coffee, grabbed his windbreaker and his hat and headed out the door.

The sound of seagulls could be heard and the salty air whipped at Lovino's face as he slowly biked down the slope that lead away from his home. After an hour of biking the port finally came into view.

Lovino arrived at the docks where he locked up his bike. Today he was to take the boat out alone for the first round. Lovino untied the ropes from the dock and lifted the anchor out of the water.

He started the engine and steered himself out of the port making sure to not hit any other boats, most of which were fishing boats going out like Lovino for the morning catch.

Lovino was out of the port in no time and was on the water. He decided to take the boat to his favorite spot, one that none of the other locals knew about.

Through a small cave that opened on the other side was a sort of sheltered reef that had lots of fish and crustaceans around. The perfect place to fish and relax.

Lovino cast out the fishing net and it did not take long for him to amass quite a large amount of fish. Lovino reeled the net back in and just sat on the edge of the boat, his feet dangling above the clear blue water below.

It was so peaceful and beautiful that Lovino could almost forget about the rest of his life, his father, his mother, Feliciano, Antonio, all of it. Almost but not quite. This would do for now however, in fact he liked his new life very much and he hoped that it would stay that way for as long as possible.


	9. Chapter 9 - Looking for Lovino

**Author's Note  
**  
Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc.** Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Also a big thank you to my beta Ravenwood 316 :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Looking for Lovino**

Antonio woke to the sound of honking and an angry Italian voice. He sat up feeling stiff in the front seat of his rented car and looked for the source of the noise; an angry old Italian behind the wheel of a red car was furiously honking at him, obviously wanting him to move.

Antonio had thought for sure he wouldn't have run into any other cars on this old forgotten road, but apparently he was wrong. So much for trying to get some sleep.

Antonio started the engine and started to drive down the tiny bumpy country lane with the angry Italian behind him. As soon as the road widened the Italian swerved past Antonio giving him the finger before he sped off at a frighteningly fast down the road.

Antonio drove a little longer, still half asleep, before he found a place to stop. He groaned as his back felt very unpleasant after sleeping in a car for over two weeks.

His road trip search for Lovino had proved to be quite the challenge; he had run into so many problems he had considered creating a bible for himself with rules on what to do on a road trip in Italy.

Antonio straightened his back and felt it crack, he winced a little, and then his stomach made its presence known as it growled loudly demanding to be filled. Antonio started the car and went onto the highway; it wasn't long before he found a rest stop where he could fill up the tank and his stomach.

The place was filled with all sorts of traveling people which ranged from businessmen in polo shirts and loud families, to bikers with tattoos and a traveling circus troupe.

Antonio had to wait half an hour before he finally purchased a coffee and a sandwich for the road. Once he got back outside he filled up the gas tank and left just as a bus full of obnoxious tourists stopped for refreshments.

Antonio sped along the highway to his next destination; a small town with a resident at apartment 23 #6 on Giovanni via (Street) was named Lovino Vargas. Antonio hoped this was the right place and he prayed that if it wasn't things would not go as badly as the last place he'd visited.

The last Lovino Vargas he had encountered had turned out to be a member of a very well know Italian Mafia group using the name Lovino Vargas as an alias. The fat Italian had thought that Antonio was the person delivering a 'package' to him for his boss.

Antonio had been swept into the house before having said a word and was told something about smuggling guns across the border. After this Antonio had proceeded to tell the mafia member that he had no package for him.

The man had gone as red as an overly ripe tomato, pulled a gun out of his jacket and started firing at Antonio who narrowly escaped with his life. He shuddered to think that the fat man might be looking for him. He had to make sure to firmly present himself and what he was doing if it didn't turn out to be his Lovino.

After another hour of driving Antonio skidded to a halt in front of the small three story apartment building. It was an old building that didn't have a buzzer system so he went in and climbed to the third floor and knocked on apartment number six's door.

He rang the doorbell once and heard feet tapping on the inside. A short blonde man opened the door.

"Ciao, chi sei uomo ... "the man spoke then looked Antonio over "tu sei sexy!"

Antonio smiled; he really wasn't very good with the Italian language yet.

"Non parla italiano." Antonio said.

"Oh davvero, peccato, you speak English no?" the blonde man enquired.

"Yes." Antonio replied relieved, it was awkward when he approached people whom he didn't understand.

"So, who are you? What do you want?" the blonder man asked leaning against the door frame as he looked Antonio over again, a little too slowly for comfort.

"I was looking for a man named Lovino Vargas, but you are not him." Antonio stated simply.

"Ah, well I do not understand completamente, but I hope you find him."

Antonio was a little confused; this man hoped he would find Lovino. He was about to ask the blonde man why but he was cut off.

"You wouldn't be here in the middle of nowhere searching if this person was not important."

Antonio thought about that statement for a moment and he realized it was true. Finding Lovino Vargas, the Dagger Angel, was important.

"Yes."

"Okay, well unless you're attracted to me and want to explore that attraction," the small blonde waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "in which case I'll gladly invite you into my home, I'm going back to work. My novel deadline is coming up soon and it needs to be finished."

"Sorry, but no." Antonio said.

"Ah too bad, ciao, and good luck with your search." the blonde man sighed in disappointment, blowing a kiss to Antonio before shutting the door. Antonio shook his head briefly; Italians were very odd he decided.

Antonio hit the road again, this time he stuck to the back roads, avoiding the freeway. When he said he would have made a bible for road trips in Italy he hadn't been kidding. He was learning what to do, what not to do and what to avoid.

The number one thing to avoid were Italian drivers. They were crazy, they sped breaking all speed limits, swerved, did some of the most ridiculous maneuvers Antonio had ever seen and swore a lot.

A prime example had been the old man in the red car from this morning. As Antonio drove, he briefly wondered if Lovino had these crazy driving habits.

He knew Feliciano did because after he had left Lovino's apartment, the bubbly Italian had offered him a ride home. It had been one of the scariest experiences in his life! He vowed that day, never to let Feliciano drive him anywhere, and now he extended this pledge to the Italians too.

Antonio turned on the radio and listened to some Italian pop music, which for him was very odd since he only listened to Spanish and English music. The song ended and Antonio was happily surprised to hear a Spanish song come on, Loca by Shakira. Antonio couldn't help himself and he started to sing along.

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Donde est la bronca?_

_Que pelao eres_

_Loca, Loca_

_El esta por mi_

_Y por ti borro_

_Eso que tu tienes to-o!_

_Y yo ni un quiqui_

Antonio felt like dancing. He passed a car being driven by a snobby looking man and seated next to him was an equally snobby looking woman. They gave him an odd look as they slowed for the red light in front of them.

Antonio decided to be silly; he cranked the volume of the song and rolled down the passenger side window. He kept singing and the snobby couple kept looking.

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre loca, loca loca!_

_Soy loca con mi tigre loca, loca, loca!_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre loca, loca, loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, loca, loca_

Antonio laughed and the traffic light turned green. This trip really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Antonio enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, listening to music and soon the sun was starting to set. Antonio drove for four more hours and then parked (this time off the road) to get some sleep.

Hopefully he would find Lovino soon, it had been two months since he arrived in Italy and he hoped his search would end soon. Antonio drifted into sleep, images of Lovino smiling at him from atop a cliff dancing through his head.

* * *

Lovino awoke with a start; he had had the same dream again. The green eyed stranger was in the field and Lovino was next to him, then everything became red. Instead of waking up like the first time the dream continued.

Corpses of the men Lovino had killed, his father's men, sprung out of the red, lying mouth open and eyes gaping, a snake creeping out from each of their open mouths and Lovino screamed as the snakes grew and grew and grew and then lunged to bite him.

Lovino sat up in bed, sweat falling off his brow and joining the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. He brought his hands up to his face and furiously wiped away the tears, willing himself to stop crying.

Lovino stood up in the dark room, the moonlight flowing in from above, he sat on the cold floor and rocked himself back and forth humming a melody his mother used to sing to him when was little.

Lovino could not fall asleep again so he decided to go outside. It was the beginning of July now so the weather was hot but still Lovino took his windbreaker as living close to a cliff off of the sea made the weather there windier and cooler.

He walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, his legs dangling over the edge. The water below looked black and merciless and Lovino wondered for a moment what would happen if he fell.

He shook the thought away quickly his mind drifting on to a person he had not thought of in a while. The green eyes in his dream had somehow reminded him of Antonio, the odd man who had been so unusually kind to him even though he was dangerous.

Lovino snorted at his mistake, Antonio was strong too, if not more than him. The concerned face of Antonio faded from Lovino's mind and he stood, determined not to let that kindness go to waste. He would work hard and he would become an honest person making an honest living.

* * *

**Translations:**

**: Ciao, chi sei uomo ... - Hello, who are you and...**

**: tu sei sexy! - man you're sexy !**

**: Non parla italiano - Don't speak Italian**

**: Oh davvero, peccato - oh really, too bad**

**: completamente - completely**

**: Ciao - Goodbye**


	10. Chapter 10 - Second Impression

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Ps. There is a lot of Italian in this chapter, translations are at the bottom :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Second Impression**

As Antonio continued searching for Lovino July slipped into August and Antonio still had no idea where Lovino could be. Antonio yawned and decided to stop in the next village for some food. He got off the highway and found himself in a quaint little town with streets lined with little shops. Antonio parked the rented car and hopped out.

He sniffed the air, the smell of fresh coffee, pastries and candies wafted towards him and having located where the delectable smell was coming from Antonio crossed the street and entered the small shop. The lights inside the shop were off and the sound of a ceiling fan and children's laughter filled the shop.

Antonio approached the counter which was tended by an old man with a bushy white mustache. The man was talking to a bunch of young children that were all crowded around him and seemed to hang of the old man's every word. The old man stopped talking and gesturing when he saw Antonio.

"Cosa posso ottenere giovane?" the man inquired. By now Antonio was familiar with Italian and could order what he wanted without cracking open a translation dictionary.

"Un caffè e una fetta di quella torta per favore." Antonio said pointing to the piece of cake he wanted. The old man smiled and stood up from his stool behind the counter. The children looked up at Lovino curiously. The old man caught them and scolded them.

"No, va bene. Il mio nome è Antonio." Antonio said to the children who proceeded to introduce themselves and ask questions, most of which Antonio did not understand. The old man had figured out that Antonio was a foreigner and translated the questions for Antonio.

A few minutes later the old man pushed a cup of coffee and a plate of cake towards Antonio who sat at one of the tables by the window. The children crowded around the old man again who resumed his story. Antonio listened trying his best to understand what the man was saying. The one sentence he caught clearly made his eyes widen in realization.

"Il ragazzino è andato a l'isola, perché è lì che la madre nacque e morì."

"Signore che cosa hai detto?" Antonio asked getting up from his seat.

"Ah, I say that the bambino go to the island because it is where his mamma was born and died." the man explained. Antonio thanked him and then paid for his food. He left the shop and headed straight for a payphone.

His heartbeat picked up and he sprinted as soon as he spotted a telephone booth. He knew where Lovino would be. All he had to do now was ask. He dialed Feliciano's number. It rang and rang and rang and finally Feliciano picked up.

"Hello?"

"Feliciano, it's me Antonio."

"Ah, Antonio how are you?"

"I'm well but I have a question. Where was your mother from?"

"Eh, what an odd question. Mm... She was from Roma but she hated it there. She never liked the city."

"Then where was it that she was most happy?" Antonio pleaded desperately.

"Well, one summer right before she died she, Lovino and I went to an island. She loved it there."

"What is its name?"

"Mmm... Giglio I think... Yes! La Isola del Giglio that's it!"

"Thank you." Antonio exhaled feeling very relieved.

"Why do you ask though?"

"Just curious that's all." Antonio lied. He didn't want Feliciano getting involved in this if he could. Who knew what Han Fei-Zi would do if he found out that Feliciano was the Dagger Angel's brother.

Antonio thanked Feliciano and hung up. He went back to his car and started the engine. He was going to La Isola del Giglio.

* * *

Lovino arrived at the docks and hopped off the fishing boat, tying it down. He was about to unload that morning's catch when he heard angry voices nearby. He recognized the distinctively gruff voice of his boss, Lorenzo Ricci, among the loud voices so he went to see what the problem was.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" Lovino inquired as he approached his elderly boss.

"Alcuni straniero chiesto quella donna Vargas!" the older man spat. Lovino stiffened and his heart started pounding in his chest. The man preceded telling Lovino that some 'idiota' had shown up and asked about 'that wretched Vargas woman'. Lovino felt the bile rushing up and he swallowed hard, his lips a thin and tight line across his face.

"No, non è una donna, un uomo, come si chiamava ... Ah, Lovino Vargas!" another man said correcting Lovino's boss. Lovino was sweating a lot by now and it was not because of the heat.

"Ah, sì, hai ragione, Lovi -" Lovino's boss started to say before cutting himself off and turning sharply towards Lovino, his eyes wide and anger filled. Lovino just stood there unable to move a muscle.

"Tu!" the elderly man yelled, pointing his index at Lovino. His face contorting into an ugly rictus of disgust. Lovino felt his lower lip tremble slightly and he took a step back from the group of men. Then the accusations flew each stabbing at Lovino's heart like the sharpest of knives.

"Traitor!" roared a man. Lovino took a step back.

"Liar!" spat another. Lovino took another step back.

"You and your family are devils! Murderers! Burn in hell murderer!" Lovino's boss spat his words out like venom. Lovino distanced himself from the men yet again. Lorenzo advanced towards Lovino as a crowd started to gather curiously around them. As soon as newcomers were informed of what was taking place men jeered, women looked shocked and were covering the ears of their children.

"Perire all'inferno !"Lorenzo hissed and raised his hand to hit Lovino. The hand came down, sharp and quick but Lovino turned the other cheek. A small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of Lovino's mouth.

The sight of blood got the other men riled up, their eyes filled with rage and hints of bloodlust. Lovino backed away again as the men stepped closer and closer to him. Lorenzo raised his hand again to strike at Lovino, who stumbled and fell to the ground. Looking up into Lorenzo's face Lovino closed his eyes and waited.

The hand never came and from his place on the ground Lovino opened his eyes. Basked in sunlight Antonio stood towering behind the old Lorenzo his smooth tan hand restraining Lorenzo's old wrinkly one.

Lovino blinked, what was Antonio doing here. Lorenzo swore and shook his hand free of Antonio's who swept past him and came to a halt in front of Lovino. The Spaniard then extended his hand out to Lovino, and as Lovino reached for it he paused, nasty words circulated around him. He grabbed Antonio's hand and his vision blurred a little.

"Such a child should never have been born to that devil woman." a voice said from afar. Lovino shuddered. His vision blurred again as he was being pulled up and then everything faded and blackness surrounded him.

* * *

Antonio watched in horror as Lovino fainted into his arms. His breath trembled as he listened to the nasty things being said. Scooping Lovino up into his arms Antonio started to walk and found his path blocked by Lorenzo and a couple of other men. Antonio snarled at them and the men flinched but held their ground.

"Let me through or you will regret it." Antonio growled in Italian. The threat worked and the men and the rest of the crowd parted for Antonio like the red sea. As he reached the end of the crowd he approached an old woman who seemed to have a concerned look on her face.

"Dove si trova la sua casa?" he inquired. The woman stiffened and backed off not saying a word.

"La sua casa è lassù!" a little boy said and pointed to a cliff further on the far end of the island coast. Antonio smiled his thanks and set off.

Antonio got lost a few times but he eventually found the house. It had to be it since it was the only one of this end of the island. Antonio walked up the steps, Lovino still unconscious in his arms and tried the door.

It opened, creaking on its hinges to reveal a sunlit corridor. There was a staircase right off the hall. Antonio climbed the stairs and tried one of the doors. It was a bedroom decorated in soft greens and blues making it look like the ocean.

Antonio laid Lovino down gently on the bed and sat down in a chair. He would wait till Lovino awoke.

* * *

Lovino slowly came into awareness, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the late afternoon light.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" a voice said. Lovino sat up and turned around to see Antonio's concerned green eyes looking into his. Lovino didn't answer, he just sat there his mind reeling as everything came flooding back. Those words, that hand, the hate in their eyes. But most of all the fear and disgust.

_"Such a child should never have been born to that devil woman."_

The words still rang in his ears.

"Lovino?" Antonio said, "Don't cry Lovino. Don't cry, it's okay."

Lovino lifted his hands to his wet cheeks, he hadn't even realized that he had been crying. The tears would not stop. Lovino then felt two strong arms wrap around him and he was drawn to Antonio's chest, the warmth almost radiating off him. Lovino spluttered a little.

The tears kept falling. Then he shoved Antonio away from him.

"Go away." Lovino's voice trembled.

"No. I will not." Antonio said smiling with melancholy. So that was what this was, Lovino thought, pity.

"I do not want your pity." he said and rose quickly to his feet. His legs were not ready to support his weight yet and for the second time that day Antonio caught him. Lovino sat on the bed.

"This is not pity Lovino. How could you say that?" Antonio said as his eyebrows knit closer together in a pained expression. Lovino swallowed hard.

"Then what is it?" he asked. Antonio opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he shut his mouth. He sat there for a while thinking.

"I don't know." Antonio said finally. Lovino said nothing. Antonio gently pushed Lovino down onto the bed.

"You should rest. I will bring you something to eat." Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear and then rose and exited the room. Lovino laid on the bed unmoving his eyes fixed on the turquoise ceiling.

What would he do now? Why was Antonio here? And most of all why had Lovino felt so relieved to see his refelection in those green eyes when he had woken?

* * *

Antonio went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge; there wasn't much in it. Antonio took what ingredients he found and started to mindlessly prepare some food for Lovino. It became obvious to Antonio that Lovino had fainted from a combination of exhaustion and stress.

The look on Lovino's face as he had lain on the pavement that morning was so pained Antonio thought Lovino would have shattered then and there. He had also felt something ignite in the pit of his stomach that morning as Lovino was attacked.

Why hadn't Lovino defended himself? He was fully capable of it. But if he wasn't then... then Antonio would protect Lovino instead. He wasn't sure why but somewhere deep inside him he yearned to apart of Lovino's world, to understand the complex man he knew close to nothing about. He would be there, whether Lovino liked it or not.

* * *

**Translations**

**: Cosa posso ottenere giovane? - What can I get you young man?**

**: Un caffè e una fetta di quella torta per favore. - A coffee and a slice of that cake please.**

**: No, va bene. Il mio nome è Antonio. - No it's okay. My name is Antonio.**

**: Il ragazzino è andato a l'isola, perché è lì che la madre nacque e morì - The little boy went to the island because that's where his mother was born and died**

**: Signore che cosa hai detto? - Sir, what did you say ?**

**: Bambino - Little boy/child**

**: Cosa sta succedendo? - What's going on ?**

**: Alcuni straniero chiesto quella donna Vargas! - Some foreigner asked about that Vargas woman!**

**: No, non è una donna, un uomo, come si chiamava ... Ah, Lovino Vargas! - No, not a woman, a man, what was the name... Ah, Lovino Vargas!**

**: Ah, sì, hai ragione, Lovi - Ah yes, you're right, Lovi-**

**: Tu! - You**

**: Perire all'inferno! - Perish in hell!**

**: Dove si trova la sua casa? Where is his house?**

**: La sua casa è lassù! - His house is over there!**


	11. Chapter 11 - On the Island

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. **Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Also thank you so much for your reviews ! You make me so happy :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - On the Island**

Lovino woke to the sound of leaves and grass blowing in the wind and the distant crash of waves.

He sat up and found that he wasn't in his room, the early morning sun was streaming in through the window and the room was bathed in light. Lovino rose feeling quite refreshed and went down stairs for some much needed caffeine and food.

He went down the stairs and headed to the corridor to the kitchen; he pushed open the door and found himself faced with a very endearing sight. Antonio was asleep at the kitchen table snoring lightly into an open Italian cookbook that had translations all over it.

Lovino couldn't help himself and smiled. Antonio had brought him a delicious dinner last night; he had been surprised that Antonio had even managed to cook anything considering how little food he kept in the house.

Lovino crept by trying not to wake Antonio and made coffee. The smell of the coffee seemed to rouse Antonio from his sleep because soon enough a loud rumble was heard in the room.

"Good morning Antonio." Lovino said feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of the Spaniards sparkling green eyes. Antonio yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Good morning." Antonio yawned again. "What time is it?" he asked. Lovino looked at the old clock on the wall.

"A quarter past six."

"Wahh! That's too early."

Lovino just shrugged and handed Antonio a cup of coffee. They sat together in silence drinking their coffees. Lovino put down his half full cup and went to get a brioche from the bread basket he kept in the pantry.

He returned to the kitchen and cut two thick slices for them. Again they ate in silence. Once they were done Antonio looked at Lovino, his eyes searching Lovino's.

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine. I feel much better now that I have rested." Lovino replied quickly.

"I didn't mean that. I meant what happened yesterday." Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes again. It was scary, looking into his eyes. Lovino dropped his gaze and said nothing.

"You aren't going to tell me anything are you?" Antonio said and Lovino's head snapped up. He hadn't expected that answer, not after Antonio had come all the way to this little island to find him. He was about to ask why but he changed his mind because he still had no idea why Antonio had showed up in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Lovino asked. Antonio just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he said. Lovino didn't believe him.

"Are you going to leave? Soon?" Lovino continued questioning.

"No." a firm reply.

"Oh." Lovino wasn't surprised.

"Well then you can leave my home now." Lovino said with a completely straight face. Antonio frowned giving Lovino a very incredulous look. If Antonio wasn't leaving soon he could book into a room on the only hotel in the island.

And since Antonio wasn't telling him the real reason why he was here, it made perfect sense to Lovino to ask him to leave.

"You really aren't very hospitable." Antonio said lightly. Lovino shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care if he was nice or not.

"I'm going to grab a shower okay." Lovino said and left the room. He went upstairs to the bathroom and hopped into the old tub and turned on the showerhead. He sat down in the tub so as not to spray water everywhere.

The hot water felt good on his back and all the tension that had built up the day before and this morning melted away. Lovino switched off the shower head and decided to fill the bath a little, and as he sat there he wondered if maybe he had been a little too harsh on Antonio.

The man had, after all, helped him out yesterday; in fact Lovino shuddered to think what would have happened had he not showed up.

After having scrubbed himself clean and rinsed off Lovino wrapped a towel around his waist opened the door to the steamy bathroom and called throughout the empty house,

"Antonio, feel free to take a shower if you want!"

"Thank you!" came the muffled reply. Feeling redeemed Lovino went up to his attic room to get ready for the day ahead, even though he didn't quite know what it would consist of yet.

* * *

Antonio had been a little shocked at Lovino's blunt rejection, asking him to leave when he had barely arrived. But, Antonio supposed he did have grounds for doing such a thing, after all he hadn't told him the real reason for showing up like that out of the blue and he knew Lovino's identity.

As an assassin that was something to be avoided. Antonio sat there contemplating what he was going to do to convince Lovino to let him stay.

It wasn't like he could leave anyways, Han Fei-Zi would probably try something eventually and staying at the village hotel wasn't an option because of his obvious display of hostility in presence of quite a large amount of people.

Antonio sat there in the kitchen drumming his fingers on the table desperately trying to come up with something when he heard Lovino yell from upstairs telling him to help himself to the shower. Antonio didn't skip a beat and went straight upstairs to the still steamy bathroom.

Gratefully he stepped into the tub. How nice it, to be able to relax like this, in this beautiful house. Antonio hoped it would last longer.

Antonio was now fully clothed when he walked down the stairs expecting to find Lovino somewhere on the ground floor.

"Lovino?" he called out but there was no reply. He looked everywhere on the main landing and he came across a very curious room that's walls were all mirror and the ceiling entirely made out of glass. It was dazzling but Lovino was not there either.

"Lovino!?" he called out again, this time louder.

"Yes?" he heard faintly in the distance. Outside that's where Lovino was. He went out the front door but there was no sign of Lovino anywhere, so he went around the perimeter of the house and nestled in a corner he saw a greenhouse.

Lovino waved to him from inside it. He pushed the glass door open and was assaulted by the thick humid air within. Antonio looked around the sizable greenhouse and encountered quite a variety of different plants, most were tropical plants and flowers and others were fruits and vegetables.

"This is amazing." Antonio complimented as Lovino swerved past him to water a large red leafed plant.

"Thank you. I thought it would be nice to get all the plants in here back into shape and eventually transfer some of them to the house." Lovino said.

"Oh, they were here before you arrived?" Antonio questioned.

"Y-yes, when I was little my mother had cultivated all of these plant." Lovino said softly. Antonio said nothing else, sensing that he was on the border of a very sensitive topic.

"Can I help you?" Antonio offered. Lovino gave no answer but pointed to a red watering can by the foot of a beautiful purple flower. Antonio picked up the watering can and went about for a while being given instructions all the while by Lovino on how much he should water each plant.

Within half an hour they were finished and out of the greenhouse.

"I'm going to go look at the ocean." Antonio said gesturing in the general direction of the cliff. Lovino nodded and went back into the house. Antonio walked to the cliffs that were further away from the house was. He passed the last clearing of trees and the salty breeze hit his face pleasantly.

The edge of the cliff was in front of him and below the waves crashed in white spray against the seaweed blackened rocks. Antonio approached the edge but did not go all the way. Ever since the building incident in Hong Kong with Lovino, Antonio had acquired a strong dislike for anything that was too far off the ground.

This cliff was most definitely classified under that category, but still Antonio peaked quickly past the edge.

"Antonio." a voice behind him said and Antonio jumped in a fright stumbling backwards in the process before landing unceremoniously on his behind.

"Few, that was a close one!" Antonio sighed in relief, that cliff had been too close for comfort for a while there.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Lovino apologized.

"That's okay," Antonio turned around to get a look at Lovino who was holding a bike with a backpack strapped to it.

"What's all that for?" Antonio asked.

"I thought I'd show you the island today if you like." Lovino said. Antonio was delighted but confused.

"That's a great idea! But didn't you want me to leave?" Antonio questioned as he stood up. Lovino turned around and started walking towards the house and Antonio followed behind him.

"Well you did help me out yesterday so..." the Italian said and Antonio couldn't help notice a slight blush dusting the smaller man's ears. He smiled, how cute. Eh?! How cute? What!? Antonio shook his head hard trying to rid the thought from his mind.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they arrived in front the house Lovino announced,

"There's only one bike so we can ride together or walk."

"Sounds good to me." Antonio smiled and then they left.

The dirt roads were bumpy but pleasant and Lovino didn't hesitate to point things out and Antonio asked many questions about the island and Italy in general.

"Hey Lovino, are you a good driver?" Antonio asked because he wanted to be sure that if he ever stepped into a vehicle with Lovino he would be fully prepared if Lovino turned out to be like most other Italians; a crazy driver.

"Yes, but I like to go fast, it's gotten me into trouble before. But I generally don't drive cars, I own a motorcycle." Lovino said. Lovino speeding down a street on a motorcycle would be quite the sight to see, Antonio decided.

After many questions had been asked and answered by both men they walked in companionable silence and Lovino led the way, obviously having a specific destination in mind. After a while they started climbing a fairly steep slope and when they reached the top they were both panting and sweaty as the morning sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

"Here we are." Lovino said. Antonio looked in front of him; there was a bare cliff like slope going in the opposite direction they had just climbed. There were just a couple of wind swept patched of yellowing grass and a few boulders and rocks.

"This is it?" Antonio asked feeling disappointed.

"No you idiota. It's here." Lovino said pointing to a boulder that was nestled in the side of the descending slope. Antonio frowned, it was just a rock. Lovino sighed seeing that Antonio didn't understand.

"Come here." Lovino said as he stood next to the relatively small boulder. Antonio obeyed and stood next to the smaller man.

"Help me push it." Lovino said and placed both hands on the hot rock. Antonio did the same and they pushed. The boulder slid to the side to reveal a hole. Lovino walked back to the bike, grabbed the backpack putting it on his shoulders.

"Follow me, oh and watch your head." Lovino said and he crawled into the hole. Antonio was mystified but followed nonetheless. The small tunnel was dark for about thirty seconds of crawling then it lightened up and from behind Lovino's head Antonio could make out something blue. Ten seconds later Lovino abruptly stopped.

"Shift so that you are on your ass and push yourself forward. Don't argue, you will understand soon." Lovino said just and Antonio was about to protest. They scooted forward and downwards somewhat and then Lovino disappeared.

Antonio who was confused scooted forward more too where Lovino had been. Then he gulped. His feet were dangling in midair as he watched a thick braided rope swing back towards him.

He caught it then looked around from where he sat. Antonio realized that he was sitting in the carved out side of a wall of rock that was in a roundish shape surrounding a crystal clear pool of Caribbean blue water quite a number of feet of the ground

"Antonio, swing across!" Lovino said, his voice echoing. Antonio spotted Lovino father along the circular like rock formation waving to him from the tiny platform on which he stood. Antonio looked at the rope then down at the small beach and water below.

"It's perfectly safe don't worry." Lovino called out. Antonio looked up and saw that the rope was attached to a very thick chain that spanned the length of the diameter of the circularly shaped rock. Oh well, it did seem safe, Antonio thought. He grabbed the rope and swung.

The rope lead him exactly to where Lovino was who shuffled over as much as possible to give Antonio some landing room. Antonio half crashed into the wall of rock in front of him and stabilized himself of the thin sliver of flat rock.

"Come on." Lovino said and he started to descend the very small ledge down to the beach. Antonio followed and soon they stood both feet firmly in the soft white sand of the beach. Now that Antonio wasn't in risk of falling and breaking his neck he looked around him more.

The place was sort of like a cove with a small pass that lead out the sea. Sunlight streamed in from above and a few gnarly trees grew from the rock. The water was clear and there were fish and corals in the water. It was a little secret paradise.

"This is one of my favorite places on the island. No one knows about it." Lovino stated with a large smile on his face.

"It's beautiful. You could have warned of how we were going to get down here though in the first place." Antonio pouted.

"Would you have come if I had told you?" Lovino asked. No.

"Yes of course." Antonio smiled.

"Well then let's enjoy!" Lovino smiled and Antonio knew this was going to be a very pleasant afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Hidden Paradise

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. **Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Thank you for your reviews ! They make me so happy Also a big thank you to my beta Ravenwood 316

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Hidden Paradise**

After Lovino and Antonio had settled down in a patch of shade on the small beach of Lovino's cove like hidden paradise spot, Lovino unzipped the backpack. From it he removed a variety of vegetables, fruits and bread.

"Are those from the greenhouse?" Antonio asked.

"Yes." Lovino said as he picked up a large tomato and raised it to his mouth. The Italian took a big bite out of it, tomato juice dripping down his chin. Antonio's eyes widened as he watched Lovino lick his lips and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Lovino looked up,

"Well aren't you going to eat?" he asked. Antonio just stared at Lovino's lips. Then he snapped out of it and looked up at Lovino smiling.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Antonio said and he grabbed an orange. They ate in silence for a while and once they were both sated they just sat back and looked out towards the sparkling water watching a variety of fish swim under its surface.

Antonio was very happy to be here, he felt as if this place melted away all his worries, and it wasn't just this hidden paradise that had that effect on him. It was Lovino too, and Antonio didn't know why but it was true.

"Let's catch some fish now." Lovino stated and stood up.

"But why?" Antonio asked.

"For dinner tonight of course." Lovino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was true; Lovino had almost no food in his fridge after all.

"Okay, did you bring fishing rods?" Antonio asked and looked around but realized that no fishing rods could ever have fit inside a backpack.

"We're going to catch them with our hands." Lovino said and rolled up his capri pants to his mid-thigh, he walked to the clear water and waded in. Antonio followed suit and went in after Lovino.

"Go slowly or you'll scare them." Lovino said and they waded slightly farther out into the shallow water.

"Just put your hand under the water, palm up and when a fish swims above it close your hand around it." Lovino said and demonstrated.

He stuck his hand not too far under the surface as a silvery scaled fish approached. It passed right under Lovino's hand who grabbed it from underneath successfully and tossed it over his head onto the beach. Antonio watched the fish flop around a little and then it stayed still.

"You get it?" Lovino asked.

"Yes." Antonio said.

They spent the next two hours catching fish; well Lovino did most of the catching as Antonio still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. Lovino showed him over and over again but Antonio just couldn't get it.

To top everything off, a sizeable fish came along and Antonio caught it between his hands, but the fish slipped out and went down his shirt. Antonio screamed and then fell over into the water getting his clothes all wet.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Lovino burst into laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he bent over clutching his sides because the laughing hurt so much. Antonio blushed and did the only thing he knew would get Lovino to stop laughing.

* * *

**SPLASH!** Lovino found himself in the shallow water completely wet with Antonio pushing him down farther before he started to laugh. Lovino looked up at Antonio with an incredulous look on his face.

"You didn't!" he yelled.

"I did!" Antonio laughed and snorted. From there on they had a massive water fight. They splashed water into each other's face until they were both panting and tired. After that they dragged themselves onto the beach and collapsed into a fit of laughter.

After they cooled down they just sat in the sun drying. Lovino realized he hadn't had that much fun in a very long time. And that felt good, really good. He had forgotten how great it was to have good company.

Lovino had planned on letting Antonio stay one more night and then booking him on the next fairy off the island the next day. This trip was his way of saying thank you and goodbye, but maybe Antonio could stay for a while after all.

Only a week or so. He sat letting the sun work its magic and soon he fell asleep on the warm sand.

When Lovino woke up he found himself staring into a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Hey, nice nap?" Antonio smiled from above him.

"Mmhmm. Very nice. What time is it?" Lovino said sitting up.

"Five pm." Antonio said after having glanced at his waterproof, shockproof wristwatch.

"We should go back." Lovino said and stood dusting as much sand off of himself as he could. Antonio did the same. They picked up the fish that were now in a large bucket and went to get the rest of their stuff, shoving it all into Lovino's huge backpack.

After this they scaled up the rocks, swung back to the hole on the other side and crawled back up to the surface.

"That was a lot of fun." Antonio said as they walked towards the abandoned bike lying on the side of an outcropping of rocks.

"Yes, it was fun." Lovino said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. He caught himself and was confused, he was never soft spoken. Ever! He shook his head briefly and Antonio gave him a strange look.

They went back to Lovino's home and started to prepare dinner. Lovino set down the fish on the counter and asked Antonio to grab some vegetables from the greenhouse.

"Eggplant, tomatoes, zucchini and something else that goes with that." Lovino said waving Antonio off who came back a few minutes later with the requested legumes.

"Thanks, put them down here and help me gut the fish." Lovino said gesturing to the counter. Antonio did as he was told and went to plant himself next to Lovino.

Lovino slid a fish on a cutting board to Antonio and he continued with his own, removing the bones and scales. He worked at the now bloody fish for a couple minutes before looking up.

"Well, don't expect me to do all the work, you bastard!" Lovino said when he saw that the fish in front of Antonio was untouched. Antonio just squirmed before murmuring something.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Lovino was getting irritated.

"Fish guts and blood." Antonio said glancing quickly at Lovino's mutilated fish.

"What?" Lovino asked this guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"I can't stand the thought of fish guts and blood. I can't t-t-touch that." Antonio said blushing.

"Wait-" Lovino couldn't believe this,

"you're afraid of this?" he asked lifting his gutted fish and dangling it right in front of Antonio's nose. Antonio paled and gave a quick nod before turning his head. The fish in Lovino's hand started jiggling and then Lovino burst into laughter.

"PWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Poor little Antonio is scared of the little fishy!?" Lovino laughed so hard he doubled up on himself as he slammed his fist repeatedly into the counter.

Antonio just stood there watching Lovino with a look of awe on his face; his cheeks flushed a deep red color. Lovino laughed fifteen minutes straight as he teased Antonio in his heavily accented Italian voice.

"Aaah, that's funnnnnnny. Aaaaaah." Lovino said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he calmed down.

"That was not that funny." Antonio huffed.

"Oh yes it was you tomato bastard. Who would have thought that one of the best bodyguards in the world would be scared of un piccolo pesce and some blood and guts." Lovino laughed again. Antonio just blushed.

"Okay, you take care of cutting the vegetables then, unless you're afraid of a little tomato juice too!" Lovino smirked before returning to gutting the fish.

"Okay." Antonio said.

Soon they were finished cooking and they set the table. The timer for the fish in the oven rang; Lovino took it out and served it along with the stew like vegetables. Antonio dug in, seeming to be completely okay with the fish now that was on his plate.

"So how come you're a bodyguard if you can't handle a little fish blood?" Lovino asked as he brought his fish speared fork up to his mouth.

"Mmm, well, that's a long story." Antonio said. A touchy subject perhaps? Lovino was genuinely curious though, he really did want to know why someone like Antonio had become a bodyguard.

First of all Antonio didn't look like a typical bodyguard and he seemed too soft to do a good job. But apparently that wasn't true since Antonio had an excellent reputation in his field of work. If Antonio was going to say that his story was long then Lovino was going to give him as much time as he needed.

"We have time." he said. Antonio frowned.

"Didn't you want me gone by tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, originally that's true, but you did so much for me. If you want you can stay for a week as thanks from me." Lovino said.

"Oh, I would like that." Antonio said. "I'll have to go get the rest of my stuff; I left it in my rental car where the ferry docks are.

"You brought a car across?" Lovino was surprised.

"Yeah, those ferries are so huge that they actually have car space, pretty neat huh." Antonio smiled.

"Yes, that is neat. I hadn't known that." Lovino said.

"So you don't mind going by yourself then do you?" Lovino asked. He didn't want to set foot in the village any time soon. Antonio seemed to catch Lovino's discomfort and said that he didn't mind.

They finished their meals happily chatting about insignificant things, food, Italians, the weather, football (which they found they had in common), and made sure to steer clear of any other topics, work, the village and their pasts.

They finished the evening with some wine (of which Lovino had too much) and bid each other goodnight.

* * *

Antonio collapsed into his room as all the walking around and swimming he had done that day kicked in.

"Wow." Antonio murmured as he took in the room. It was completely different from the room he had put Lovino in when he had first arrived. The walls were crimson red and the furniture was mahogany.

A huge four poster bed with deep red velvet and satin drapings dominated the room. Antonio lay of the soft black and red bedding, loving the feel of it under his bare skin. It was very soft, and for a moment Antonio imagined Lovino's lightly tanned skin was probably even softer.

He groaned, why did thoughts like these keep popping into his head. It was almost impossible for Antonio to watch Lovino eat anything without thinking something along those lines.

Shower, he would take a shower to keep his mind from wandering on such a tangent again. He opened the door and was greeted with quite a sight. Lovino stood in the hall with only a towel around his waist, his brown auburn hair dripping.

"Oh hey, grab a shower if you want. There's still hot water left." Lovino said and Antonio felt his face heat up, but why he didn't know.

"Okay thanks, goodnight." Antonio said as Lovino down the hall.

"Night." he said and then rounded the corner. Antonio didn't waste a second and went straight into the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the tub turning on the shower head.

He started to scrub himself down when suddenly an image flashed in his head. A pair of warm brown eyes were looking into his and soft pink lips were closing in inches away from his own.

"Antonio" said the stranger said with an Italian accent.

Antonio shook his head so hard it could have popped of his neck. That had been Lovino, no doubt about it. How on earth was Antonio going to remedy this?!

Oh wait, he had an idea!

Picture Francis in a pink dress dancing to La Cucaracha in front of Arthur.

Francis in a pink dress dancing to La Cucaracha in front of Arthur.

Francis in a pink dress dancing to La Cucaracha in front of Arthur.

Francis in a pink dress dancing to La Cucaracha in front of Arthur. Success!

It worked, gone were Lovino's big brown eyes and pretty pink lips. Antonio finally relaxed, but now he was going to have nightmares about his friend Francis and gave said man a mental apology.

But then again, he didn't think Francis would have minded, especially if he was performing for 'iz adorable petit Arthur'.

Antonio laughed and finished with his shower. After drying off he returned to his room and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep dreaming about a sexy, grumpy Italian.

How nice, Antonio's sleeping face smiled, I want to kiss him, dream Antonio said and the dream continued. Hopefully his stay in Italy would be just as nice as his dream.

* * *

**Translations**

: un piccolo pesce - a little fish


	13. Chapter 13 - Won't you dance for me ?

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

chapter was a lot of fun to write ! Oh, and for those of you who were wondering I used Beyoncé's song Sweet Dreams and Loca by Shakira (which was already in the story a few chapter back) :)

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Won't You Dance For Me?**

On his fourth night on the island a knock came on Antonio's door. The green eyed Spaniard stood from the four poster bed on which he was reading and went to open the deep mahogany door. Lovino stood in the door frame smiling.

"We're going out tonight." he stated.

"Where?" Antonio asked fully aware that Lovino would not be comfortable in the village.

"A club on the mainland." Lovino explained.

"You want to change?" Lovino said and Antonio watched him look him up and down. Antonio grimaced, he was wearing a paint splattered t-shirt and ripped jeans, next to him Lovino looked... well, very sexy.

He was decked out in a black button down shirt slightly undone revealing a delectable tanned neck and collarbone as well as a pair of deep red jeans.

"Yeah, I'll change." Antonio said. Lovino smiled a little.

"Be down in ten minutes, no later or we will miss the fairy." Lovino said and turned around giving Antonio a view of how well those pants hugged the small Italian's ass.

Antonio blinked, his heart was beating fast again, he didn't really understand why, so maybe getting a drink in a club was a good idea after all. Antonio tossed on a white t-shirt and a pair of camouflaged pants, grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs.

He found Lovino in the kitchen perched on the counter looking out the window with a lost sort of air about him.

"Hey, you ready to party?" Antonio said. Lovino looked up and Antonio saw something sad flash in his eyes quickly before being replaced by a fake smiled. Antonio didn't blame him; he imagined that Lovino probably had a full plate at the moment.

"Sure. Let's go." Lovino slipped off the counter and they walked to the front door. Lovino locked the door and they started walking towards the docks just as the sun was starting to set. The entire way down to the village Lovino said nothing and Antonio could tell that his jaws were clenched so tight it would hurt when opened his mouth to speak again.

Once they reached the village Lovino picked up the pace and within minutes they were aboard the small fairy that would take them across to the mainland. Only once the nearly empty boat departed did Lovino speak again.

"Hope you brought your wallet, because I'm not paying for you." Lovino grumbled and Antonio smiled. Lovino was back to being his old hot headed, foul mouthed self.

"Yes of course I brought my wallet." Antonio rolled his eyes. Lovino caught him and proceeded to curse colorfully at Antonio in a mixture of Italian and English. Antonio just laughed, this outing was a good idea, and hopefully he wouldn't get drunk enough to forget it.

* * *

After the fairy had docked Lovino dragged Antonio to have a bite to eat before hitting the local club.

"This place is very good. I come here from time to time." Lovino said as they entered the tiny restaurant.

"Looks pretty cool." Antonio acknowledged.

"Of course it is." Lovino smirked. They sat down by the front window and looked up at the menu which was a huge blackboard that hung above the entrance to the kitchen doors.

"Umm, Lovino, I can't read Italian very well. Will you choose for me?" Antonio asked and blushed a little, obviously embarrassed that he couldn't read the menu. How cute, Lovino thought to himself, and he didn't regret it at all.

"Fine, but next time you have to order all by yourself like a big boy okay." Lovino teased making Antonio blush even harder. Delighted with this reaction Lovino just sat there and grinned from ear to ear a Cheshire cat smile.

"Ah! Lovino, che sorpresa!" a booming voice said from behind Lovino.

"Christoffel! E 'bello vederti." Lovino said turning to face the large Italian cook.

"E 'passato un po'. E chi è quel bel giovanotto?" Christoffel said gesturing to Antonio wagging his eyebrows slightly.

"Cosa! No, non è come ... Perché ha ancora pensato! Idiota! Non avrei dovuto tornare, vecchio pervertito! E 'quel genere di cose tutto quello che pensate?" Lovino yelled. Christoffel just laughed and Antonio looked confused.

"Antonio, this is Christoffel, the chef. He's an old friend." Lovino introduced the Italian cook with a wave of his hand.

"Hallo, so, where you from eh?" Christoffel asked in choppy English.

"Espania. I'm Antonio." the Spaniard extended his hand out which Christoffel shook vigorously.

"I never see Lovino with nobody. You his amante, ah... lover?" Christoffel asked. Both Lovino and Antonio blushed.

"No! You perverted old man!" Lovino yelled.

"Va bene, come vuoi." the older man raised his hands in a sign of defeat and went back to the kitchen.

After some more cursing, graciously provided by Lovino, their food came and they ate. After this they left, both promising to come back soon, and headed to the club.

* * *

Lovino lead the way through the small darkened streets towards the club where good music could be heard pulsing through its walls. They entered the old club that was dominated by a dance floor. It was filled with people mostly their age all swaying to the music.

"So you wanna hit the dance floor?" Antonio asked. He really liked dancing.

"No. I want a drink." Lovino said bluntly. Antonio sighed feeling disappointed and followed Lovino to the bar. Lovino ordered a very strong drink, a Zombie, dark rum, white rum, spiced rum, apricot brandy, lime juice, and pineapple juice.

The Italian held the glass up to his lips and drank it, slowly, and Antonio watched. The last time he had stomached one of those had been at a party with Francis and Gilbert, and although he didn't remember just how many he had had, all three of them had woken up the next morning looking like... well, zombies.

He shook the awful memory of that hangover out of his mind and ordered something for himself. They talked over their drinks listened to the music. A particular song came on and Lovino started to sing along softly, and he looked really sexy when he did that.

"You know it was difficult to find you Lovino." Antonio said and Lovino frowned.

"I spent several months in Italy looking for you. You know those conductores locos de mierda almost got me killed at least twenty times!" Antonio complained.

"Mmm, yeah drivers here are crazy. But if I saw you driving the way you did, lentamente, come UN tourist, I probably wouldn't mind running you over." Lovino smirked. Antonio glared daggers at him and returned to his drink.

They that in silence letting the alcohol sink in as the music pumped a steady beat through the room.

"Lovino, won't you dance for me?" Antonio asked and he was going, going, going gone! Lovino swiveled around on his stool and gave Antonio a hard look that softened into a smile.

"Okay." he said and slid off the stool ambling towards the dance floor. Then once he had reached the mass of moving bodies he began to dance, lifting his hands above his head he swayed with the crowd.

Antonio watched from the bar feeling completely awestruck. Now both he and Lovino had alcohol in their systems, but not enough to prompt this, especially from Lovino. He watched Lovino move, observing the graceful leanly muscled arms beneath the black shirt and the sheen of sweat that lay on the Italian man's lightly tanned skin.

He continued watching Lovino who in turn looked at Antonio with a pair of smoldering eyes the entire time. It was an intense moment, but soon a man blocked Antonio's view of Lovino.

Antonio frowned as he watched the man inch closer and closer to Lovino who didn't seem to mind at all.

After a few minutes Antonio found himself feeling quite irritated and as a new song started he stood and stalked to the dance floor; he grabbed the man's arm and yanked him away from Lovino. The man cursed but Antonio ignored him and grabbed one of Lovino's hands.

"Dance with me?" he asked in Spanish. Lovino frowned and then smirked, a mischievous sort of sparkle in his eyes. He raised his arms above his head again and began to sway to _Sweet Dream_.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

Antonio mimicked Lovino and soon they were enraptured with each other and the music. They swayed further into the crowd, melting in with all the other dancing bodies.

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you're my temporary high_

* * *

When Beyoncé's song ended both Lovino and Antonio were smiling and panting slightly. Lovino realized they were close to the center of the dance floor and wanted to move back out but the next song started.

As he looked for a way to escape he felt Antonio grab his shoulder. The Spaniard's eyes were ablaze and he flashed a brilliant smile. Lovino's heart fluttered in his chest momentarily.

_Loca (Loca)_

_No te pongas bruto_

_Loca._

_Que te la bebé'_

_Dance or Die (Loca)_

"This is a great Spanish song, please, dance with me." Antonio requested but did not wait for an answer, he pulled Lovino in and started to move. Not sway, but actually danced with Lovino.

"What are you doing I don't-" Lovino protested.

"Don't worry just follow me." Antonio smiled and then spun him around the room. Lovino went with it letting Antonio lead. The man exuded confidence, his green eyes smoldering as they bore into Lovino's own eyes.

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre (Loca, Loca, Loca)_

As the song progressed they pressed closer and closer together, their faces a few inches apart. Lovino lifted his eyes as Antonio was taller than him and the first thing he landed on were the Spanish man's lips. They were slightly parted and Lovino felt his breath hitch in his throat, what would happen if he leaned in just a little more?

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

The song came to an end and they stood there panting before they heard the room erupt with clapping and whistling. Lovino looked about him shocked to see that quite a large space had been cleared for them to dance.

"Bravo, molto sexy!" a voice called out and was followed by several wolf whistles. Lovino realized that he and Antonio were pressed quite close together, and after such a hot number, well, something like that could be expected. Lovino stepped away from a madly grinning Antonio and dragged him off the dance floor. They sat down at the bar again and ordered themselves each another drink.

"That was nice no?" Antonio said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Idiota! You could have warned me first !" Lovino grumbled, "

Stavo quasi andando a baciarti. Tu e il tuo culo sexy spagnola." he mumbled.

"¿Mmm ¿no lo entiendes" Antonio whined;

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but you kinda have a stick stuck up your ass sometimes you know." he pouted. Lovino huffed indignantly,

"Well if that's so then go dance with someone else next time!"

"No, that's not what I meant, it's kinda, no, muy, muy adorable." Antonio smiled and lifted his hand, brushing it lightly across Lovino's cheek. Lovino fidgeted in his seat and stared at the counter.

He glanced at Antonio, he looked very good. His fitted white V-necked t-shirt clung nicely to his chest outlining his toned upper body. The white only enhanced the naturally deep tan which made Antonio's brilliant green eyes pop. Lovino looked away as he felt his face redden.

"Let's go." he said standing up. Antonio did the same. They left and headed for the docks to board the last fairy of the night. They paid their fares and went to stand on the empty dark deck, arms dangling over the railing looking down at the dark water.

"You're a lot of fun you know. Once you get past that grumpy little frown." Antonio said and lifted a finger to prod at the creases between Lovino's eyebrows. Lovino swatted Antonio's hand away but he smiled.

"And you would be good company if you were a little more serious." Lovino rebutted.

Soon they arrived on the island and walked back to Lovino's as both were too drunk to drive the car Antonio had brought over to the island. Once they were inside the house they bid each other goodnight.

Lovino went up to his attic room and dropped onto his bed. That had been a very nice night, and he hadn't felt that good in a while. Maybe he should keep Antonio around a while longer than planned. Lovino fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first in several years.

* * *

Antonio was lying awake in his bed thinking about the great night he had had with Lovino. He had been so surprised tonight by Lovino he could hardly think straight anymore. That smile of his was so enchanting Antonio had a hard time adjusting to it. He didn't know smiles could do that to a person.

Antonio rolled onto his back and went to sleep letting himself be basked by the distant crash of waves and the howl of the wind.

* * *

**Translations**

**: Lovino, che sorpresa! - Lovino, what a surprise!**

**: Christoffel! E 'bello vederti. -Christoffel! Good to see you.**

**: E 'passato un po'. E chi è quel bel giovanotto? -It's been a while. And who is this fine young man?**

**: Cosa! No, non è come ... Perché ha ancora pensato! Idiota! Non avrei dovuto tornare, vecchio pervertito! E 'quel genere di cose tutto quello che pensate? -What! No it's not like... Why did you even think of that! Idiot! I shouldn't have come back, perverted old man! Is that kind of stuff all you think about!?**

**: Amante - Lover**

**: Va bene, come vuoi - Okay, whatever you say**

**: conductores locos de mierda -crazy fuck drivers**

**: lentamente, come un turista - slowly, like a tourist**

**: Bravo, molto sexy! - Bravi, very sexy!**

**: Stavo quasi andando a baciarti. Tu e il tuo culo sexy spagnola. -I was almost going to kiss you. You and your sexy Spanish ass.**

**: ¿Mmm ¿no lo entiendes - Mmm? Don't understand you?**

**: muy, muy adorable - very, very adorable**


	14. Chapter 14 - Declarations

Author's Note

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each chapter. Let me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc.** Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Another big, big thank you to my Beta, couldn't do it without you !

Also this chapter is quite angsty by my standards, just a warning in advance :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Declarations**

Without either of them noticing it, both Antonio and Lovino had lost track of time. The one week that Antonio was supposed to stay slid into two, then three, then four and now he had been on the island with Lovino about four months.

It seems that Lovino just kept forgetting to tell Antonio to leave, but Lovino really didn't care anymore whether Antonio left or not. In fact he would rather Antonio stayed; the man was a great companion and he helped Lovino out a lot.

Lovino still hadn't set foot in the village since his identity had been discovered. As a result of this Antonio went to the village in his place. About a month into his stay Antonio announced that he had gotten a job teaching a lonely wealthy housewife Spanish who lived in the island's only mansion.

He went to the village Monday through Friday for five hours while Lovino occupied himself.

As much as Lovino was grateful to Antonio who gave him part of his paycheck every month, Lovino felt guilty. He stashed all the envelopes containing Antonio's pay in a box at the back of his closet. He would not take charity.

He paid the monthly fees for the house on his savings but he still felt useless. His mother's house was a safe haven for him, but at the same time her name and memory were a prison. Lovino was lonely, he always had been, even when he had still been living with his brother and father, but now it felt worse.

Logically he should be better seeing as Antonio was with him, but it wasn't true because every morning when Antonio left to teach Lovino felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

It was as if every morning Lovino was afraid that Antonio wouldn't come back, but at the same time if he didn't come back it would be a relief because even though they had spent so much time together and gotten to know each other so well, there was still something false and untrue about it all.

"I'll come home earlier tonight okay. Do you want me to get anything in particular?" Antonio asked as he rose from the kitchen table, readying himself to leave for the day.

"Mmm, grab a bottle of white wine."

"Okay, I should be home by sixish." Antonio said and then he left.

It was about five o'clock and Lovino was inside the greenhouse tending to the tomatoes when he heard a knock on the glass. Antonio's fancy employer stood outside the greenhouse looking quite distressed, her chest heaving up and down and her brow covered in sweat.

Lovino jogged to the greenhouse door and yanked it open.

"You, you're Lovino yes?" the woman asked in Italian.

"Yes. What's going on?" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows. Why was this woman here?

"The fisherman, Lorenzo Ricci he's going to hurt Antonio!" The woman panted, her dark eyes shifting about wildly.

"I got a phone call saying Antonio was being harassed in the village by that bloody old man." she continued.

"Where are they?" Lovino asked.

"By the docks." the woman breathed out. Lovino didn't waste a single second and running to the small shed on the other side of the house; he grabbed his bike and pedaled as fast as he could towards the village.

* * *

Antonio sighed as he picked a bottle of white wine from the liquor shop's wine rack. He looked down at his wrist which was starting to bruise. Lovino's ex-boss had grabbed his hand quite hard and then threatened him. Antonio had shaken the man off and left making threats of his own to the old man.

After this he had gone to buy what Lovino had requested. He placed the bottle on the counter and the cashier rung it up for him.

Antonio stepped out into the nearly empty streets and was making his way to his car when he heard yelling not too far away. Antonio jogged to the noise coming from an alley way and the sight that greeted him nearly shattered his heart.

Lovino lay on the disgusting alley floor curled into a fetal position his hands defensively protecting his head as three men kicked him mercilessly to a bloody pulp. Then Antonio snapped and a nasty guttural sound erupted from him.

He grabbed one of the men by the shoulders and hurled him away from Lovino. Antonio then turned on Lovino's ex-boss and sank his hands into the older man's shoulders, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood.

"If you ever lay as much as a finger on Lovino ever again, I will end you. You see unlike him I do not tolerate trash like you, and I have no qualms with putting you in a hospital for a few days." Antonio sneered savagely in Lorenzo's native language, making sure every single word sank in.

The man trembled slightly and then ran away along with his two other companions.

Antonio just stood there breathing hard for a while before turning his attention to Lovino who was now slumped against a dumpster. His eyes looked so empty Antonio felt that he could be staring into the eyes of a corpse. Lovino was in bad shape, his lower lip was split and bleeding, cuts littered his face and arms and his wrist hung at an unnatural angle.

"Why..." Antonio whispered,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF!?" he screamed throwing his words at Lovino,

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM HURT YOU!?" he continued as a violent tremor shook his entire body. Lovino closed his eyes and leaning his weight on his good arm he stood up, and then opened his eyes again.

Antonio's lower lips trembled when he saw those eyes, now they were filled with hate, disgust and hurt, blazing in a sickening manner that made Antonio's insides heave.

"I would have hurt them. I would be the same as them, just as disgusting, but even in this battered state I cannot salvage myself. Being hurt by them doesn't matter when I have already sunk to the bottom. I'm a killer. You wouldn't understand." Lovino hissed, throwing each word at Antonio like the daggers he was so well known for.

Lovino spat blood from his mouth and it hit the alley floor with a splash. Lovino raised his good arm and wiped the remaining blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Antonio didn't know what to say so instead he tore the bottom of his shirt and approached Lovino with the scrap, gently taking Lovino's arm he wrapped the broken wrist up.

"I don't need your pity." Lovino said, his eyes blazing again,

"Nor do I need your help." he finished before snatching his hand away. Antonio again said nothing, so he lightly took Lovino's good hand and took him to his rented car. Lovino said nothing else on the trip back except that Antonio would have to cook for them that night.

Later that evening they ate, an icy atmosphere hanging over their heads. Once they had finished Lovino stood up and bid Antonio goodnight.

"Are you going to be okay?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. I'll manage." Lovino grumbled and then left the kitchen. Antonio stood in the kitchen, he didn't move, his brain just didn't want to work tonight. It seemed that the only thing Antonio was capable of at the moment was playing a constant re-run of Lovino's blazing eyes.

They were like his, all those years ago when he had started each day looking into a mirror, seeing his eyes just the same, going on with his life feeling just as disgusted with the rest of the world and himself.

* * *

Lovino shivered violently as he lay in bed, he shifted laying his broken wrist above the sheets. These injuries were nothing compared to the ones he had previously suffered, but somehow they hurt more. They hurt more because Antonio had seen him like this.

When Lovino had arrived in the village for the first time in months his mind was solely focused on Antonio. He had prayed that no harm had come to Antonio, and when he found Lorenzo alone without him Lovino had been very scared, he had envisioned the worst possible scenario, Antonio dead.

He had yelled at Lorenzo, who had then proceeded to attack him, saying he would 'get that bloody Spaniard soon'. Lovino's first instinct had been to break a couple of Lorenzo's bones but then he remembered how his mother had died, and how he would suffer the same fate if he did not bend to these small minded people's will.

Lovino fell asleep with a heavy heart, memories of his unhappy mother floating through his head.

* * *

Antonio was awoken by blood curdling screams. He bolted up and ran up the stairs to Lovino's attic room. Lovino was shaking and sweating, screaming he tossed as tears streamed down his contorted sleeping face.

"Lovino wake up." Antonio said. No response. He tried again. No response. Finally he shook Lovino's shoulders who opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. His eyes were fierce and tear filled and his lips quivered. The he screamed again and Antonio grabbed him wrapping the smaller man in his arms.

"Hush, Lovino its okay." he whispered. Lovino said nothing and let himself be held as he kept crying.

Once Lovino had wrung out all the tears his body held Antonio released him.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"It's complicated." Lovino said softly.

"I have time." Antonio said.

"Fine. You know I'm an assassin right." Lovino said and Antonio nodded,

"Well, my father was not happy when I failed to get rid of Han Fei-Zi, so he set up his men to kill me." Lovino raced on.

"I did not want to die. Not like my mother, so I-I...I killed them, all of them." he finished. Antonio said nothing.

"In my dream I start out in a field then I lie down next to someone, then they are all there, my father's men, they appear, bugs crawl out of their mouths. And then there's red and the person next to me opens their eyes. Then everything gets swallowed by the red." Lovino whispered. Then he looked up at Antonio who blinked in the moonlit room.

"It's you." Lovino said and then reached out to touch Antonio's face. Antonio froze and his heart hammered in his chest.

"They are your eyes. You are in my dream." Lovino said gazing into Antonio's eyes. They sat there awhile, neither one of them moving then Lovino removed his hands from Antonio's face.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

"I-" Antonio started.

"Tell me the truth." Lovino said his eyes burning into Antonio's. The Spaniard drew in a sharp breath.

"After the Han Fei-Zi incident, the second one when you tried to-" Antonio paused searching for the right words,

"dispose of him, he contacted me." Antonio sucked in another deep breath.

"He asked me to find you, to take you to Shanghai so that he could..."Antonio trailed off but those eyes pierced him.

"To kill you." Antonio murmured. The warm brown orbs speckled with green and gold turned black as coal.

"You are horrible." Lovino said.

"If that was the reason you came, why did you stay here so long? Did you think you could toy with my emotions first? Make me trust you?" Lovino's voice was no more than a whisper but it held enough venom to stop even a lion's heart.

"No I-" Antonio was cut short by a pair of lips that pressed themselves savagely against his. The kiss was passion filled, short and deadly. A first kiss filled with anger and despair. Lovino pulled away. Antonio was awestruck, and as he sat there unable to utter a word, something clicked inside of him.

Yes.

"Well all of that worked Antonio. It did. And now it's over." Lovino said and stood, his body framed against the silver moonlight. Then he turned around and ran. Antonio stood up and followed him. He clambered down the stairs but Lovino was nowhere to be seen.

He descended another set of stairs and then heard a door slam shut. He raced to the front of the house and pulled open the door. No Lovino.

"LOVINO! LOVINO !WHERE ARE YOU!?LOVINO!" he called out. He could hear the whoosh of the ocean wind and he headed towards the cliffs. There, basked in moonlight, stood Lovino on the edge of the windy cliff.

"No don't jump!" Antonio screamed in despair.

"Ti amo Antonio" Lovino said.

Then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15 - Waking and Sleeping

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc.** Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Waking and Sleeping**

Antonio collapsed at Lovino's feet with a crash. Lovino immediately forgot what he had been about to do and turned away from the cliff rushing to the fallen man's side.

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled shaking Antonio's shoulders. There was no response. Lovino's breathing sped up and his heart pounded, he checked Antonio's pulse. It was weak but regular. He had fainted. So, desperate and confused, Lovino grabbed hold of Antonio and draped him across his own back.

He trudged away from the windy cliff in the dark and made his way back to the house. By now tears were streaming down his face, and after he laid Antonio down on his bed he took his head in his hands and renewed his tears again.

He had been so afraid when Antonio had gone down in front of him, his suicidal thoughts had vanished in a split second, and now as he sat by Antonio's bedside he felt guilt kick in. How could he even have considered jumping when the man he had desperately fallen in love with had been in front of him, begging him not to end his life?

Lovino didn't leave Antonio's side for an entire day until the man woke up with a scream in the middle of the night. Lovino roused from his light slumber, sprung from his chair, and placed a hand on Antonio's hot forehead. Antonio's eyes were still closed and he was screaming incoherently.

"Antonio wake up." Lovino whispered into his ear. Antonio kept on tossing and screaming.

"Antonio wake up, please wake up!" Lovino said louder this time. Antonio's brilliant green eyes flew open and he stopped screaming. He looked up, still unsure of where he was, then his eyes caught Lovino's and tears sprung forth, overflowing onto his flushed red cheeks.

"Lovino!" Antonio cried and reached out, his hands stretching towards him. Lovino in turn wrapped Antonio in a tight embrace as tears of his own started to emerge.

"Lovino, you, you- the cliff, I- I hurt you." Antonio said breathily against Lovino's neck.

"No, Antonio. No, I'm sorry- I - I was so foolish, selfish- You fell, I... I was so scared. I'm sorry. Antonio forgive me!" Lovino cried, letting his tears fall onto Antonio. They both cried a while, and still holding each other they sat in silence. Then Antonio coughed and broke the silence and Lovino laughed. Antonio gave him a weak confused look.

"When you fainted I really thought you had died. You just have the flu though." Lovino smiled for the first time since coming home from the village.

"Oh."

"You lie down. I'm going to get you some food." Lovino said and he gently pushed a reluctant Antonio back into the pillows.

"Wait!"

Lovino turned around.

"Promise you will come back."

"Prometto."

Lovino closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. Once he had securely closed the kitchen door behind him Lovino exhaled longley, and because he didn't know quite what to make out of his situation yet, he poured all his energy into making something good for Antonio to eat.

* * *

After Lovino had left the room shock had kicked in. Antonio's mind was reeling, he had thought for sure he would never see Lovino again, and then his vision faded. When he had opened his eyes, seeing Lovino in front of him was the last thing he had expected to see. He must have been dreaming.

But no, Lovino was really in front of him with tears in his beautiful eyes.

Antonio didn't know how long he had been lying there when he heard the door click open. He looked up and Lovino stood there with a tray full of steaming hot food.

"How are you feeling?" Lovino asked as he set the tray down.

"Mmm, could be better. I just- well this is all a lot to take in."

"Yes, I agree. Do you want to try and eat something?"

Antonio nodded and sat up, too quickly though, his head spun and he felt bile rise into his throat.

"You look a little green. Maybe you shouldn't eat after all." Lovino said and then he placed his hand on Antonio's forehead.

"You have a fever."

Antonio nodded his heart racing. The slightest touch reminded him of those pretty pink lips pressed against his. He was sick, that was for sure, but not enough to not feel a familiar warmth grow in his belly. Lovino was leaning over Antonio's body, reaching to full up the pillows, which gave Antonio a very clear view of Lovino's delectable looking neck.

"I want to grab a shower." Antonio stated, knowing full well it was probably the only way he could 'calm down'.

"You sure you're up to it?" Lovino asked concerned.

"Yes."

Antonio shoved himself into a sitting position, ignoring the colors that bounced and flashed in front of his eyes. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs. He scrambled to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

"Antonio, are you okay?" called Lovino's voice from behind the closed door.

"Yes."

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything." Lovino said and then footsteps faded away from the bathroom. From kneeling position over the toilet, Antonio hoisted his heavy body up, flushed the toilet and vigorously brushed his teeth. Then he ran himself a bath, knowing he wouldn't have the strength to stand and take a shower.

Once the tub was full, Antonio stripped down and stepped into the hot water. He lethargically scrubbed himself, and he felt like one giant floppy noodle. He gave up scrubbing himself soon enough and just focused on breathing and making the spots of lights behind his eyes disappear.

Then the heat of the water got to him.

* * *

"ANTONIO!"

Hands pulled harshly under Antonio's arm pits and dragged him up from under the surface of the water.

"Mmm?" Antonio was confused. Why was Lovino yelling at him?

"You idiot! I knew I shouldn't have let you take a bath!" Lovino yelled and then Antonio's closed eyes snapped open for the second time that night. He coughed up water and was left with the nasty taste of soap in his mouth.

His head pounded unpleasantly, his temples felt as though someone had grabbed screws and tried to drill into the sides of his head. Lovino screamed incoherent Italian at him for a while longer before he asked Antonio if he could get out of the tub.

Antonio braced himself on either side of the tub and pushed. He got halfway up, then his strength gave and the fell back grabbing onto Lovino in the process and taking him down with a splash.

"Merda!" Lovino cursed and was about to say more when he noticed the compromising position his hand landed in.

He had fallen on top of Antonio, his hands on the Spaniard's tan chest, legs straddling his hips. His fresh white shirt was completely soaked through, giving Antonio a view of the smaller man's lightly sculpted chest and pink nipples were hard from the effect of the cold of the water against the air.

Of course there was also the fact that Antonio was completely naked and half submerged in the water. Again, Antonio felt the warmth pool in his belly. Then Lovino's soft pink lips parted and softly uttered,

"Ahh."

Antonio lost it. He grabbed Lovino's neck and pulled him down, kissing him. First Lovino was shocked and retreated slightly, but he eventually gave in, parting his lips with a sigh. Lost in the heat of the moment they kissed passionately, as if making sure the other was real. Antonio felt the warmth spread downwards even more as Lovino spoke softly into his ear.

"Oh, Antonio, ti amo, ti amo." he said softly as Antonio closed the distance between their lips for another kiss.

"Perché è necessario attivare la mia vita a testa in giù? Che cosa posso fare ora bastardo di pomodoro?" Lovino moaned and trailed his hands across Antonio's chest.

"Mmm." Antonio moaned and grabbed Lovino's hair, catching an odd curl in the process; he pulled Lovino closer to him, their chests pressing together.

"AAAHHH!" Lovino cried out ecstatically, almost a rumble. Antonio felt his manhood become flooded with heat and stiffen. He pushed up against Lovino's equally hardening member, eliciting another moan from the Italian.

Just as Lovino's lips pressed against his again a sharp bang surprised them both. The window had banged open letting in a chilling wind. They both shivered and struggled within the half empty tub, the heat between them lost. Lovino sloppily got out of the bathtub and went to shut the window.

Antonio cursed internally at his misfortune as he shivered and stood on still shaky legs. Lovino draped a large towel over him and rid himself of his wet clothes, standing there completely naked before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his slim frame.

Antonio just watched as Lovino cleaned up the mess of water that surrounded the tub, he noticed that although Lovino wasn't facing him he could see the man's ears were colored a pretty shade of pink. When Lovino was finished he turned around, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

"Come." he said and took Antonio's hand in his leading the man out of the bathroom. Lovino did not take Antonio back to his room; instead they went up the stairs to the attic. Antonio said nothing, and once they arrived in the room he just stood there, feeling dizzy.

Lovino rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed; he patted it and raised a finger motioning to Antonio. Antonio advanced and in the process his towel fell from his waist. He was too weak to pick it up. Lovino smoothed out the still messy bedding, and removing his own towel climbed under the thick blue quilt and white sheets.

Antonio did the same and they lay there in the dark room lit by the sliver of light of waxing crescent moon provided. Antonio started to drift as he felt Lovino press up closer to him, so, he wrapped an arm around the smaller man and fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Translations**

**-Prometto - I promise**

**-Merda! - Shit**

**-Oh, Antonio, ti amo, ti amo - Oh Antonio, I love you, I love you**

**-Perché è necessario attivare la mia vita a testa in giù? Che cosa posso fare ora bastardo di pomodoro? - Why did you have to turn my life upside down? What am I going to do now you tomato bastard?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Crimson Moon

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. **Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Crimson Moon**

Lovino woke up, blinking his eyes in the morning sun overhead, and rolled over. He found himself lying next to Antonio whose eyes were still closed, his breathing deep and sleep consumed. Lovino let the memory of the previous night return and he blushed, wanting to dive under the covers to hide his flushed cheeks.

Instead he placed a hand on Antonio forehead to check to see in his temperature had gone up; it hadn't, he felt normal again. Lovino slipped out of bed quietly making sure not to wake Antonio.

He went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Antonio, knowing full well that the man would be quite hungry after all the drama that had ensued. Within half an hour Lovino had prepared a decent looking breakfast and Antonio had stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" Lovino asked as he pulled a chair out for himself and invited Antonio to do the same.

"I haven't slept that well in a really long time. Thank you." Antonio sat down and looked Lovino straight in the eyes.

"I- it's the least I could do."

"No. I didn't tell you my true intent; you had every right to do what you did. Although I would have been more than just sad if had you died."

The silence stretched out and it was uncomfortable.

"Umm, why did you kiss me?" Antonio asked, his cheeks slightly red, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I-" Lovino blushed red as a beat,

"Bastard you know why." Lovino growled before stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Well yes, but I want to hear it from you." Antonio kept smiling his goofy smiled.

"I see you've completely recovered." Lovino grumbled,

"Should have left you by that damn cliff..."

"You don't mean that."

The silence returned, Lovino frowning, his face still red and Antonio still smiling with sparkling green eyes. They finished eating and sat in the sunlit kitchen.

"You know, when I first saw your face on top of that building I really did think you were an angel." Antonio smiled. Lovino snorted, his nickname, The Dagger Angel, was not meant to be used in that sense.

He laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! I really did think that... I still think that. Usted es un ángel." Antonio said, his green eyes burning into Lovino's.

"I do not deserve such a title. My profession was to murder people. I am no angel, more of a demon if anything." Lovino said sadly.

"Yes that may be true," Antonio said and Lovino flinched at his words

"But you are kind and you care. No demon would be that way." Antonio reached across the table, caressing Lovino's cheek.

Lovino's heart squeezed in his chest and he leaned into the touch, desperate for some comfort.

"I love you." Lovino whispered. Antonio stood, his hand still on Lovino's cheek, he leaned over and closed the distance between them. Their lips met softly, like a first kiss shared between lovers, cutlery and plate crashing to the floor as the obstructive table tipped sideways to allow the two men to be closer together.

Lovino was so lost within his desire to be in Antonio's arms he completely ignored the shattered plates and sharp pieces of glass that littered the floor. He walked around the table, momentarily losing Antonio's touch, and stepped into the waiting man's warm embrace.

"Te amo." Antonio whispered as he held Lovino close.

Lovino gasped when he found his feet were no longer on the floor and Antonio carried him out of the kitchen.

"Antonio, put me down, you aren't well enough yet." Lovino protested weakly.

"No." Antonio was firm. He carried Lovino upstairs to his room and gently deposited the smaller man on his bed. Lovino was still in shock, marveling at how Antonio had been able to carry him that long.

Antonio dropped onto the bed with him and kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, lips, neck hands, and chest. Lovino let out a long moan as he caressed Antonio's well defined bicep with one hand while the other was busy tugging at the Spaniards silky dark hair.

The heavy petting that ensued built in both of them a very raw desire, their lower halves now fully awake and warming. This lasted for what seemed to be hours, and the tension slowly built, Lovino gasping when Antonio started to grind against him.

"Ahh! Antonio!"

Antonio reverted to kissing and then they lay still for a while.

"Antonio, I- I want to you." Lovino whispered onto Antonio's bare chest which he was curled up against.

There came no reply, so Lovino looked up. Antonio was asleep. Lovino bubbled with irritation for a few minutes (though he didn't wake Antonio) and then calmed down. Antonio had been sick, and now that was catching up to him.

Lovino would have continued lying there but his erection demanded attention, so he gently lifted the arm that Antonio had wrapped around him and stood from the bed, glancing back at Antonio's sleeping face one last time before going to the bathroom to relieve himself.

* * *

Antonio yawned and rolled over expecting Lovino to be there but he wasn't. He blinked and looked next to him at the night table. The clock indicated it was six o'clock. Oh no, he had fallen asleep. And while doing all that too.

Antonio got up, and feeling rejuvenated, went to find Lovino. He searched the house but Lovino was nowhere to be seen. Antonio was about to go searching outside when Lovino pulled open the front door.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just about to come wake you up." Lovino smiled.

"I'm sorry." Antonio blushed.

"It's okay. You were tired." Lovino grumbled lightly,

"Anyways, dinner is ready." Lovino said.

"But we just ate..." Antonio trailed off but then his stomach made itself known letting out a noisy growl.

"It's six o'clock. We ate this morning at seven. Idiot."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Antonio followed Lovino into the kitchen.

"Go into the dining room. We're eating in there." Lovino said shooing Antonio away with a wave of his hand.

"How come?" Antonio asked.

"Ummm, the table is in need of repair." Lovino blushed. Antonio looked at the table, of which two legs were broken.

"Oh."

Antonio went to the dining room, the table already set, a huge chandelier hanging above it. Lovino waltzed in, a huge tray in front of him.

"Sit." he ordered. Antonio sat. Lovino uncovered one of the dishes and set it in front of Antonio, then did the same for himself. Antonio took a bite of the pasta dish and went to heaven. It was the most delicious food he had ever eaten.

"Lovino, this is delicious! What is it?" he inquired as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"It's actually one of my mother's recipes. She taught me and Feliciano how to cook. Although most would argue that Feli is the better cook out of the two of us." Lovino chuckled light-heartedly. Antonio was surprised, because generally Lovino was... well he was grumpy and foul mouthed.

"Oh. What kind of woman was your mother?" Antonio asked. Lovino took some time before he replied.

"Well, for most of my life, as far back as I can remember she was always depressed." he said and the smiles dropped of both his and Antonio's faces,

"But the summer we spent here, just the three of us, she was happy. She played with Feli and I, cooked for us, took us places and told us stories. It was the best summer of my life. The last one I spent with her." Lovino smiled fondly at the memory. Antonio, who had never known his mother, felt compelled to ask more.

"Why didn't you get to spend any more summers with her after that?" he asked quietly. There was a long stretch of silence before Lovino spoke again.

"She died."

"Oh." Antonio didn't know what else to say. He had never known his mother or father and had no connections with anybody except two people who were both alive and well, so he didn't understand what it would be like to lose someone dear.

Still Antonio felt compelled to ask more, he wanted to know as many things about Lovino as he could. He was head over heels in love with him, and no matter what happened in the future he wanted to stand by Lovino.

However, before Antonio could even open his mouth to ask another question, Lovino started to talk.

"My mother, her profession was the same as mine. About a week after we had returned home from our vacation my father told me my mother had died on the job... Only that's not what happened." Lovino stopped.

"You can tell me Lovino." Antonio stood and went over to the other man.

"I-I can't." Lovino seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can. I love you. I will not judge you or your family. Ever." Antonio said taking the smaller man in his arms.

Lovino took a deep breath and the unshed tears that had moistened his eyes now spilled over.

"Antonio, when I failed my job, the second time, my father said he had to get rid of me. That's when I knew. I knew my mother hadn't died because of our line of work... Antonio, he killed her. Because she failed just like I did, except I killed them all instead." he sobbed.

Antonio's lower lip quivered. How could a man kill his wife and attempt to kill his son? What a monster.

Antonio pulled Lovino into a fierce embrace, pouring all the love his body and soul contained into Lovino.

"Shh, don't cry, mi ángel don't cry. I love you Lovino, don't forget that. I will never hurt you. Ever." Antonio said passionately. Lovino looked up at him, his gold speckled brown eyes were filled with tears and beautiful; Antonio bent his head and kissed him. They parted.

"Promise, promise you will not leave me. Promessa. Promessa." Lovino pleaded.

"Prometto Lovino." The Spaniard swore.

Lovino cried a healthy dose, then he told Antonio about his childhood and in turn Antonio did the same.

"I never knew my mother or father." he said. Lovino looked at him.

"My mother told me once, that to see your family all you have to do is look at yourself. They are in you, no matter what, you just have to look." Lovino said and then he grabbed Antonio's hand and led him from the dining room.

Antonio let himself be led and he found himself standing in the mirror room with Lovino.

"Look." Lovino said and pushed Antonio to the mirrored wall they faced. "They are there, just deep inside."

Antonio looked feeling confused at first, but the longer he looked the more he understood. They were there because he would carry their memory within him.

"Thank you Lovino." he said and then Lovino gasped. Antonio turned around and found Lovino looking up at the glass ceiling. He looked to.

A huge crimson moon hung directly above them, its light bouncing off the mirrors in the room. A lunar eclipse.

"It's beautiful." Antonio said and he stood next to Lovino, entwining his hand with the Italian's.

"Yes. It is. The color of blood. Yet pure." Lovino whispered his face aglow in the moons strange light. He looked ethereal and beautiful; his lips tinged a pretty shade of red, eyes aglow.

Antonio kissed him and Lovino responded enthusiastically. They parted briefly and met again, the kiss deeper, harder and lust filled

"Antonio, te quiero." Lovino whispered in Antonio's native language.

"Yo también." Antonio said breathily. Then he pressed into Lovino kissing him so hard that the Italian took a couple steps back, his back now up against the mirrored wall. Lovino grabbed at Antonio's shirt and pushed him down to the richly carpeted floor with him.

"Let me make love to you." Antonio whispered, desperately wanting to make the beautiful Italian man his.

"Yes."

Antonio unbuttoned Lovino's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and kissed Lovino's neck. Moaning, Lovino returned the favor and soon both were completely naked on the cool floor, bathed in the crimson moon's light. They embraced each other fiercely, Antonio grinding up against Lovino.

"Ahh! Antonio, I - Ahh" he ground harder against the Italian, his erection throbbing. "I want you- Ahh! Inside of me. Now." Lovino demanded.

Antonio could do nothing more than comply.

* * *

Lovino felt his legs being lifted off the ground so he wrapped them around Antonio's waist.

"Ahh!" he gasped as a warm finger started to penetrate him slowly. It hurt, and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. It was his first time with a man. Antonio let Lovino adjust before adding another digit, and then another.

Antonio scissored him, moving his digits back and forth within Lovino. The heat that built was insane, too much to handle.

"Antonio I want you. Please. I want you." Lovino almost begged. He inexplicably wanted this man, the man he loved inside him.

Lovino felt Antonio's pulsing erection nudge at his entrance and then push in completely with one fast stroke. Lovino screamed, and whether it was of pain or pleasure he didn't know.

Antonio waited but Lovino wouldn't have it.

"Move." he ordered.

Antonio slid back and forth, back and forth, building with each stroke. Antonio grabbed Lovino manhood and pumped it. With one in particular Antonio buried himself to the hilt within Lovino who then was sent over the edge.

They screamed out each other's names, Antonio spilling his seed into Lovino as they rode out their orgasms.

They collapsed next to each other, limbs entwined, panting and smiling. Antonio placed soft kisses all over Lovino.

"Te amo." Antonio kissed Lovino once more before they drifted to sleep under the moon's crimson light.

* * *

**Ooh, they finally did the dead ! What will happen to them next ? Please review :)**

* * *

**Translations**

**Usted es un ángel - You are an angel.**

**Te amo - I love you**

**mi ángel - my angel**

**promessa - promise**

**Prometto Lovino - I promise Lovino.**

**Antonio, te quiero - Antonio, I want you**

**Yo también - Me too.**


	17. Chapter 17 - An Odd Solution

**Author's Note  
**  
Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc

Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up (my internet was down)

* * *

**Chapter 17 - An Odd Solution**

Lovino woke up and shivered, half from the cold of the mirrored room and half from the memory that still lingered of his passion filled night with Antonio. He opened his eyes, finding himself facing Antonio who was still breathing deeply, fast asleep. Lovino smiled as he recalled Antonio's caring words the night before, and he never wanted to leave the man's side, that he was sure of.

Although Lovino was extremely happy, probably even more than he had been during the summer he had spent on the island as a child, there was always something floating in the back of his mind like a small raincloud ready to grow and take over.

That something was a question; what were they going to do now?

Antonio had orders to bring Lovino back to Shanghai to be handed over to Han Fei-Zi. Lovino was confident that Antonio had no intentions of following through with these instructions, but he was also pretty sure that Antonio would be in some sort of trouble if he didn't do as he was told.

People like Han Fei-Zi made threats, and Lovino knew this from experience. He knew they couldn't keep up their quiet little life on the island for much longer.

"Good morning."

Lovino was dragged back to reality and found Antonio's pretty green eyes looking into his.

"Good morning."

Antonio slid his discarded boxers on and scooped a naked Lovino into his arms, and for once Lovino didn't protest. Antonio carried Lovino into the kitchen (surprise surprise, they always ended up in the kitchen didn't they?) and set him down on a chair.

Lovino immediately rolled his eyes and stood up, going back to the mirrored room to put on his briefs. Once he returned to the kitchen Antonio handed him a cup of coffee and they sat down, Antonio smiling, Lovino frowning.

"Mmm, I had a fantastic time last night." Antonio said finally. Lovino frowned even more.

"Hey, from what I can recall you seemed to be enjoying it too. Why are you frowning like an old man?" Antonio asked, and he sounded a little hurt. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, I have not had a better night in my life, but my ass hurts like hell. And I do not frown like an old man." Lovino grumbled.

"Yes you do. But you're not telling me something Lovino. Spit it out."

The look Antonio gave was so demanding that Lovino gave in.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do. About Han Fei-Zi I mean."

"I'm not going to turn you in Lovino! I couldn't!" Antonio said fiercely, which was exactly the sort of reaction Lovino had been expecting. He sighed.

"I know that, but what will happen to you if you don't turn me in?" Lovino explained and Antonio grimaced.

"He did threaten you, did he not?" Lovino asked.

Antonio nodded as his eyebrows pinched closer together, obviously trying to think of a solution to the problem.

"We could hide." he said after a while.

"That won't work. You can easily be found and so can I."

"We can change our names then."

"Oh please, the second you do that they'll know. And what am I supposed to tell Feliciano. What if they find him?"

"We can fake our deaths."

"What if they want to see our corpses?"

"We could be very badly mangled so they couldn't recognize us."

"And where would we get two fresh corpses, pray tell?"

Antonio grimaced, as he started to run out of ideas.

"Well then, do you have any suggestions?" he snapped in frustration.

"No. Not yet." Lovino admitted.

They sat in the kitchen, the atmosphere grim as they tried to find a solution to a problem that would end with either one or both of them dying. Two more minutes passed before Antonio started firing solution after solution to Lovino who always found a flaw in each plan.

After three hours of this they still hadn't found a solution and Lovino took his head in his hands, starting to feel as if their case was hopeless.

* * *

A week had passed now since the night in the mirrored room and still neither Antonio nor Lovino had an answer to their problem. Frankly, by this point Antonio was so fed up with this that he decided not to think about it at all.

He clambered up the ladder into Lovino's attic room, wanting to tell his lover that they should tend to the greenhouse soon. He found Lovino asleep on his bed, a large wooden chest open by the foot of the bed.

"Lovino, wake up." he said softly, placing a kiss on the Italian's pink lips.

"Mmm, no. Nap with me." Lovino said, eyes still closed before he rolled over inelegantly onto his stomach, his legs dangling over the end of the bed. Antonio sat on the bed waiting for Lovino to wake up, and then he noticed the contents of the wooden chest.

"Hey, Lovino, what are all of these?" he asked. Lovino sat up and crawled over to the chest. He pulled out a dress. It was a soft fabric, bright red in color and lightly pleated.

"It was one of my mother's summer dresses. This one was her favorite." Lovino explained as he held the dress up. Antonio watched as Lovino became melancholy as the Italian picked out another dress from the chest.

This one was a white halter dress with beading on the bodice. It was a beautiful dress that was quite extravagant and looked as though it hadn't been worn at all.

"My father bought this one for my mother. She only wore it once."

"Oh."

Lovino stood up and went to stand in front of the mirror. He held the red dress up in front of him.

"This was my mother's room. She would always stand like this in front of the mirror with this dress."

Antonio looked at Lovino's reflection in the mirror, the red dress pressed against him like a priceless treasure. Then, something clicked in Antonio's brain.

"Lovino, I know what we're going to do about Han Fei-Zi."

* * *

Lovino listened to Antonio's plan, and though it was a little risky, it still seemed like it could work.

"So what do you think?" Antonio asked breathlessly once he had finished explaining the plan.

"I think it will work, but we still have to be very careful." Lovino said.

"Mm hmm, I agree. So, how long do you think we have before we put the plan into action?" Antonio asked. Lovino thought about it for a while, he did want to spend as much time as possible with Antonio before they did anything risky that might not end well.

"Three months. Then we'll have to leave." Lovino said, having reached his verdict.

"Alright. So that means that till then I get you all to myself." Antonio smiled and he moved in for a kiss which Lovino gladly accepted.

The kiss turned into heavy petting, and because Lovino's ass was still sore from one of many "sleepless nights", he pushed Antonio off grumbling.

"Hey, stop that. My butt hurts because of you, you know! Bastradi! I have to go water the plants in the greenhouse anyways." Lovino grumbled and he got up and stalked off.

"Lovino wait!" he heard Antonio call.

He clambered down the two flights of stairs, grabbed his hat off of the coat rack at went outside. He got into the greenhouse and bolted the door just as Antonio rounded the corner.

"Lovino, lo siento. I can't help myself sometimes." Antonio apologized through the glass.

"Bah! You mean all the time! Bastardo stupido! Non mi fido di voi. Non sto aprendo la porta." Lovino growled. He turned his back to Antonio because he knew he was blushing. In truth he had been extremely happy this week, despite the fact that they had been trying to come up with a solution to the Han Fei-Zi problem. He really did love Antonio a lot.

Lovino ignored Antonio's futile attempts to apologize to him, sometimes in heavily accented Italian and other times in Spanish. This lasted for about ten minutes and then there was silence. Lovino tended to the plants for three hours and he finally turned around, and Antonio was still there, asleep outside the door.

"Oh that stupid, adorabile, idiota." Lovino smiled as he pushed the door open.

"Antonio, wake up. You're going to catch a cold like that." he said as he lightly shook the Spaniard's shoulders.

"So you do care about me." Antonio said his eyes wide open and sparkling. Lovino blushed and looked away.

"Of course I do."

Antonio laughed and then stood up, catching Lovino by surprise when he picked him up from behind and carried him back to the house.

* * *

As Antonio and Lovino ate their evening meal, Antonio realized that for their plan to work there would be some preparation necessary on both their parts.

"Lovino, we have to train ourselves if we want this plan to work. Especially you." Antonio remarked.

"What! What's wrong with me?" Lovino demanded aghast.

"Well nothing. I think you are perfect. But we are going to have to work on your acting skills if you know what I mean." Antonio said gesturing to Lovino's current posture; legs spread, elbows on the table and a snarky look on his face.

"Oh." Lovino realized and he straightened up.

"Good." Antonio praised.

"Yes. I really hope your plan works."

"It will don't worry." Antonio assured.

* * *

**Translations**

**-lo siento - I'm sorry**

**-Bastardo stupido! Non mi fido di voi. Non sto aprendo la porta. - Stupid bastard! I don't trust you. I am not opening the door.**

**-adorabile, idiota - adorable, idiot**


	18. Chapter 18 - Travel

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone ! This is a spamano fic. It is rated M for a reason, there will be fluff and maybe an m-preg (not sure yet). I try to update as often as possible. The last fic I wrote I updated every single day (except one when I got sick). I would also like to note that any foreign words and dialogue in the story will have translations at the bottom of each me know what you think about the story. **I love suggestions for plot, pairings etc. Please favorite, rate and review ! It is always appreciated!**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Travel**

Lovino sighed for the twenty-second time that day. The three weeks he and Antonio had on the island were over and now they were sitting in Antonio's small rental car driving away from the coast and farther into the main land.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I just miss it already that's all." Lovino said as he stared out the window watching the scenery fly by.

"This island or a quiet life with me?"

"Both."

"Me too. Although I do miss the guys from work and my friends."

Lovino raised his eyebrows; Antonio never talked about his job or friends.

"Which friends?"

"Francis and Gilbert. Those two goofs are my best friends. I don't really associate with anyone else." Antonio smiled. Lovino didn't have many friends either so he was curious to know about the people to whom Antonio was close.

"What are they like?"

Antonio laughed.

"Well, Francis is this tall blonde guy who likes just about everyone. He's an amazing cook and he likes to give love advice to people. He loves romantic things and that pisses off his boyfriend who is British and doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

"He kind of sounds like my brother." Lovino said.

"Oh no, far from it. He's way more into himself and he's French."

Oh. That explained a lot.

"What about your other friend?"

"Gilbert is a guy who likes to party and pull pranks on people, especially his older brother who is super straight laced. He also had a soft spot for cute things and he has a pet canary."

"They sound like interesting people." Lovino smiled.

"They are, and I hope they can meet you." Antonio said dropping one of his hands off the steering wheel and grabbing Lovino's hand.

"Sure. If we don't die that is."

"Why do you always have to be so pessimistic!?" Antonio complained, although he didn't let go of Lovino's hand. Lovino just rolled his eyes and smirked when a car swerved around Antonio, the driver cussing and giving Antonio the finger as he went.

"Why don't you let me drive?" Lovino suggested.

"Fine. I still haven't gotten used to this crazy place." Antonio grumbled.

* * *

Antonio was gripping his seat like his life depended on it. Lovino was an Italian and he drove like one, if not even more crazily than most.

"L-L-Lovino slow d-d-d-down!" Antonio sputtered. Lovino ignored his request and laughed maniacally. How scary! Suddenly Antonio had a better understanding why Lovino had been such a good assassin. He was crazy!

Antonio was so busy hyperventilating he didn't notice when a swerving car almost hit them as the light they came up to turned red.

"Cazzo!" Lovino swore and he rolled down the window and exchanged harsh words with a very burly looking driver. They spoke so fast that Antonio only caught a few words, but still he understood that they were not exchanging friendly conversation about the weather.

This lasted until the light turned green and Lovino put his foot down on the pedal and the car lurched forward at a frightening speed.

"What an asshole!" Lovino said furiously.

"Maybe I should drive again." Antonio suggested.

"No. We won't get to Rome fast enough if you drive." Lovino said, and there were no more questions after that.

* * *

When Lovino woke up it was cold, and he realized it was because he was outside naked on the grass. He and Antonio had gotten so worked up over their road trip that they had had a huge argument that had ended with some very hot and angry sex off the highway in a field.

They were now close to the outskirts of Rome and they could probably get there by this evening if they hit the road now. Lovino rubbed his eyes and then he heard sirens nearby. He looked towards the faint horizon and spotted police headlights flashing in the distance.

He then heard the squealing of tires and gunshots. The cops were chasing someone and they were coming in their direction.

"Shit!" Lovino cursed.

He shook a naked Antonio vigorously.

"Wake up!" Lovino yelled.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Antonio sat up in a panic.

"Cops are coming this way. Let's leave!"

"But, our clothes!"

"That doesn't matter right now! They're chasing someone; we can't get messed up in all of this. It'll mean police records. We do not want that. Now hurry up!"

Lovino swung into the driver's seat and started the car as Antonio clambered in. He pressed down on the accelerator and they sped through field as far away as possible from the police chase.

The sound of gunshots and sirens slowly died down and soon was completely gone and Lovino was still driving, completely naked with an equally naked Antonio next to him, down an empty road.

Lovino then killed the engine and they both sat there, neither one saying anything as they watched the sun rise slowly into the sky.

"Wow." Antonio said and he looked at Lovino. "That was confusing. And you look so hot right now."

Lovino frowned at this comment, because as much as the thrill of driving naked with Antonio down a road without getting caught turned him on, he was worried that their clothes would be found by the police.

Antonio seemed to catch Lovino's panic and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry. They won't find anything."

"Humph. I hope so." Lovino grumbled.

Antonio laughed and leaned over to plant a kiss on Lovino's cheek. Lovino and Antonio then fell asleep on the small back seats of the car, both tired from all the excitement.

* * *

Someone screamed really, really loud and Antonio bolted up and screaming got worse. He squinted out the window and saw a young woman pointing and screaming at him and Lovino. What was her problem? Hadn't she ever seen travelers sleeping in a car before?

Antonio looked down at Lovino, who was whining in Italian and then Antonio realized why the woman was screaming.

They were both naked and they had bits of grass on them from their hot night in the field. That couldn't look too good. Antonio maneuvered himself so that his junk was covered and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor. He wrapped it around his waist and got out of the car. The young woman was running away now, still screaming.

"Wait! Aspetta!" he called out and the woman didn't stop. Antonio ran after her with quite some difficulty down the road until he caught her shoulder. Antonio realized that the young woman was a nun due to the fact that she was wearing a rosary around her neck and a black veil.

"Lasciami andare! Pervert!" she screamed.

"No. Umm, no pervert. Ah... viaggiatore." Antonio tried to explain.

"Inglese? Pervert!" the woman said still unsure.

"Yes English. Not a pervert..." Antonio reassured her.

"Lovino parla italiano." Antonio said pointing to the car. The woman nodded her head and they walked towards the car. Lovino had fallen back asleep, how that was possible Antonio had no idea, but he opened the door to the car and woke Lovino up.

* * *

"Did the screaming lady go away?" he asked Antonio.

"No. Can you talk to her? She thinks we are perverts or something like that. She's a nun."

"Fine, give me some clothes."

Antonio went to open the trunk, and found a pair of shorts and a shirt for Lovino to put on. He tossed them to Lovino who dressed quickly and went to the awaiting nun who was facing away from the car and muttering to herself.

"Ciao buona suora." Lovino said.

The young nun turned around.

"Ciao buon uomo." she said.

"Please excuse our behavior sister. We fell asleep while passing through. We were trying to get to Rome." Lovino explained in Italian.

"I thought you were dead. Or had been murdered. Why were you naked?" the woman said.

"Ummm..." being gay was a sin according to the church.

"It's more comfortable to sleep that way." Lovino lied. The nun scowled.

"In each other's arms?" she asked.

"It was cold." Lovino said and Antonio, who was now fully clothed, came to stand next to him, giving him a concerned look.

The young nun smiled then. She looked at Antonio then at Lovino.

"Lovers?" she asked in English.

Lovino blushed and turned to look at Antonio.

"Sì." Antonio said. The nun turned back to Lovino.

"I hope you have a good trip to Rome then. Goodbye." she said in her native tongue and then left.

* * *

"What just happened?" Antonio asked.

"A nun caught us naked near her convent, thought we were dead, and wished us good luck on our trip." Lovino stated plainly. Antonio just looked at him that was it?

"Really."

"Yes Really. Now let's go before something else happens." Lovino said and Antonio didn't object.

* * *

Finally they had arrived in Rome! After having been on the road for two weeks both Lovino and Antonio were exhausted. They decided they would stay in Rome one night and then take a flight to Paris where they would meet up with Francis, who was to be part of their plan.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?" Lovino asked. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to get any more people involved with Han Fei-Zi and their problem.

"It's fine. He knows what he's doing." Antonio reassured him.

"What exactly does he do?" Lovino asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, he runs a catering business, and he's also an explosives expert." Antonio said smiling madly.

What an odd combination.

"He can help if we get into trouble." Antonio explained

"I see. And what about your other friend?"

After picking up Francis they were going to Berlin to get Gilbert.

"Mmm, well he worked as a sniper for the German government and he's also a pilot."

"Wow. You know some pretty odd people." Lovino laughed.

"Oh, and like you and I are any different."

"Good point."

"Anyways, they'll tell you everything themselves."

After that Lovino and Antonio went to a restaurant and ordered huge amounts of food. Three hours later they collapsed into their hotel room and slept like the dead till morning.

"Lovino, I have our tickets. We can go now." Antonio said waving to Lovino who was paying the cab driver his fee.

"Coming!"

Lovino grabbed the suitcases and jogged over to Antonio. Now it was off to Paris.

* * *

**Translations**

**: Cazzo - Fuck**

**: Lasciami andare! Pervert! - Let me go! Pervert!**

**: viaggiatore - traveler**

**: Lovino parla italiano - Lovino speaks Italian.**

**: Ciao buona suora - Hello good sister**

**: Ciao buon uomo - Hello good man/brother**


	19. Chapter 19 - Paris

**Whew ! Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I've been super busy hope you like the chapter ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Paris**

The plane landed in the Roissy Airport three hours late. Grumpy and tired Lovino trudged towards the exit, barely managing to keep a grip on his suitcase, as Antonio followed behind him.

They finally got out and Lovino scanned the small crowd that was there waiting for people. Lovino looked for a while and then his eyes landed on a blonde.

The man was very good looking, with wavy blonde locks, most of which were tied back with an elastic, the rest falling loosely around his face. He had a little bit of stubble and shocking cerulean blue eyes. He wore a fitted black shirt and dark blue tight fitted pants.

"That's Francis." Antonio said and he started to wave to said man. Francis stood up and walked towards them. Once he had reached them he hugged Antonio and planted air kisses on both his cheeks.

"Antonio, it's been too long? How are you?"

"I'm good. How have you been?"

"Bah, same old thing all ze time! Ze catering and ze city life. Lots of work." Francis shrugged and then turned his attention to Lovino.

"Zis must be Lovino. Comme tu es mignon! Francis Bonnefoy, enchanté." Francis said and he air kissed Lovino's cheeks as well.

"Hello." Lovino was really very tired, so he didn't bother to properly introduce himself.

"Well, let's go oui?" Francis said and they went to the parking lot where Francis's catering van stood waiting for them.

They climbed in and sped off into the winding Parisian streets at a frightening speed. Lovino couldn't help but smirk as he watched Antonio clutch his seat in fear muttering to himself in Spanish as Francis drove. Lovino, accustomed to this sort of driving just relaxed, eventually falling asleep on Antonio's shoulder.

* * *

As soon as Francis had turned off the engine Antonio had quickly opened the door to the van and promptly yelled at his friend, criticizing his driving. Antonio knew that Europeans, in general, were not particularly safe drivers, but the driving he had witnessed here and in Italy was too much for him.

It was a wonder that Lovino had managed to fall asleep during that turbulent ride and still be asleep once it ended.

"Listen I'm sorry you didn't like my driving." Francis pouted.

"Oh never mind, but I'm driving next time." Antonio said.

"No you aren't." Francis said flatly.

"Why?"

"You'll die. And you will wreck my van." Francis stated in a tone completely void of emotion.

Antonio just stared at his friend. He had almost forgotten that Francis could be very stoic at times, and it was always a little unsettling to see this part of his personality surface. He wasn't an ex-explosives expert for no reason. Antonio shuddered a little.

"Fine." was all he could manage.

"I'm going to open the apartment okay. Grab your stuff and your adorable little lover." Francis said, back to his regular and hugely over romantic self.

Antonio just smiled and went to open the van door, picking up a sleeping Lovino, carrying the smaller man into Francis's small apartment building. Francis appeared and guided Antonio to his apartment which was on the ground floor.

"Be quiet okay, Arthure is probablement sleeping." Francis said and Antonio recalled his friend's British lover.

"You're still together. I'm surprised." Antonio teased.

"He is my one and only." Francis said very seriously.

Antonio smiled and quietly went into the apartment, gently depositing Lovino onto the living room couch. Francis followed him into the small living room and he and Antonio talked a while, catching up on things until they heard a huge crashing sound coming from the bedroom.

"Oh no! Not good!" Francis said, and ran off towards the sound.

Antonio, who was greatly puzzled, just waited in the living room on the couch, absently stroking Lovino's hair who, despite all the noise, was still asleep.

For a while there was quiet, then very loud voices. Five seconds after that, Francis, whose shirt was all torn, buttons missing, and Arthur, who was only wearing boxers, stormed out of their room in a fierce argument, which, no surprise was one sided.

"I am sorry mon chéri, but my friends are here!" Francis apologized, running after his British lover who was busy yelling every insult known to man at him.

"Y-you could have warned me!" Arthur yelled, blushing, although Antonio had no idea why.

"I did, you forgot." Francis said.

"Still! You can't just come home, comfort me after mint bunny dying in my dream, and get me all turned on, and then say your friends are here!" Arthur screeched.

"I'm sorry; let me make it up to you." Francis said and he brought the British man towards him, giving him a passionate kiss.

The kiss turned into some heavy petting, and Antonio, who seemed to have been forgotten, just sat there trying to say something to the enraptured couple.

Then the worst thing possible happened; Lovino woke up. The man grumbled and sat up, catching site of Francis and Arthur.

He was very irritated, Antonio could tell.

"Hey, you two, stop slobbering all over each other and get a room! I do not need to see this." Lovino roared and the two mentioned looked at Antonio and Lovino, Arthur in horror and Francis smiling.

"AAAAHHHH!" Arthur screamed and then ran off, banging the door to his room closed.

Francis blushed a little.

"Sorry about zat. I forgot zat you guys were here." he apologized.

"Whatever." Lovino said grumpily.

"Lovi, be nice." Antonio pleaded.

"It's okay. I'm going to see how Arthure iz doing. We'll talk in ze morning." Francis said and he went after his lover.

* * *

Someone cleared their throat very loudly as they entered the tiny kitchen where Antonio and Lovino were sitting, a cup of coffee in front of each of them. Arthur stood in the kitchen door, Francis behind him, both fully clothed.

"Um, I wanted to apologize for last night. Um, sorry 'bout that." Arthur said, running a hand nervously through his blonde hair.

"It's okay." Antonio said.

"Oh, good then." Arthur blushed and then pulled up a chair to the table.

"So, you must be Lovino." Arthur said, addressing said man.

"Hello." was all Lovino said as he was still feeling quite tired.

"Arthure do you want a café or un thé?" Francis asked from the counter.

"Tea."

After tea and more coffee had been made, Francis joined his friends and lover at the small table and put on his serious, stoic business face.

"So, why have you come to visit? I assume it iz not just to spend time with me." Francis stated.

This surprised Lovino who thought that this man was just silly, but apparently he had been wrong.

"Yes, you are right. I need your help." Antonio said, casting a quick glance at Lovino and then at Arthur.

Lovino wasn't sure he wanted Arthur to know his situation.

Francis seemed to guess the hesitation and cleared the air for them.

"Neither Arthure nor I would ever betray your trust. Your secret iz safe with us." Francis said and Arthur shook his head firmly.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"It's fine. Go ahead and tell them." Lovino said, wanting to have this whole mess behind him.

"You know that I work as a body guard right." Antonio started.

Francis and Arthur nodded.

"Well, I met Lovino through my work. Have you heard about the Dagger Angel?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. She's the most infamous assassin in the world. The best assassin, the scariest and most lethal. I heard she died though. In China I think." Arthur said.

Lovino gulped. Sometimes he forgot what sort of reputation he had.

"Well, the Dagger Angel was the assassin sent to kill my client. And he saved me from falling to my death." Antonio said looking into Lovino's eyes.

The shocked expressions on Arthur's face was almost too much for Lovino to handle, in fact the only reason he didn't run was because of all the harshness of his time as an assassin that had steeled him against this kind of thing.

Francis on the other hand, did not look surprised or shocked, and the only hint of any emotion was a brief flash in his eyes that lasted for only a fraction of a second.

"You're the Dagger Angel?!" Arthur said aghast.

"Yes." Lovino said, tight lipped.

"I see. And why would an assassin and a bodyguard need my help?" Francis asked, completely cool, serious, eyes focused and void of emotion.

"The client that Lovino failed to kill and I failed to protect wants the Dagger Angel dead. And he hired me to track Lovino down." Antonio explained.

"And then you fell in love and now Antonio will die unless Lovino is turned in. But then Lovino would die and you do not want that." Francis said.

Lovino was surprised by how quickly Francis had made such an accurate assessment.

"Yes. And we need your help to make sure that neither of us dies." Antonio said, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Fine." Francis said without hesitation.

"How could I not help my best friend find happiness with ze man of his dreams?" Francis smiled, the stoicness completely gone from his face and voice.

Antonio smiled.

"Thank you."

"So I'm guessing Gilbert will be in on this too." Francis said.

"Yes." Antonio smiled.

"Oh this iz going to be juste comme le bon vieux temps!" Francis smiled and so did Antonio.

Francis turned his gaze to Arthur now, a questioning look in his eyes. Arthur looked very alarmed by all of the information he had just received.

"I have to do this for Antonio and Lovino Arthure. What do you think?" he asked.

Arthur sighed and said nothing for a while.

"It's fine. You should help them." Arthur said.

Francis kissed him softly, saying thank you quietly into his ear.

* * *

Antonio, Francis and Lovino stood in the airport waving goodbye to Arthur who stood amongst the crowd waving back. They were going to go to Berlin now to get Gilbert. They were about to go through when they heard Arthur shout.

"Wait! Francis!" he called out, pushing through the crowd towards them.

They all turned around and Francis shoved his way through the crowd towards Arthur. When Francis got to Arthur he saw that his adorable blonde lover was in tears.

"Arthure! What's wrong!?" he said taking the man's face in his hands as fat tear drops rolled down Arthur's face. Francis wiped away the tears.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt. I-I d-d-don't want to lose you." Arthur sobbed.

Oh. Francis smiled. This entire time Arthur had put on a brave face, not showing his pain, his fear of Francis leaving and never returning.

"Arthur. I will come back I promise." Francis said and then he kissed Arthur, completely unaware of the audience they had.

"Don't cry." he said once the kiss had been broken.

"Fine. But you had better come back in one piece." Arthur smiled.

"I love you." Francis gave him a hug and then they stepped apart. The crowd that had witnessed everything parted like the red sea for Francis, who, once having reached Antonio and Lovino called out one last time.

"Je t'aime Arthure!"

And then the trio were off to Berlin.

* * *

**Translations**

**Comme tu es mignon - How cute you are**

**mon chéri - my darling**

**café or un thé - coffee or a tea**

**juste comme le bon vieux temps - just like old times**

**Je t'aime Arthure! - I love you Arthur!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Berlin

**Whew ! Finally got this chapter out. Hope it's good ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Berlin**

Antonio was now truly exhausted as he exited the Berlin airport with Lovino and Francis to hail a cab. Lovino was mumbling to himself angrily in Italian and Francis had periodically been falling asleep while standing, sitting or even moving about, a cigarette hanging from his lips the entire time.

A cab finally pulled over in front of them and after having stored their luggage in the trunk, Antonio, Lovino and Francis hopped in, Antonio handing a sheet of paper with Gilbert's address on it to the driver.

The car started and before Antonio could help himself, he fell asleep, rocked by the purr of the engine and the smell of cigarettes, both Francis' and the driver's mixed with those stupid pine scented air fresheners.

* * *

"Ich komme, ich komme!"

Lovino, impatient as ever, rang the doorbell again.

This time the person in the apartment swore.

"Ich komme, kannst du nicht warten? Du Arschloch!"

The door finally opened to reveal a silver haired, crimson eyed man. His eyes were bloodshot and he wore nothing but a pair of black boxers that appeared to have yellow chicks on them.

"Wer bist du?" he said, addressing Lovino, while a tired Antonio and Francis came huffing and puffing out of the stairwell carrying all their belongings.

The silver haired man caught sight of them and his face split into the most enormous smile Lovino had ever seen in his life.

"Francis! Antonio! Vhat are you guys doing here?!"

The pair looked up, dropped the luggage and literally ran to greet their friend.

"Gilbert!" they cried.

Lovino watched as they slapped each other's backs laughing to some sort of insanely funny private joke.

WAPP! Francis hit Gilbert on the back.

It's been too long mon ami!" Francis laughed.

WAPP!

"Same to you Francis. How's Arthur?" Gilbert smiled.

WAPP!

"Hey, don't forget me! I have a love life too!" Antonio whined.

WAPP!

"Oh yeah?"

WAPP!

"Yeah. Bet you don't."

WAPP!

"I do."

WAPP!

"No way! You! Going steady with someone! Impossible!"

WAPP!

"Possible."

WAPP!

The laughing faces turned into glaring ones, each man eyeing the other two.

WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP! WAPP!

The light smacks turned into punches, nasty words flowing from each mouth in its native language.

"Espece de salop!"

WAPP!

"Bastardo baboso!"

WAPP!

"Sie Schwachkopf!"

WAPP!

Lovino was getting irritated. It was too early in the morning for this, and he did not want the trio fighting amongst themselves.

Lovino was about to yell at them but someone decided to do this before he could.

"Gilbert stop that. You'll disturb the neighbors." the voice was soft but full of authority.

Gilbert froze, Antonio landing a punch on the silver haired man face in the process.

Gilbert didn't even flinch.

"Sorry Matthew."

Then Antonio and Francis froze, with very shocked expressions on their faces. They observed the man named Matthew scrupulously.

"Who are you?"

"Gilbert never does what he's told."

"Are you death by chance?"

"No, probably a sex deity. Gilbert would obey that."

Francis and Antonio nodded in agreement. Lovino, as usual, just frowned.

"No such thing. Just a normal person." Matthew smiled.

"My boyfriend." Gilbert said.

"Oh." the Spaniard and Frenchman said in unison.

They looked at Matthew again, then at Gilbert.

"I don't get it? Not possible." they both said.

Gilbert looked like he was about to pop a vein when Matthew gently took his arm and proposed that they all come inside.

Once they had all done so, Matthew directed them to the living room and brought them all steaming cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Lovino said, genuinely appreciative towards Matthew.

"No problem."

They all sat and talked, well mostly Francis, Gilbert and Antonio talked, catching up on the past.

Lovino and Matthew both just sat there, neither saying a word. Lovino didn't say anything because he was just tired, but he doubted that was why Matthew wasn't talking.

The leanly built blonde was smiling, patient and understanding. Lovino could tell that this man was very intelligent, why he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that there was definitely something very interesting about Matthew. Whether it was good or bad he hadn't decided yet.

* * *

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert had all talked each others heads off.

Antonio really was happy to be reunited with his two best friends. So now as the conversation slowed, Antonio wondered how he was going to tell Gilbert about what was going on.

He knew Gilbert wouldn't question him or be as straightforward as Francis had been, so explaining the situation was going to be a difficult task to accomplish.

"Gilbert. I don't think I introduced you to Lovino properly." Antonio said, standing from the couch, Lovino also standing up. Gilbert rose too.

"Lovino, Gilbert, my best friend. Gilbert, Lovino, my lover." Antonio said.

"Hallo." Gilbert stuck his hand out and Lovino shook it.

"Hi." Lovino smiled.

"Oh, and this is Matthew." Gilbert said, designating the blonde who also stood up.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew said softly. Francis, who seemed to feel sort of left out stood too.

"Listen, it's great to see you and I would have come to visit soon anyways, just for fun. But today that's not why we came." Antonio said.

Gilbert looked confused.

"Why are you here then?" Gilbert asked.

They all sat down again.

"How do I start this?" Antonio said, fiddling with his hands.

"Just tell them what you told me." Francis said.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and Lovino squeezed back.

"Don't worry. We are not prejudiced." Matthew said comfortingly.

"Gilbert, you know that I work as a bodyguard."

Gilbert nodded.

"Well, I was assigned to a client, Han Fei-Zi, in Shanghai a while back."

"Okay, who's that?" Gilbert asked.

"He's the owner and director of one of China's biggest conglomerates, and he also has an underground drug trafficking and arms business." Matthew said.

Francis, Antonio and Lovino looked at Matthew, shocked looks on their faces.

"Matthew used to work with an International Anti-Terrorist Squad." Gilbert explained.

"Yes. I was the head of the data retrievement sector and the hacking sector." Matthew said.

"Wow. Gilbert, you scored yourself one very intelligent monsieur." Francis said.

"Anyways, back to Han-Fei Zi." Gilbert said.

"Oh. Right. Well the assassin sent to kill Han Fei-Zi was the Dagger Angel." Antonio continued.

"Oh, that infamous assassin that died a while back." Gilbert said.

"Yes, well the Dagger Angel didn't die." Antonio said.

"Because the Dagger Angel is Lovino." Matthew said.

Lovino squeezed Antonio's hand harder.

"Yes I am." Lovino said quietly.

"Wow, and I hear you're the best of the best!" Gilbert said excitedly, a reaction no one expected.

"Well, whatever you need help with I'm in." Gilbert stated immediately.

"Really?!" Antonio cried.

Gilbert nodded.

"And I'll be glad to help too if I can." Matthew said smiling.

Lovino gave a relieved sigh before he asked,

"Well, I know what Matthew does, but what do you do Gilbert?"

"Me? I'm a weapons expert and I've also dabbled in aviation." Gilbert said.

"So, shall we discuss in detail all of zis." Francis suggested.

Everyone present gave a nod and they started planning.

* * *

**So, what's going to happen next, the plan in action ? Please review 3**

* * *

**Translations**

**Ich komme, ich komme! - I'm coming, I'm coming!**

**Ich komme, kannst du nicht warten? Du Arschloch! - I'm coming, can't you wait? You asshole!**

**Wer bist du? - Who are you?**

**Espece de salop - You bastard**

**Bastardo baboso! - Slimy Bastard**

**Sie Schwachkopf! - You moron!**


	21. Chapter 21- Promises

**Here's the next chpt ! I'm getting better at getting them in on time. A big thank you to all all of you for reading my story, for your reviews and an even bigger thank you to my beta for all your hard work**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Promises**

"Okay, before we leave and get ourselves killed let's go out okay." Gilbert said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was a good idea to unwind before going all out and yes, possibly getting themselves killed. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Lovino and Matthew had all been working non-stop on the plan for about three weeks, and now that it was complete all they had left to do was actually put the plan in action.

Every single one of them was exhausted; Matthew had gathered all the information they would need, Francis had set up all his bombing equipment, Gilbert had gotten ahold of various weapons and Antonio and Lovino had planned everything else. In short they all needed a break before the storm hit.

"Sure that sounds good. Where should we go?" Antonio asked.

"I know a bar not too far from here. It's always a lot of fun to go there." Gilbert suggested.

"Okay. Let's go then." Lovino grabbed his coat from the closet and went to open the apartment door. Everyone else did the same and soon enough they were out on the streets of Berlin, smiling and happy.

* * *

Francis sighed as he watched Gilbert and Matthew dance together and then sighed again when he saw Antonio and Lovino do the same. His lower lip started to quiver a bit and he took a swig of his drink.

He missed Arthur a lot and not having sex for almost a month was killing him. And then there was the possibility that he might die.

Or worse, that Arthur wouldn't want to do it when he got back.

Francis finished his drink and because he was feeling lonely he decided to be the center of attention for a while. He stood and went up to the dj, requesting one of his favorite (and most perverted) songs.

The music started and Francis started to sing. A space cleared in the room as the unusual song started and Francis strode up to sing and dance. Matthew, Antonio, Lovino and Gilbert watched, cheering him on.

_Pour un flirt avec toi_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Pour un flirt avec toi_

_Je serais prêt à tout_

_Pour un simple rendez-vous_

_Pour un flirt avec toi_

Francis winked at a group, one of the girls squealing and a very cute man blushing, biting his bottom lip slightly.

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour_

_Entre tes bras_

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour_

_Entre tes draps_

Francis continued to dance, swaying back and forth, loving all the attention he was getting. The song ended and Francis got a big round of applause, he gracefully bowed and now that he felt in higher spirits, went back to the bar for another drink. He silently promised that he would have sex with his little English man again.

* * *

After Francis had finished singing, Lovino and Antonio started dancing again, this time to a slow song. Lovino happily wrapping his arms around his tan lover, savoring the moment, knowing full well that they might never get the chance to do anything like this again.

Despite his happiness a discrete tear escaped from his eye.

Antonio noticed.

"Lovino, don't cry. We'll be okay. Don't worry." he assured, kissing Lovino.

Lovino started to cry harder.

"Shh, it's okay." Antonio said, bringing Lovino even closer to him as they moved in a slow circle.

"I know that." Lovino pushed away a little, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, don't cry. We're here to have fun." Antonio smiled.

Lovino nodded his head and the couple went off the dance floor, settling in a small isolated booth. There they recalled the months they had spent on the island, the bliss of having found each other and all the other memories they had made there.

"Lovino I promise we'll go back." Antonio smiled.

"Yes." Lovino smiled and then bit his lip at the prospect of going back to their little paradise.

"And we'll make even better memories this time. I promise." Antonio sealed the promise with a kiss both would remember for a very long time.

* * *

"So, are you ready Mattie?" Gilbert asked after he and Matthew had finished dancing and settled down with drinks.

"Yes. I am." Matthew nodded firmly.

"Good. I am too." Gilbert's smile wavered ever so slightly. Matthew smiled knowingly, his deep blue violet eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure?" he asked his crimson eyed lover.

"No. I-I- I'm not worried about Francis or Antonio and Lovino looks like he can take care of himself but-" Gilbert couldn't finish his sentence.

"But you don't think I can manage." Matthew finished his sentence for him.

"No! That's not it! I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Gilbert confessed.

Matthew laughed and the sound caught Gilbert by surprise.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to me. Plus, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Matthew said.

Gilbert only frowned.

"Fine. Want me to prove it." Matthew stood up before Gilbert could say anything and marched up to the burliest guy at the bar. He appeared to be a biker who had had one too many drinks. Matthew tapped the man on the shoulder who turned around slowly.

Matthew punched him.

The sucker punch sent the huge man flying off his stool and to a crumpling halt on the ground.

Gilbert's jaw dropped so much it might as well have hit the floor.

"MATTHEW!" Gilbert screamed and ran towards him.

The burly man stood, swore, and swung his left fist at Matthew. The blonde ducked and punched again, this time in the man's bulging stomach.

Francis, Antonio and Lovino heard the commotion and rushed over to see what was happening. They were very surprised to see Matthew holding his own against a huge biker as Gilbert watched, flustered.

Matthew landed another good punch but the man swung unexpectedly and hit Matthew in the face. His glasses clattered to the floor and Gilbert emitted a very ominous growl before pouncing on the biker, punching him repeatedly.

Matthew stood completely unscathed, and put a gentle hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"I'm fine. And I proved my point; you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Matthew said, smiling.

Gilbert rounded on Matthew, his face set in a serious frown.

"Matthew. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." he said angrily.

Matthew's smiled didn't falter.

"I won't."

Gilbert smiled at this.

"Good."

Antonio, Lovino and Francis just looked confused by this exchange, but for Gilbert and Matthew it was a promise to stay alive for better days together.

* * *

The group stumbled out of the bar, all happy and filled with hope. Now, as they made their way back to Gilbert's apartment, the only thing left to do was catch some sleep and put the plan into action.

* * *

**Lyric Translations (Look up the song, it's kinda funny)**

_Pour un flirt avec toi_ - For a flirt with you

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_ - I would do anything

_Pour un flirt avec toi_ - For a flirt with you

_Je serais prêt à tout -_ I would be ready for anything

_Pour un simple rendez-vous -_ For a simple date_  
_

_Pour un flirt avec toi - _For a flirt with you_  
_

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour - _For a little turn, a little day_  
_

_Entre tes bras - _Held in your arms_  
_

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour - _For a little turn, a little day_  
_

_Entre tes draps - _Between your sheets

* * *

**So there you have it. The plan begins in the next chapter so look forward to it !**


	22. Laptop is Dead

**Hey everyone ! I am sadly typing this from my family's computer because mine just went caput. This means that it might be a while before I can publish the next chapter of my story (I will try though). **

**I will try to post another chapter when I can, but till then I apologize for the inconvenience :(**


	23. Chapter 22 - Plan In Action

**Hey everyone ! I'm back ! I finally got myself a new laptop and as a treat I made this chapter a little longer than usual (plus a little sexy scene too).**

**Anyways, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Plan In Action**

"I still don't understand why I have to be like this now. I'm uncomfortable." Lovino whined as the group of five went towards their gate.

"Lovi, we already went over this. You can't blow your cover." Antonio whispered in his ear.

"I know. It's just..." Lovino trailed off and blushed.

"For the record I think you look adorable and I know you're uncomfortable." Antonio patted his shoulder.

Lovino was decked out in a pink strappy dress and a pair of high heeled sandals on which his legs wobbled dangerously. He had a bow in his hair and he had makeup on. He looked like a very convincing girl.

They continued walking towards their gate, and Lovino clung onto Antonio so as to not fall on his ass because of the heels. Once they had finally made it to their gate Lovino gratefully sat down in one of the waiting area chairs.

Everyone else also sat down, all tired from the high stress they had experienced for toting fake ID's and weapons. around The weeks of planning they had done had paid off though and they hadn't been caught so far.

"Does everyone remember the arrangement for the plane?" Matthew asked as the time to board approached.

Everyone nodded and three minutes later their flight was called. They all stood, luggage in hand and slowly made their way towards the flight attendant who was checking the passengers boarding passes.

"Hello, your boarding passes please." she smiled politely.

Matthew went first, handing the woman the ticket. She scanned it and told Matthew to go on. She did the same for Francis and Gilbert and Antonio who were bickering with each other to calm their nerves.

Then came Lovino's turn, the woman smiled at him and took his ticket.

"It must be hard travelling with four men." she smiled.

Lovino just smiled, not trusting his voice to work as the woman scanned his ticket.

"Here you go." she said handing back the ticket.

"Thank you." Lovino said, raising the pitch of his voice as much as he could.

"Sure."

Lovino went to join the rest of the group and they boarded the plane.

Antonio and Lovino sat together and Matthew, Gilbert and Francis all sat in a middle row.

Lovino tried to get comfortable for the twelve hour flight ahead of them and the first thing he did was take off the ridiculous heels he was wearing.

"Much better." he muttered to himself.

Fifteen minutes later the plane took off and Lovino looked over to see that Antonio looked quite uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a concerned hand on Antonio's knee.

"I just don't like planes very much that's all." Antonio smiled weakly.

Lovino imagined there was something else behind Antonio's discomfort but he didn't press him seeing as they were both stressed out enough as it was.

"So, what do you want to do?" Antonio asked to change the topic.

Lovino shrugged, what on earth could one do on a plane in a cramped little seat?

Antonio frowned seeing that Lovino wasn't going to make an effort with anything.

"Fine. Then I'm going to read." Antonio declared and he fished a book out of his bag.

Lovino let him be and decided he would draw something. For as long as he could remember he had loved drawing; Feli and his mother had also loved to draw. Before the trip Lovino had bought a little sketch book which he now took out of his bag.

He didn't know quite what to draw, so he opted for Antonio who was now engrossed with his book. He picked up a sharpened pencil and started to draw for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Gilbert was grumpy. He wanted to cuddle with Matthew a little and talk to him, as he was still blown away by the side of Matthew he had seen at the bar, but he couldn't.

Francis, that stupid frog, had decided to sit in the middle of the three seat row, leaving Gilbert and Matthew on opposite ends.

Francis was currently busy talking Matthew's ear off about how adorable Arthur was and how he couldn't cook and how "he must be starving be starving without me."

Francis only stopped talking when a woman with a trolley came by and asked what they would like to drink.

"A ginger ale for me." Matthew said.

"Und a cola for me." Gilbert smiled.

"What kind of red wine do you have?" Francis asked.

"We have a Merlot and a Chiraz."

"Melot please."

The woman poured the drinks and handed them over. Three minutes later Francis got up to use the bathroom. Gilbert took the opportunity to sit down next to Matthew.

Francis gave an indignant cry when he returned to find his seat taken.

"Just sit next to me." Gilbert offered patting his old seat.

"You did zat on purpose!" Francis huffed.

Gilbert just smiled and resumed talking to Matthew.

* * *

"Wow, you're really good at drawing Lovino."

Lovino looked up from his sketch pad to see Antonio examining his drawing. He blushed for two reasons: firstly no one had ever seen his drawings and secondly he had drawn Antonio.

Lovino flipped the pad over.

"Hey, let me see that." Antonio said, grabbing the pad.

Lovino raised his hand to hit Antonio because he really was embarrassed when a hostess stopped in front of them with a beverage filled trolley.

Lovino blushed and lowered his hand.

The flight attendant smiled.

"What can I get you to drink miss?"

Lovino composed himself quickly and answered, raising the pitch of his voice as naturally as possible.

"Umm, an apple juice please." he asked, thinking apple juice was an innocent thing to order.

"Sure, and for you sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"Cola please." Antonio smiled and returned his attention to the sketch pad.

"Don't!" Lovino tried to grab the pad.

"Please! Just a peek." Antonio pouted.

The flight attendant smile as she poured the drinks.

"Here you go." she said, handing the drinks over to them as Antonio finally looked at the drawing.

It was a beautiful sketch of Antonio reading his book.

Lovino blushed when Antonio gave a little gasp.

"I didn't know you were that good at drawing." Antonio smiled.

The flight attendant, who was giving them napkins, also got a look at Lovino's drawing.

"Wow, that's really good." she commented.

"Th-thank you." Lovino said shyly.

"You're lucky to have such a talented girlfriend." the hostess told Antonio.

"Yes. I am very, very lucky. I don't know what I'd do without her." Antonio beamed.

The flight attendant moved away and Lovino whacked Antonio across the arm.

"Hey, stop that. You are supposed to be a lady remember." Antonio smiled.

"Well, who's to say I'm not a violent lady." Lovino folded his arms across his chest, but after remembering he had "breasts", he uncrossed them.

"Hey, will you draw me something?" Antonio asked, eagerly handing over the sketch pad to Lovino.

Lovino sighed; they were going to be on this plane a long time so it wouldn't hurt to indulge Antonio.

"What should I draw?" he smiled.

* * *

"Finally!" Francis threw his hands up to the grey sky as they stepped out of the airport. "I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever!"

The blonde Frenchman lit a cigarette and took a well-deserved drag. All that time in the airport had made him very tired and very, very nervous. Who wouldn't be after smuggling through a huge assortment of weapons and using fake IDs?

Plus, Francis was the only one there without a lover, so he was lonely, and he couldn't call Arthur because that could blow their cover.

Matthew hailed a cab and after having piled all their belongings into the trunk they sped off to their hotel.

Once they finally got into their room the first thing they did was to kick off their shoes, especially Lovino who had been wearing heels for a very long time.

"Ahhh, I don't know how the fuck women walk in these, but that doesn't matter because after this I AM NEVER EVER EVER WEARING HEELS AGAIN! Blergh!" Lovino said crashing onto the nearest bed.

There were blisters on his toes and on the bottoms of his feet.

"Want a massage?" Antonio offered.

"Yes!" Lovino smiled, sticking both his feet in the air.

Crinkle lines appeared on the bridge of Antonio's nose.

"Your feet smell. I'm not touching them. Shower first." Antonio said and he grabbed Lovino's hand, pulling him up off the bed. He smiled mischievously and dragged Lovino towards the bathroom, not bothering to hide his intentions.

Lovino blushed and Francis and Gilbert shared a very knowing laugh.

* * *

"Hey! I'm too tired for this idiota!" Lovino protested as Antonio stripped him of the pink dress.

"Sorry, but you looked so adorable. I can't help myself. Plus, you still want that massage si?" Antonio wagged his eyebrows and he tested the temperature of the huge water filled bathtub.

"Yes, but, Matthew, Gilbert and Francis are out there..." Lovino, who was too tired to yell, could only blush and mumble.

"It's fine. Let them hear." Antonio said and, with no further discussion he started to trail kisses along Lovino's neck. Antonio stripped Lovino's underwear off along with the super stuffed bra and scooped Lovino into his arms.

He gently deposited Lovino into the tub and stripped down as well. He slipped in and grabbed one of Lovino's feet, massaging it gently with the layer of foam that covered the water's surface.

Lovino released a sigh of content.

Antonio massaged the other foot and then started to gently wash Lovino. Once he was clean Lovino returned the favor.

"Lovino come here." Antonio took Lovino's arms and slid him onto his lap and looked into Lovino's beautiful eyes.

Lovino smiled and, Antonio's groin, which was already semi erect, stood to attention, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Te quiero." Antonio whispered breathily.

Lovino lifted his hips up, up, up and then down onto Antonio's burning member, engulfing him completely.

"Mmm, haaa !" Lovino's cheeks flushed.

"Lovi- ah!"

Lovino started to slide slowly up and then down. Antonio watched his lover, the smooth glistening skin, bright eyes and erects pink nipples. Lovino had truly earned his name, the Dagger Angel; he had pierced Antonio's heart with a million daggers and enveloped him in his angel wings with a promise of undying love.

The tension rose.

"Oh Dio, sì! Si! Si!"

Up down, up down, up down, up down, up down.

"Lovi! Ahhh, I'm going to... soon."

Lovino slid up and then buried Antonio in him to the hilt.

Antonio climaxed, spilling over, crying out his angel's name and Lovino did the same. They held onto each other, enjoying the afterglow that came with sex.

"Don't die on me tomorrow okay." Lovino whispered.

"I won't." Antonio promised.

* * *

Even Francis, the king of anything to do with love and sex, blushed when he heard the screams of pleasure emanating from the bathroom. Matthew was also blushing, and trying to ignore the noise and Gilbert had music on that was turned up so loud that one could hear every single lyrics of a very fast paced rap.

A while later the noise died down and even longer after that Antonio and Lovino came out of the bathroom.

Francis, Gilbert and Matthew stood up all at once and started busying themselves with various tasks. Within the next thirty seconds that ensued the only thing they ended up doing was making a horrible mess.

Antonio and Lovino burst out laughing and after a few awkward moment of silence the three others started to laugh too.

Once they had finally all calmed down they revised their plan one more time before hitting the sack. They were going to need their rest if they were going to survive the ordeal that would ensue.

* * *

**Translations**

**Te quiero - I want you**

**Oh Dio, sì! Si! Si! - Oh god yes! Yes ! Yes!  
**


	24. Chapter 23 - Show Time

**Whew ! Finally squeezed this chapter out. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Anyways, we finally get to see what the bad touch trio, Lovino and Matthew have been up to. Let me know what you think of the story so far ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Show Time**

The sound of high heels and swishing fabric were the only noises present as Antonio and Lovino moved down the long, long hall. Their escort pointed them towards the door, the only one at the end of the long, long hall. Antonio gulped and pressed the gun he had with him into Lovino's back.

Click clack, click clack.

They kept walking.

Click clack, click clack.

They arrived at the big red double doors at the end of the hall. A guard opened one of the heavy wooden doors for them and they stepped in.

Show time.

"Mr. Carriedo, how good of you to come. I've been waiting a very long time to see you." Han Fei-Zi smiled, fingers lightly tapping on his expensive desk. "And I see you have brought the Dagger Angel with you, unmasked." the ugly man smiled, his beady black eyes glimmering in the most sickening fashion.

All Antonio could do was nod.

"Bring her to me." he ordered.

Antonio shoved Lovino forward.

"A beautiful specimen isn't she. It's too bad her face is bruised up." Han Fei-Zi said as he inspected Lovino.

Lovino wore the red dress that had been his mother's, long brown hair was swept up into a soft chignon and lips painted red. The Dagger Angel looked beautiful.

A long thin finger scraped its way up Lovino's neck and then down again.

Lovino shivered.

"Now, tell me, who sent you to get rid of me?" Han Fei-Zi asked, circling around him.

Lovino said nothing.

"You aren't going to talk." the smile that had been on Han Fei-Zi's face was replaced with a displeased sneer.

Han Fei-Zi grabbed a fistful of Lovino's dress, yanking him down to the floor.

Antonio tensed but did not move.

"I do not like girls who disobey. Tell me, what agency sent you." Han Fei-Zi smiled again, eyes as small as pinpricks.

Lovino said nothing.

By this point Han Fei-Zi knew he was not going to get an answer so instead he pulled a small handgun out of his pocket. He kept looking at Lovino but addressed Antonio.

"Antonio, dear Antonio. Thank you for bringing-" Han Fei-Zi stopped himself. "What is her name?"

"Alexandra Martin." Antonio said.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Alexandra here. When did you find her?" Han Fei-Zi questioned.

"About two weeks ago."

"Where?"

"Saint Helena Island."

Han Fei-Zi raised his eyebrows.

"Saint Helena."

"Yes." Antonio said. His palms were now very sweaty.

"Alexandra..." Han Fei-Zi said. "Get up."

Lovino clenched his jaw and stood, wobbling in his heels.

Han Fei-Zi lifted the gun and fired two shots straight into Lovino's chest.

Lovino fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, blood staining his skin a gruesome crimson color.

Antonio trembled as Han Fei-Zi turned away from Lovino. His eyes were cruel and cold, an ugly smile stretching the pink scar that ran along his jaw.

A guard stepped into the room.

"Get rid of her." Han Fei-Zi said.

Antonio watched as the guard picked up Lovino's limp body, tossing him into a black bag and tying it shut.

He left the room.

"Now, shall we talk a little?" Han Fei-Zi smiled.

* * *

When Lovino woke up it was very hot, dark and hard to breathe. He felt about and realized he was in a bag. He fished down into the dress for one of his knives and split the bag open.

"Ahh"

It felt good to be able to breathe properly again. Lovino looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. There was dirt everywhere and the sun beat down upon his bare back. In the distance Lovino spotted the Han Fei-Zi establishment.

The place was a huge private property that spread across 15 acres on the outskirts of Shanghai. There was one long concrete road and where the property ended one could see various buildings and the Shanghai River. Lovino stood up in the dirt and waited.

Fifteen minutes later a car stopped on the concrete road right by him. Lovino got into the car.

"Lovino, I'm glad to see that you're safe." Matthew said from the front seat.

Francis nodded as he was too busy assembling a large sniper rifle to talk.

"How long was I out?"

"Mmh, about 24 hours."

"That long!" Lovino was awe struck.

"Well, look at how deep those bullets went into the dress." Matthew remarked.

Lovino looked down at his chest area that was stained red and at the dress that had been strengthened with the same material used to make bulletproof vests. The bullets were lodged completely in the fabric, almost breaking through. Lovino shuddered.

"Antonio." Lovino whispered.

"Hmm."

"What about Antonio? How is he?" Lovino said, his breath caught in his throat.

"We're not sure." Matthew started. "But the tracking device on him should at least help us know where he is." he said reassuringly.

Lovino gulped.

They drove in silence for a while and then stopped when they hit the northern edge of the property.

"Here," Francis said tossing Lovino some clothes. "Get yourself changed."

It was black clothing, similar to what any assassin would wear.

Lovino changed and joined the group that had set up equipment discretely behind the car.

"There have been no signs of movement from the room since you and Antonio got there." Matthew informed him, pointing at a red blip on a virtual map.

"Have you been able to hack the surveillance system yet?" Lovino asked.

"Yes. We should be able to see what's going on in about an hour or so." Matthew said.

They waited under the blistering sun, all four of them staring at the screen, waiting for the numbers endlessly scrolling across it to end.

Lovino started to feel empty as he watched the meaningless data pass in front of his eyes. A short while later the surveillance system was up. Matthew selected the camera that corresponded with the red blip and an image showed up on the screen.

Han Fei-Zi was pacing in the exact spot where he had shot Lovino.

Lovino shook from head to toe, his jaw clenched and tears splashed onto the parched dirt which soaked them up immediately.

Antonio was there, lying face up on the floor, blood seeping through his white shirt, not breathing.

Francis, Matthew and Gilbert moved around trying to figure things out, but it all seemed to be a blur to Lovino.

He stood there, unable to stop shaking, to stop crying, and, in the midst of his friends, standing there in the dust he screamed a blood curdling scream.

Matthew, Gilbert and Francis stopped dead in their tracks.

Lovino made a mad dash for the car, the others running after him. He got in and sped away.

* * *

**Dun, dun ,dun ! What's going to happen next ? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner than later for you guys. Thanks for reading at your patience.  
**


	25. Chapter 24 - Storm In

**I'm so, so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out ! I had some things my beta had to fix and I have been busy with a course I'm taking. I will get the next chapter out within the next couple days.  
**

**Anyways cheers to you all !**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Storm In**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Gilbert cursed as he watched the car speed away on the long concrete road. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled. Hard.

"Shhh, calm down Gilbert. Getting frustrated isn't going to help." Matthew said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree, but what are we going to do?" Francis questioned.

"The chopper." Matthew said.

* * *

Lovino managed to get in through the massive garden at the back of the establishment that was crawling with guards and the nastiest looking dogs he'd ever seen.

Rage clouded his judgment as a guard approached his hiding place. He stabbed the man and, without a scream he fell to Lovino's feet dead.

He was about to go out, to just throw himself in there to get to Antonio when a hand pressed over his mouth with a cloth and everything started to go fuzzy.

"No... Antonio... I need to get to..." he mumbled before everything went dark.

* * *

Matthew backed out of the garden carefully, Lovino slung over his shoulder, unconscious. Once he was in the car he signaled Francis and Gilbert and soon the sound of a helicopter could be heard all throughout the Fei-Zi establishment.

With their original plan gone bad, Matthew, Gilbert and Francis had decided that the best course of action would be to attack the Fei-Zi establishment and quietly retrieve Lovino before he was found out.

Matthew sat in the back seat of the car, Lovino still unconscious next to him, handcuffed, as explosions and gunfire could be heard coming from the enormous property.

Matthew's lips quivered and he prayed that they would all come out of this mess alive.

Noise raged all around him and fifteen minutes after he had gassed Lovino, the man awoke.

Lovino blinked and took a little time to regain his senses, to remember everything that had happened and to turn his eyes on Matthew.

"How could you!?" Lovino screamed in agony. "Why didn't you let me go to him!?"

His eyes were filled with rage, sadness and hate.

"I-"

"WHY? WHY?" he screamed.

"Lovino I couldn't let you-"

"BASTARD! TAKE THESE CUFFS OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" Lovino raged.

The anger in Lovino's eyes made Matthew quiver.

"I can't." he said as tears started to flow freely down his face.

Lovino started to cry too, screaming all the while, thrashing about wildly. He pushed his wrists into the handcuffs so much that they started to bleed.

"Lovino stop!" Matthew implored.

Lovino stopped.

"Don't worry. Gilbert and Francis are going to get Antonio." Matthew said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lovino said nothing. He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying and screaming.

"They will make it. I promise." Matthew said.

Lovino's teeth pierced his lip, his mouth becoming bloody. They both waited, torn with worry and in Lovino's case rage and grief.

* * *

Francis felt the adrenaline rush hit its peak inside his body as he sprinted through the corridors, taking down anyone in his way. He checked the virtual map on the tracking device one last time before heading down one more hall.

This hall was packed full of guards.

"Oh fait chier!" he cursed as the bullets started to fly.

Francis pulled a small smoke bomb from one of the many pockets that adorned his black clothes and threw it in front of him.

He slipped by quickly, but just as was about to make it to the huge wooden doors at the end of the hall he felt a bullet penetrate his leg.

He winced but carried on, pushing open the doors in time to see Han Fei-Zi escape through an underground root under the floors lush blood stained carpeting.

Francis shut the doors behind him.

Antonio lay on the ground in a pool of blood and Francis could not tell if he was breathing or not.

BZZZT, BEEP, BZZZT, BEEP! The walky-talky buzzed.

"Francis listen, there are reinforcement on their way. Gonna have to bomb the place. Get Antonio and get out of there now. You have four minutes." Gilbert's voice crackled.

"Fine."

Francis scooped Antonio into his arms and, before he went out into the hall again, dropped a bomb down the hatch from which Han Fei-Zi had escaped.

Francis ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, before the impact of the bomb hit.

Another bullet hit him, this time in the arm.

A man stopped him in his tracks and swung with a bludgeon at his head.

Francis barely managed to dodge before another hit came his way, this time aiming for Antonio.

Francis blocked the blow with his arms and a fraction of a second later a sickening crunch of bones was heard.

Francis screamed in agony and shot with his broken arm, a bullet lodging in the man's leg.

This left just enough time for Francis to run.

BZZZT, BEEP, BZZZT, BEEP!

"One minutes left. Hurry!" Gilbert warned.

Francis ran, finally making it out of the building. The sound of swishing helicopter blades resonating from above.

Gilbert landed in front of Francis who climbed in and promptly blacked out.

* * *

Matthew and Lovino's tension was broken when a huge explosion sounded, shaking the car.

Matthew gulped back the bile that had slowly risen in his throat and after the sound died they waited, still as stones.

Soon after the buzzing of a helicopter could be heard. Matthew looked up to see their helicopter.

The walky-talky in his pocket sounded.

"Drive. Don't stop till I say so. I'll follow from a distance."

"Fine. I'll drive west from here."

The walky-talky sounded off.

"Lovino, we are going now." Matthew said before climbing into the front seat of the car and speeding off.

* * *

Gilbert followed the car from a good distance, flying much higher than regulation so as to not be spotted so easily. He looked back for a second, spotting Antonio and Francis.

Gilbert's heart squeezed. He wanted to help them, to see if Antonio was alive and to see how badly injured Francis was, but he couldn't.

If he stopped moving now they would be caught, either by local authority or by Han Fei-Zi's men, or at least what remained of them. They needed to be as far as possible away from the Fei-Zi establishment.

* * *

Lovino sat unmoving in the back seat of the car. All he could think of was one thing; the image of Antonio, covered in blood, body marred by bullet wounds.

Antonio and his brother were the only people Lovino had left in the world.

He couldn't lose him. Not when he should have been the one to die.

Antonio was good, why did he have to die?

"Lovino." Matthew said.

The image flashed in his head again.

"Lovino!" Matthew was louder this time.

Lovino inhaled a breath, jerking his head up to find that Matthew had stopped driving and that the engine wasn't running anymore.

"Is Antonio here?" Lovino dared to ask.

Matthew nodded and pointed to the landed helicopter.

Lovino got out of the car, slipping and falling; landing face first in the dirt, screaming as he was inhibited by the handcuffs that still bound his hands together.

Matthew also got out, unlocking the handcuffs.

Lovino stood and sprinted for the copter.

Once he had clambered in he saw Gilbert hunched over in front of a body. Antonio's body.

Gilbert sat up all of a sudden, confusing Lovino, and started giving compressions to Antonio.

"Lovino. Help me. Check his pulse" Gilbert said his voice hoarse.

Lovino bolted forward, grabbing Antonio's limp, cold hand.

Nothing.

He started to cry as he kept trying to find Antonio's pulse. To feel life from him. Everything was a blur around him; the only thing that was clear was Antonio.

Antonio's body was battered, blue bruises blossoming on his blood tinted skin, bullet wounds and cuts adorning him.

"Come on Antonio! Come on!" Gilbert screamed as he pumped Antonio's heart.

Lovino gave Antonio two breaths and went to check his pulse again.

Nothing.

Gilbert was sweating.

"Lovino take over."

Lovino gave compressions.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Two breaths. Check Pulse.

Nothing.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Two breaths. Check Pulse.

Thump, thump.

A pulse. A faint pulse.

A breath.

Lovino cried tears of joy.

"Antonio is alive." Lovino whispered.

* * *

Once Antonio's pulse and breathing had stabilized Matthew informed Lovino, Gilbert and Francis that the bullets needed to be removed immediately.

Matthew would operate on Antonio.

"Morphine." Matthew demanded.

Gilbert gave him the required dose and Matthew injected it into Antonio.

Once the morphine kicked in Matthew started removing the bullets.

Fifteen bullets covered in blood lay on the metal floor of the helicopter. Francis's broken arm was in a sling and the bullet he had taken to the leg was also gone.

Lovino was sitting, watching a still unconscious Antonio breathe.

Matthew and Gilbert were holding each other close.

It was finally over. Their whole ordeal with the murderous Han Fei-Zi was over.

Or so they hoped.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter. I will post the next one soon :)**


	26. Chapter 25 - Better Times ?

**Well, here's the next chapter. There are only going to be a few more chapters after this one and I will try to get them out soon (lies right ? yeah, yeah ,I know, sorry...)**

**Anyways, I always look forward to reviews and thank everyone for reading my crap. Also a big thanks to my beta without whom I would be lost :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Better Times ?**

Lovino couldn't believe he was on La Isola del Giglio again. After their initial escape from Han Fei-Zi they couldn't decide where to go so the isolated island was chosen. Antonio was still recovering and it would be weeks if not months before he would be better so the island was the perfect place for him to recover.

They had arrived on the island a week ago, in the middle of the night, and had remained unknown to the rest of the island residents. Now however, as the sun started to lower on the horizon, Lovino was glared at with harsh eyes from passersby as he waited on the docks for Arthur to arrive.

They had contacted Arthur briefly to inform him that they would be on the island. In turn Arthur had said that he would come to the island.

Lovino fidgeted as he waited for the ferry boat to dock.

Arthur was the only passenger that got off the ferry.

"Lovino, thanks for coming to meet me." Arthur said as he approached.

"No problem, but let's leave now." Lovino said quickly, grabbing Arthur's hand and tugging him away from the docks.

Arthur went along with it and soon they were walking along the long winding trail that led to the uninhabited part of the island where Lovino's home was.

"I can take that for you if you want." Lovino proposed pointing to Arthur's luggage, "It's a long walk to the house."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Okay."

They set into a comfortable silence and walked, sweat starting to form above their brows as the sun started to dip below the water.

"Almost there." Lovino said, pointing up towards the chimney of the house which just peaked above the trees.

Once they came into view of the house Arthur gasped,

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. It was my mother's."

Lovino climbed the porch steps and pushed open the wooden door.

"I'm back!" Lovino called out and went down the hall to the kitchen, motioning Arthur to follow him.

Lovino pushed open the kitchen door and found Gilbert and Matthew seated at the table, cups of coffee in front of them.

Matthew rose.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand out to Arthur, "I'm Matthew. You must be Arthur."

"Yes, I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands.

Gilbert stood up and came up to Arthur grinning from ear to ear.

"Kese Kese Kese, Arthur, long time no see."

"Same to you Gilbert." Arthur said before addressing Matthew, "I don't know how well you know Gilbert, but my advice to you is to stay away from him."

Arthur smiled.

Matthew laughed and Arthur wondered if his comment, which he had only meant in a half joking manner, was that funny.

"Ummm, Gilbert's my boyfriend." Matthew explained, and to prove his point he pecked Gilbert on the cheek.

Arthur's bushy eyebrows rose as high as they would go.

"I never would have guessed..." Arthur trailed off as he recalled what Gilbert had been like the last time he had visited. He had been irresponsible, insensitive and well, downright childish. The fact that Gilbert was involved with someone who appeared to be the exact opposite of him was very surprising to Arthur.

"Either way, good for you Gilbert, Matthew." Arthur said, quickly recovering from the shock.

The awkward silence that followed was shortly interrupted by Lovino who cleared his throat.

"I need to check on Antonio." he said, then turned to Arthur "And I imagine you want to see Francis."

Arthur nodded his head and followed Lovino down a hall and up a flight of stairs. Lovino pointed to one of the doors.

"He's in there."

Arthur thanked him and pushed open the door.

Lovino smiled and disappeared up the next flight of stairs, wanting to check on Antonio.

* * *

Francis lay asleep in a huge four poster bed with deep red velvet and satin drapes.

His face was bruised and his arm and hand were in a cast.

Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes as he approached Francis.

He sat on the bed and stroked Francis's cheek, the tears spilling from his eyes onto Francis's face.

Francis shifted and opened his eyes.

"Arthure... you are here."

Arthur smiled through his tears.

"Yes."

Francis smiled and lifted his still functioning hand to wipe away Arthur's tears.

"Ne pleure pas voyons. I am fine."

"N-n-no you are not!" Arthur retorted, "You could have died!"

"Non, I would not have died. I had to see you again first."

Arthur cried and held Francis's hand.

"I promised you I would come back. Plus, look; now I'm a hero! I saved Antonio. So stop crying and give me a kiss bon dieu!" Francis said, puckering his lips.

Arthur laughed and descended down on Francis's lips, kissing him passionately.

After this Arthur climbed into bed with Francis, lying next to him. He surveyed the room that had crimson red wall and mahogany furniture.

He laughed.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Francis questioned.

"This is the perfect room for you." Arthur smiled.

Francis looked around.

"Oui, it iz ze color of l'amour."

Arthur laughed as he remembered how much he had hated Francis's comments on love and sex when they had first met. Now he found these comments endearing.

"So, tell me how did you break your arm?" Arthur asked to change the subject.

Francis sat up as best he could and puffed out his chest like a peacock, obviously ready to give Arthur every detail on his heroic rescue of Antonio.

Arthur leaned back and prepared to listen to what was probably going to be a very, very long story.

* * *

Lovino bounded up the stairs and pulled down the ladder to the trap door in the ceiling. He climbed up quickly and found that Antonio was just as he'd left him, still in his bed.

He approached the bed and sat, taking Antonio's hand in his. He sat for a while and then started to change Antonio's bandages, disinfecting the healing bullet wounds.

Antonio had been stable ever since being revived in the helicopter but he hadn't woken up. So, every day, Lovino would check on him, waiting to see if he might miraculously come to.

Just as Lovino was finishing with the bandages a knock came from the trap door.

"Come in."

Matthew came in.

"How's he holding up?"

"Same as before."

"Oh, and the wounds, are they healing?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Anyways, I just came up to inform you that dinner's ready."

"Okay, thanks."

Matthew lifted the trap door and turned around to look at Lovino.

"Oh and Lovino, thank you for letting us stay in your home."

Lovino smiled sadly.

"It's the least I could do to repay you for all your help."

Matthew smiled and closed the trap door behind him.

* * *

Matthew arrived in the kitchen where Gilbert was busy setting out plates. He sat down and sighed.

"Vhat's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"It's Lovino. I'm worried about him. Antonio isn't waking up." Matthew explained.

"Antonio vill make it. He's always been very though." Gilbert reassured but apparently it didn't seem to be enough to convince Matthew.

"You know I met him when I vas six years old, in the city I used to live in, right after Luddy and I were adopted. He vas taking a beating for a kleines Mädchen who had stolen something. I found out a short while after that that he lived in the orphanage. I sought him out and we became friends right away."

"Really. I didn't know Antonio was an orphan."

"Yes, and he was also very serious around everyone except Francis and I. Seeing him so relaxed around everyone and being so open and loving is really a new thing." Gilbert said a smile of his face. "And it's thanks to Lovino."

Matthew smiled, now happy and looking forward to better days with Antonio, Lovino, Arthur, Francis and of course Gilbert.

* * *

**Translations**

**- Ne pleure pas voyons. - Now, don't cry.**

**- Bon dieu - good god / for god's sake**

**- l'amour - love**

**- Kleines Mädchen - little girl**

* * *

**Oh, I forgot to mention this but if anyone's interested in a different couple from the story for a new story (following that couple) let me know. I love requests too and I ship... well, almost every hetalia couple imaginable :)  
**


	27. Chapter 26 - Awakening

**Hey everyone. Thank you for your patience and for your reviews, they are sooooo fun to read :)**

**I listened to the song "Manboy" for a Lithuania x Poland video while I wrote this chapter, so let that be a hint as to what you might find in this chapter :b**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Awakening**

Antonio woke with a start as a stabbing pain traveled through his body.

He sat up and screamed.

"Antonio!"

Lovino's beautiful face was above Antonio's, eyes filled with tears.

"You're awake. I thought you would never wake up Antonio."

Antonio frowned, confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Han Fei-Zi shot you. You almost died. You've been in a coma for two months." Lovino explained as he held Antonio, as if he was afraid Antonio would vanish like smoke.

Antonio wracked his brain and finally he remembered.

Lovino was gone and Han Fei-Zi had raised his gun. He shot him many times and then everything was dark.

A look of realization came across Antonio's face and Lovino looked at him melancholy.

"I'm sorry; I wish we had never met, Th-that way this would never have happened."

"Don't say that Lovino, I love you and you have made me the happiest person in the world. Promise me you'll never say anything like that ever again." Antonio said fiercely.

"Ti amo Antonio, ti amo." Lovino sobbed, kissing Antonio's lips over and over. "I promise I won't venture such a thought again if you promise not to get yourself into danger ever again."

"I promise."

Lovino released Antonio, stood from the bed and smiled.

"ANTONIO IS AWAKE!" he called out, his voice ringing happily throughout the island house.

Antonio and Lovino heard something fragile break and then the scrambling of feet coming up the stairs.

Francis and Gilbert got up first, both trying to fit through the trapdoor at the same time. The shoved at each other's faces until finally the popped through, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Antonio!" they cried simultaneously.

Both Francis and Gilbert were crying and sniveling as they tackled their best friend for a hug.

Antonio just laughed the entire time.

Arthur and Matthew also came up, although in a more collected fashion and approached Antonio's now crowded bedside.

"It's good to see you awake Antonio." Matthew said smiling with Arthur nodding his head in agreement.

They all chatted for a while until they were interrupted by the rumbling of Antonio's stomach, which upon hearing the loud request his body voiced, stated that he was really very, very hungry.

At that Lovino, Francis, Gilbert, Matthew and Arthur all stood to attention and asked what Antonio wanted.

"Umm, how about some soup." Antonio said, the idea of warm soup sounded very nice to him.

His entourage however didn't seem to share his thoughts on soup.

"Don't you want anything else? Something different?" Lovino asked.

Antonio was about to answer when he was cut off.

"Yes, how about some cuisine française?" Francis offered.

"Scones and tea?" Arthur asked.

"Bah, why would Antonio want your inedible scones?"

Arthur turned and glared at Francis.

"My scones happen to be quite good thank you very much."

Francis rolled his brilliant blue eyes and turned back to Antonio when Gilbert butted in.

"What about some cheese and sausage, some wrust hmm?"

Lovino and Matthew, sensing the building tension between the three backed off while Antonio pulled the covers up around him as high as they could possibly go.

The next few comments became so vulgar that even Lovino, master of all that was cursing and swearing, was offended.

Fists started flying, punches landed and a jumble of curses in different languages crescendoed, resonating throughout the house.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped breathing, speaking, punching and thinking. They all just looked at Matthew with looks of sheer astonishment painted on their faces.

Matthew never, ever, ever raised his voice.

Matthew smiled and turned, addressing Antonio.

"So, now that that's been sorted out, what sort of soup would you like?"

"A-a-a-any k-k-kin-d-d." Antonio sputtered.

"Good, we will let you rest now and be back with your soup when it's ready."

Everyone except Lovino left.

"So," Antonio said, sitting up in bed, "what have I missed?"

* * *

Gilbert followed Matthew down to the kitchen where it was decided that Francis would make the soup. Matthew stated he was going to go for a walk and Gilbert said he would join him.

Once they had walked for a few minutes Gilbert pulled on Matthew's arm bringing them both to a halt.

"I've never heard you yell before. Ever."

Matthew smiled at him.

"That's because it hasn't been necessary before."

"And it was then ?"

"Yes, I think it was. You wouldn't have stopped fighting and I know that Lovino was to emotionally tired to deal with you and your friends silly fighting."

Gilbert gave Matthew his best "I have been chastised look" and swooped in for a kiss.

Matthew accepted it willingly and it was a hot passionate kiss he hadn't been expecting.

Once they parted Matthew gave him a weird look.

"What was that for?"

Gilbert blushed, afraid to admit why he had given such a heat filled kiss.

"Umm, no reason really."

Matthew raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Itturnsmeonwhenyouraiseyourvoice!" he mumbled quickly.

"What?" Matthew asked a smiling pinching at the corners of his pink lips.

"You heard me..."

"No, say that again, slower and louder this time."

"Itturnsmeonwhenyouraiseyourvoice..." Gilbert mumbled, still as quietly as before.

"If you don't say it louder you're not getting it tonight." Matthew smirked.

"Birdie, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would and will if you don't-"

"IT TURNS ME ON WHEN YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE!" Gilbert yelled before clapping his hands over his mouth, his face as red as a beet.

Matthew smiled and gently took Gilbert's hands, removing them from his mouth, and giving him a kiss.

"Really, that turns you on?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Well, how about we have a fight then and make up later tonight." Matthew suggested.

Gilbert blushed. Matthew still took him by surprise and, this side of him was one that didn't come out too often, but boy did he like it.

"Okay birdie," Gilbert said with his famous Cheshire grin spreading across his face "what are we going to fight about?"

* * *

Francis had finally finished making the soup and was pouring a large ladle full into a bowl. Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table watching Francis, or more specifically, his hands. Most would have accused Arthur of staring at Francis's ass (which he did anyways, Francis had the nicest ass...) but Arthur often looked at Francis's hands, especially when he cooked.

Francis ran a catering business and was always cooking and creating new things, and over time Arthur had noticed that whenever Francis cooked he concentrated. When Francis concentrated he became extremely elegant, poised and sharp, his hands were steady, and his slender long fingers became fast and nimble. It was as if his movements were almost ethereal.

One thing that had attracted Arthur to Francis in the first place was how graceful he was. Arthur often felt like he was around some surreal creature, like a sprite or fairy when he was with Francis. Francis was also very sweet and very funny, and although he was sometimes accused of being a perv (and Arthur shared this opinion) he was genuinely a loving and caring person.

When they had first met Arthur's first impression of Francis hadn't been good, it fact, if described correctly, it would probably end up resembling a person with a nauseated look on their face. The second time they came face to face they argued, the third they insulted each other and Arthur had stormed away upset. Francis had ran after him and asked him out to make it up to him. The rest was pretty much history.

When Gilbert had called Arthur saying that Francis had been injured while rescuing Antonio, Arthur had feared the worse and felt as though everything around him was crumbling. He had then chartered a plane and flown over to the island as fast as he could. It had been two months since then and Francis had fully recovered except for his arm which was still in a cast and for the bullet wound that was slowly healing under massive amounts of bandaging. This had also meant no sex whatsoever. Matthew had specifically said this because it might worsen Francis's condition or mess up the healing process. At first Arthur had agreed wholeheartedly (Francis grudgingly) but as time went on he got more and more impatient, wanting the physical side to his relationship with Francis back. So now, with these thoughts in his mind, Arthur's eyes did linger down to Francis's ass. It would be very nice to give it a little squeeze but that would have to wait because Arthur was pulled out of his revery when Matthew and Gilbert came in through the door, slamming it shut, both yelling from the hallway.

This was unusual as the pair never fought.

Arthur and Francis gave each other a look and went to see what was the matter with their friends, Francis dropping of Antonio's soup in the process.

* * *

"I-I-I can't believe you! You lied to me all this time!" Matthew cried out in anger, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Matthew before spitting out, "Well your reason was just as bad, if not worse than mine."

"What's going on?" Francis asked as he approached the quarreling lovers.

"Arthur, Francis, did you know the reason Gilbert first went out with me?" Matthew asked.

"N-no lad, what was the reason?" Arthur questioned.

"He made a bet with his friends to see whether or not he could get me to sleep with him on the third date. Or even the first, to see if I was easy !" Matthew said fuming.

"And did you?" Francis asked Matthew. He loved stories like this; they were usually so funny.

"No."

"Bah, you think that's bad!" Gilbert cried out, sneering at Matthew. "This guy went out with me because he felt sorry for me and thought I was a rebound!"

Francis and Arthur looked at each other, both with knowing smiles on their faces. They had fought countless amounts of time so they knew exactly what to do in situations like these, and that was to nod and ask questions to both of them until they tired out and stopped arguing.

Francis and Arthur listened to Matthew and Gilbert argued for a solid hour before they retreated up to their room.

Francis and Arthur collapsed onto a love seat in the living room, both exhausted.

"I can't believe we also fight like that." Arthur noted. "And so often too."

Francis nodded in agreement. It was awful to have to listen to people argue. He realized he and Arthur had probably put their friends through a lot of grief when they themselves argued.

The two sat in silence for a while and they started to drift to sleep but soon they were jolted from their semi-sleeping state.

A delightful giggle could be heard from the second floor, followed by "Arrete ca! Tu me chatouille! Gilbert stop!"

Francis looked at Arthur and everything clicked into place.

"They fought on purpose, didn't they." Arthur smiled.

"Oui, it appears so, and now they are making up." Francis said, making smooching faces at Arthur.

"PFFFT! They fooled us." Arthur said before erupting into laughter. Francis laughed too.

Arthur and Francis, well learned in the ways of domestic arguments, couldn't remember how many times their arguments had finished with really hot make-up sex. It seemed that Matthew and Gilbert had found another excuse to use to have sex.

"Maybe we should try that sometime, fake fighting I mean, and everything that happens after too of course." Francis suggested.

"Okay." Arthur said blushing.

* * *

Lovino sat next to Antonio who was heartily eating his soup, a look of sheer joy on his face. Lovino watched Antonio's every move, as if he was afraid that Antonio would vanish in a puff of smoke.

Antonio finished his soup.

"That was delicious. I feel stuffed."

"That because you've been on the drip for two months. Your body needs to adjust to eating real food again."

"Oh, well in any case I want to get out of bed." Antonio said pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Antonio."

"I'll be fine."

Antonio stood up and immediately his legs wobbled. He fell back onto the bed.

"It's been awhile since you've used your body. It's going to take a little time for you to get back to your usual self." Lovino explained.

Antonio nodded his head and looked down at himself. His skin was several shades paler than before and he was much thinner. There were white patches on him in quite a few places, the skin around it a purple colour, and when Antonio moved the spots hurt.

"Don't move too much Antonio."

"These really hurt." Antonio said, designating a few of the patches.

Lovino's eyes grew somber.

"You were shot fourteen times."

Antonio's eyes widened. He knew he had been badly hurt but fourteen bullets was news to him.

"That bad huh."

Lovino nodded.

"I thought I would never see you again. Even after we came here, you were so still, so cold, I thought you would not wake up. I thought I would never see you, the person I care for most in this world." Lovino confessed. "You and my brother are all I have left in the world. I lost my mother and now my father. I could not bear to lose you."

Lovino's eyes were swimming with tears by now, and Antonio felt so devastatingly heartbroken by Lovino's statement that he too started to cry. Antonio reached out to Lovino, his fingertips stretching out to his lover, Lovino leaning in to receive the warm touch.

"You will not lose me, I promise." Antonio vowed, "We will leave soon and we will start a new life together, as honest people with honest lives, that way we will never lose each other. Ever."

Lovino turned away from Antonio at this proposition.

"I don't think I can do that, be normal, live honestly, start over. I- my mother she..."

"I am not asking you to forget your mother or your past, I would never ask that of you, ever. I just want to live my life with you."

"I can't be normal, I'm incapable, I-I have killed so many people."

"I'm not asking you to be normal, just honest. I wouldn't want you to change at all. You are perfect as you are."

"I don't know..." Lovino trailed off.

"How about we just try?"

Antonio watched Lovino struggle with this proposition.

"Okay, I will try." Lovino said finally, the faintest of smiles on his pink lips.

"Good."

It was a new dawn for Antonio and Lovino.

* * *

**Translations**

**Arrete ca! Tu me chatouille! - Stop that ! You're tickling me !**


	28. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapters recently. I haven't been able to write for quite some time now due to the fact that my mother and older brother were in a very serious crash and have been in the hospital for over a month now. Haven't had the moral to write or the time, but now that my mom and brother are doing better I will be resuming the story.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
